La famille tout se qu'il y a de plus normal
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Commencer le 8 avril 2005, et toujours en continuation. C'est l'histoire d'une famille plutôt particulière qui leur arrive des choses plutot particulière aussi. Visual Kei fanfic
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Il était une fois dans une petite maison en campagne vivait une jeune fille et sa grande et fructueuse famille. Cette jeune fille était une Gothic Lolita et adorait chanter avec son père des chansons diverses japonaises, son père était grand et royal, mais aimais bien faire des blagues vaseuses qu'il était le seul à rire. Il se nommait Yura, mais à cause de sa chevelure blonde et longue plusieurs le surnommais Barbie**(1)**. La mère de la jeune fille était tout le contraire de son père, sa mère était douce et silencieuse, elle ne parlait pratiquement jamais ou encore elle soufflait se qu'elle voulait dire à sa coquerelle qui le répétait à toute la famille, en fait la jeune femme était un transsexuelle qui n'avait pas fait changer sa voix, alors ainsi personne le remarquais. Sa mère se nommait Mana. Dans cette maison vivait aussi la grand mère veuve nommé Shinya**(2)**, en fait elle était aussi un transsexuelle, mais son marie décédé depuis plusieurs année ne s'en était jamais rendu compte puisqu'elle camouflait sa voix « viril »**(3)** avec un transformateur de voix d'agent secret, qu'elle avait eu dans une boite de céréale. Cette famille tout se qu'il y a de plus normal, avait comme tout le monde des animaux de compagnie. Ils avaient une petite lapinette rose qui descendait du ligné de lapins royaux, cette petite lapine se nommait Aya**(4)**. Puis comme dis précédemment, ils avaient une coquerelle de compagnie parlante, qui se nommait Gackt**(5)**.

(1)Et il a un visage trop parfait aussi  
(2)Ouiii je sais Shinya est loin d'être vieux XD mais c'était l'idée d'Aozora ça oo;..  
(3)Mouais… "Viril" XD avant je ne mettais pas les guillemets et on me faisait remarquer que Shinya n'avait pas une vois très viril justement...lol  
(4)Pourquoi Aya ? Car il a des grandes oreilles, il est tout sweet et il a les cheveux roses donc il est un lapin rose… Pourquoi royal ? Je ne sais pas c'était l'idée de Kaisui et Aozora ça… Mais bon j'imagine que ça a un lien avec Michi no Sora.  
(5)Pourquoi Gackt ? Car de un, je ne l'aime pas et on voulait lui donner un rôle de merde, mais après on s'est rendue compte que dans une entrevue, un journaliste lui a demandé "Si tu serais un être vivant, n'importe lequel, tu serais quoi ?" (Ou quelque chose dans le genre) et il a répondu "Une coquerelle car je pourrais effrayer les gens" alors j'imagine que se rôle lui va bien xD


	2. Épisode 1

Épisode 1 - Le bras de Yura

C'était un beau matin que le soleil était chaud et intense, Mana la bonne mère, avec sa coquerelle sur l'épaule, arrosait son jardin de rose pour éviter que les pétales se dessèchent au soleil.

Yura et sa fille, de leur coté, se faisait grillé au soleil. Quand tout à coup, la peau fine de Yura commença à bruler! Sa fille apercevant les flammes décida d'aller chercher des guimauves à l'intérieur sans se douter que le feu était nourrit de son père.

Arrivant dans la maison, la petite fille ne trouva pas les guimauves dans la cuisine et en sortant de la pièce, elle accrocha sa grande mère qui était en train de flatter le lapin rose. Donc la jolie vielle dame aux cheveux châtain tomba sur la pauvre hase.

Une fois dehors, elle vit son pauvre père courant dans tout les sens. Son bras était consumé de moitié et la mère, en plus d'être muette, paraissait sourde au hurlement de son mari. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son père et lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais papa? Fit la jeune fille

- JE CRAMMEEE, fit Yura les yeux pratiquement exorbité

La jeune fille remarqua ainsi que de longue flamme consumait le bras de son père. Elle commença à crier comme une hystérique en pensant que : si ça continuais, son père ne pourrait plus coiffer sa belle chevelure donc il était si fier.

La grand-mère, toujours dans la cuisine, était incapable de se relever, pendant que la pauvre lapine rose étouffait royalement sous les os pointus de la vielle dame. Derrière cette scène tout se qui a de plus normal, on pouvait entendre les vaches meugler au loin.

Soudain, une créature toute desséchée, sortant du plus près marais, c'est-à-dire à 3 kilomètres de là, arriva dans le décor de cette scène. Apparemment il voulait se rafraichir, car en voyant le boyau d'arrosage de la jeune femme très maquiller, il sauta dessus, faisant ainsi échappé son boyau des mains. Un grand jet d'eau voltigea dans le ciel et, comme par magie, atteignit automatiquement le bras incendié de la Barbie masculine, éteignant ainsi le feu.

Yura sauta au cou de la créature verte et lui donna une grosse étreinte entre ses deux bras musclé. La créature surprise cria un cri étrange ressemblant à un mélange d'un cri de crapaud et de dinosaure. La jeune fille, soulager, s'approcha des deux hommes :

- Quesque tu fais papa? Fit la jeune fille

- Je remercie cette créature d'avoir sauver mon bras, fit Yura étouffant presque la créature par sa force

La créature en question se dégagea de la Barbie et cria haut et fort :

- GRAAAAAAAAAAeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Et s'en alla.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il a dit papa? fit la jeune fille

- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Seek et qu'il vivait dans le marais, puis il a dit que j'aurais besoin d'aller à l'hôpital car j'ai la moitié du bras cramé, fit Yura

- Oooh, fit la jeune fille

En fait, le père connaissait bien les marais, depuis qu'il était tombé dans un, où il avait resté pendant 3 ans. Le langage maraisiste était maintenant, selon lui, un jeu d'enfant.

- ..., fit Mana avant de parler à l'oreille de sa coquerelle

- hahaha, fit la coquerelle

En fait, Mana lui avait dit que la créature avait juste roté car pendant l'étreinte, la créature avait volé son sandwich qui était dans la poche du blondinet.


	3. Épisode 2

Épisode 2 - L'accident de voiture

Épisode 2 - L'accident de voiture

Par une belle journée de pluie, Yura devait aller porter sa jeune fille à l'école, car sa femme, Mana, lui avais obligé et ne voulant pas provoquer sa colère, il accepta bien gentiment, malgré sa blessure du jour d'avant.

"- Tu dois porter ta fille a l'école, ta mère a l'hôpital et le lapin chez le vétérinaire, avait fit la coquerelle qui était la voix de Mana

- Mais et ma blessure? çç, avait fit Yura

- Met ça sur ta blessure et ça va aller, avait fit l'affreux interprète alors que Mana lui donnait ses bandages"

Alors depuis, Yura avait un gros bandage de malade, qui rendait son bras affreusement lourd et presque aussi gros que son tour de taille.

Yura entra dans son affreuse Echo caravane familiale, dont il avait extrêmement honte, il chauffa le moteur en attendant les personnes qu'il devait transporter.

Dans la maison chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire; Mana préparait le repas, Shinya suffoquait dans sa chaise roulante, Aya imitait une crêpe sur le ventre de Shinya et la jeune fille faisait du karaoké dans sa chambre. Quelque minute plus tard, tout le monde était dans l'affreuse voiture et prêt à partir, ce qui est normal quand on a honte. Yura appuya sur le gaz et fonça dans la porte du garage car il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Après que Mana l'ai fait, il parti zennement en zigzagant dans la rue.

Yura avait à peine de la misère à conduire avec son bras gros comme une tondeuse**(1)**, malgré que Shinya avait perdu connaissance et que Aya imitait toujours une crêpe, mais maintenant une crêpe pleine de sueur. Et la jeune fille? Elle ne remarquait rien avec du Dir en Grey sur les oreilles. Depuis 2 heures de route, tout allais bien, les voitures les évitais, mais soudain, les freins de l'hideuse voiture lâchèrent en plein milieu du route en pique, où au bout un train passait. La voiture fonça à toute vitesse dans le train et ce dernier dérailla. Yura avait le bras coincé derrière le volant et la tête sur le klaxon, la jeune fille avait la tête éclaté contre la vitre de la voiture, mais écoutait toujours son Dir en Grey, Shinya était toujours inconsciente et Aya était dans la petite pochette du banc arrière incapable de bouger.

Les secours arrivèrent et transportèrent la famille, qu'on se demande comment ils ont fait pour rester en vie, à l'hôpital le plus près et oublièrent la lapinette-crêpe royale dans la pochette. Mana ne prit pas de leur nouvelle, car elle aurait été obligé de parler puisque sa coquerelle écoutait religieusement ses cassettes de boxe 24h/24**(2)**.

Est-ce que Mana aimerais plus sa coquerelle que sa famille? Est-ce que la famille va survivre à ce grand choc? Est-ce qu'il existe des cassettes de boxes qui durent aussi longtemps? Puisque l'Echo est détruite est-ce qu'ils vont acheter une meilleur voiture? Vous saurez tout ça dans l'épisode 3, ou peut-être pas...

Fin de l'épisode 2

(1)C'est du sarcasme pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris XD aime le sarcasme

(2)Si je fais écouter des cassettes de boxe à Gackt c'est à cause de la photo… vous savez cette photo où tout Malice Mizer sont dans la maison de Mana et que Gackt, qui est en salopette, regarde la télévision. Et bien c'était de la boxe lol…


	4. Épisode 3

Épisode 3 - La naissance de Miyavi et Aozora

Épisode 3 - La naissance de Miyavi et Aozora

Une journée après le jour d'avant, notre cher 3/4 de la famille était toujours en train d'agoniser à l'hôpital, alors que les reste de la famille, c'est à dire Mana et Gackt, vivait tranquillement leur solitude paisiblement. Quand tout à coup, on sonna à la porte, Mana alla ouvrir et découvrit sa sœur, Kaya et l'amoureux de sa sœur, Hora, au pas de la porte. Elle les invita à entrer puis à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils du salon afin de discuter.

- Mana, ma sœur, j'ai un secret à te dévoiler, fit Kaya de sa voix la plus aigu qu'elle était capable

- ..., fit Mana

- Ma sœur, je sais ton secret alors parle, refit Kaya les yeux fixant ceux de la coquerelle

- c'est vrai..., fit Mana de sa voix viril, quel est se secret?

- Je suis un homme, fit Kaya

- OO Mais! Mon dieu! Tu le cachais si bien! Fit Mana époustouflé

- Oui je sais, fit Kaya en laissant sa voix tomber à un timbre normal

- Mais alors..., fit Mana d'un ton grave

Il y eu un long silence, puis on entendit un meuglement résonnant dans la pièce.

- Oh la jolie vache! fit Hora d'une voix digne d'un enfant de 3 ans

- Moooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh, fit la vache

- Mais… Qu'est ce que cette vache fait ici! fit Kaya

- Elle appartient au voisin, fit Mana

- Elle pue, fit Gackt

- Toi aussi, fit Kaya

- J'ai faim, fit Hora

- Fisons quelque chose, fit Mana**(1)**

- Meeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhh, fit Gackt pour appâter la vache

- Moooooouuuuuuuhhhh, fit la vache comme réponse

- Muuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh, fit Hora car il avais faim

- Miiiiiiuuuuuhhhhhh, fit Kaya en se mettant a quatre patte pour imiter un chat

- Myyyyyyuuuuuhhhhhh? fit Mana

- Non Miiiiiiuuuuuhhhhhh, fit Kaya

- aah Miiiiiiuuuuuhhhhhh... fit Mana

- GNMUUUUEUUUHHHHH, fit la vache avant de laisser un cadeau dans la pièce

Un autre long silence s'en suivit, quelque minute plus tard Kaya se leva soudainement :

- Je me lève soudainement, fit Kaya

- Bien dit, fit Mana

Puis Kaya se rassit. Et puis il se releva brusquement :

- Il se relève brusquement, fit Hora

- Allons dans le sous-sol, fit Kaya

Après ces sages paroles, Nos trois compères descendirent dans le sous-sol, laissant Gackt et la vache seul à l'étage supérieur. Gackt en profita pour draguer la jolie créature tachetée. Au sous sol, se trouvait des sorte de grand cylindre en verre, remplie de LCL, deux d'entres eux (ils en possédaient trois), contenaient des corps humains. Devant ces grands cylindres il y avait plusieurs câbles, ordinateur, fils et un lit en forme de coeur avec des draps de satin de couleur rouge et rose.

- Mana, tes 2 nouveaux enfant vont naître, fit Kaya en regardant les cylindre d'un oeil admiratif

- Kaya... Je suis d'accord que tu es conçu cette pièce pour les NEW VOGUE CHILDREN, mais pourquoi le lit, fit Mana en s'assoyant sur le lit en question

- Tu es vraiment naïf Mana, fit Kaya avec un sourire en coin

- Pourquoi imites-tu un canard Kaya, fit Mana **(2)**

- Car je suis comme notre père, Dada, fit Kaya

- Et c'est pour sa que je t'aime, fit Hora rejet dans la conversation et en sautant sur son amant.

En quelque seconde Kaya et Hora était déjà nu dans les couvertures, et un simple drap masquait le lit du reste de la pièce. Mana se releva du lit dès les premiers cris**(3)** et s'approcha des cylindres de verres. Les NEW VOGUE CHILDREN était en train de naître. Le premier cylindre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un beau jeune homme nu tatoué et percé à plusieurs endroit, il avait aussi été gâté de la nature autant pas sa beauté que par ses bijoux**(4)**. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

- Mother! o fit le jeune garçon, What vas être my name diiis??**(5)**

- Tu es a moi et tu as plein de vie... tu t'appelleras Miyavi**(6)**, fit Mana qui avait l'art des liens

- Woooowwww and I will avoir a surnom?

- Euh... fit Mana

Mana eu un "flash back" :

"- Flassshhhh, fit le back

- Miiiiiiuuuuuhhhhhh, fit Kaya en se mettant a quatre patte pour imiter un chat

- Myyyyyyuuuuuhhhhhh? fit Mana

- Non Miiiiiiuuuuuhhhhhh, fit Kaya

- aah Miiiiiiuuuuuhhhhhh... fit Mana

- Baaaacccckkk, fit le flash"

- Ton surnom sera Miyou, fit Mana qui avait encore des "flash" dans les yeux

- YATTTAAA, fit le petit Miyavi en embrassant sa mère d'un langoureux baiser**(7)**

À ce moment l'autre cylindre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jolie jeune fille nue aux cheveux chantain qui, à son tour, ouvrit les yeux

- Maman!! o fit la jeune fille en sautant sur sa mère et en écartant son frère

- Waw... merci Kaya! Fit Mana

Comme réponse il eu un long gémissement... La jeune fille regagna vite l'attention de sa mère.

- Maman?? Dit... moi je vais m'appelle comment?? Fit la jeune fille

- Ah.. Oooh.. Zzzz... raaaaa je ne trouve pas, fit Mana, je n'ai jamais eu le dont des prénoms féminins

- Aozora! o fit Miyavi en proposant un nom**(8)**

- Comment tu as réussit à trouver ce si joli nom!? Fit Mana

- J'ai mélangé les choses que t'a dit en cherchant et ça a donné çaaa o, fit Miyavi

**Pour les personnes qui ont lu cette fic et qui non pas compris (car c'est vraiment pas explicite à moins d'être une fanatique de New Vogue Children comme moi) Kaya et Hora sont les vrais parents de la jeune fille, Miyavi et de Aozora.**

Fin de l'épisode 3

(1)Fisons n'est pas un mot qui existe mais comme je ris d'une de mes amies qui met toujours fit a toute ses paroles, j'ai trouvé drôle de dire ça comme ça

(2)Coin, le cri du canard, et un sourire en coin, un sourire louche XD c'est une sorte de jeu de mot débile, ok?

(3)Les cris de Kaya et Hora, ou les cris des New vogue Children? Ohohoh

(4)Bijou de famille ou bijou en pierre précieuse? Ahahaha aime ses phrase a double sens qu'elle est la seule à comprendre

(5)Miyavi parlera ainsi tout le long de l'histoire ahaha car… je ne sais pas, il a l'air d'aimer les Amériques et le faire parler comme ça c'est drôle

(6)Me a vie (« Me » pour moi et « a vie » pour a de la vie…Ou Mana est très possessif)

(7)Il est précoce ahaha

(8)Aozora est une de mes amies, j'aime bien mettre mes amies dans mes histoires et en plus c'est elle qui a fait parti de la création de cette histoire XD


	5. Épisode 4

Épisode 4 - Le baptême de la jeune fille

Épisode 4 - Le baptême de la jeune fille

(Mana, Dada, Kalm, Gackt, Yura, Shinya, Miyavi, Aozora, Kaisui)

Encore une journée où le soleil resplendissait sur le monde du Visual Kei, le soleil était bien sûr moins brûlante que la dernière fois. Mana devait aller chercher sa jolie famille tout à fait normal à l'hôpital où tous l'attendait impatiemment. Comme Mana ne savait pas conduire et que l'hôpital était très loin, elle avait demandé à son père Drag Queens, Dada, de la porter. Bien sûr Dada n'avait pas accepté aussi facilement... Surtout que c'était sa femme qui avait répondu au téléphone :

- Moshi moshi? fit Kalm toute calme...**(1)**

- Euh ouin c'est moi, fit Mana toute Mana

- Qui toi? fit Kalm

- Moi, Mana ta fille, fit Mana essayant de paraître sérieuse avec sa voix virile

Il y eu un gros silence à se moment.

- Ton transsexuelle si tu préfères, fit Mana découragée

- Euh…, fit Kalm

- Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi? fit Mana avec des yeux "TT"

- Minute j'essaie de te replacer, fit Kalm qui devenait nerveuse

- ..., fit Mana

- J'ai faim Kalmounette! fit Dada en arrière plan

- Passe-moi donc père à la place, fit Mana impatiente

"Kalmounette" passa le téléphone à Dada.

- Moshi moshi? fit Dada en répondant au téléphone

- Père! C'est moi ta fille, fit Mana avec un peu d'espoir

- Laquelle, fit Dada

- Mana, fit elle

- Ok salut, fit Dada en raccrochant

Mana rappela.

- Moshi moshi, fit encore Dada en répondant

- Baka! Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez! fit Mana folle de rage

- Je pensais que la conversation était finie, fit Dada tout piteux

- TT bon moi je veux que tu me fasses un lift, fit Mana découragée comme toujours

- C'est quoi sa? fit Dada en ayant des arrière penser**(2)**

- C'est me reconduire à quelque part, fit Mana qui ne savait plu s'il fallait rire ou pleuré

- Oooh... je pensais que c'était une... non laisse tombé, fit Dada le petit pervers

- Bon alors tu veux? fit Mana impatiente

- Mais où veux tu que je t'amène? fit Dada tout perdu

- A l'hôpital je dois aller voir ma... fit Mana se souvenant plu du mot

- Ta? fit Dada

- Ma famille, fit Mana qui avait trouvé le mot

- J'n'ai pas envie c'est loin, fit Dada s'écrasant de plus en plus dans son divan

- Kalm! fit Kalm

- ?? Fit Dada

- Euh je voulais dire, Dada! fit Kalm avec son amnésie

- Hai? fit Dada d'une voix paresseuse

- Gros paresseux! fit Kalm plus calme du tout avec les yeux grand

- Je ne suis pas gros-euh! Na! fit Dada "mode enfant gâté on"

- Tu vas le devenir si tu te lève pas! fit Kalm

- Nyuuu! Oo fit Dada en se levant

- Alors tu veux me reconduire? fit Mana encore sur la ligne

- Ok ok... fit Dada, je ne veux pas devenir gros moi... TT;;

Et c'est ainsi que Dada alla porter Mana et Gackt à l'hôpital, ayant laissé Miyavi et Aozora à la maison.

Rendu là-bas, les rescapés remplis de bandage les attendais à la porte de l'hôpital. Arrivant devant eux Dada arrêta dans une flac d'eau par accident, évidemment, se qui provoqua une énorme vague et la famille fut propulser au sol quelque mètre plus loin. Après avoir empilé leur corps sur le banc arrière ils partirent. Quand soudain, Mana eut une idée.

- Hey papa! fit Mana

- Oui ma fille? Fit Dada

- Je viens de penser qu'il y avait un nouveau pape, fit Mana

- Bravo ma fille, fit Dada

- Mais écoute-moi TT;; C'est que ce prêtre fait des baptêmes gratuits, fit Mana

- Et? Fit Dada

- Bien ma fille n'a pas encore de nom, fit Mana

- Et depuis quand tu es catholique, fit Dada

- Depuis que j'ai mangé des hosties, fit Mana

- ?? fit Dada

- C'est très bon! Et tu en a, a chaque fois! Fit Mana

- Soûlonne… fit Dada **(3)**

- On pourrait y aller, fit Mana en proposant

Alors, ils changèrent leur route et se dirigèrent vers l'église du nouveau Pape. Ce Pape s'appelait Herman**(4)**. Rendu à l'église ils traînèrent Yura et la jeune fille dans l'église où ils demandèrent au Pape de baptisé la jeune fille.

- Quel sera son nom? fit le Pape Herman

- ... fit Mana dictant ses instructions à sa coquerelle

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais le trouvé? fit Gackt à Mana

- ... fit Mana

- Dada?! Fit Gackt avec son visage de farfadet atomique écrasé dans un corps de coquerelle **(5)**

- Hai? fit Dada

- Trouve un nom toi, fit Gackt

- Euh je ne sais pas moi... Kaisui tien, fit Dada

- Pourquoi Kaisui? fit Mana a voix basse

- Car c'est jolie, non? Et puis j'ai dit ça comme ça

- Ok alors son nom sera Kaisui, fit finalement Gackt

La cérémonie commença, Yura ne se réveillant pas fut tenu par derrière par Dada le mouvant et le faisant parler pour la prière. Mana décida que les parrains de l'enfant seraient Kaya et Hora malgré qu'ils fussent absents. Ensuite le pape fit un signe de croix sur le front de la jeune fille nommé à présent Kaisui. À ce moment Mana ne pu retenir un grand :

- LA DIIIIIIIIIIXXX CROOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIXXX, fit Mana en hurlant **(6)**

Qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Ce qui fit mourir le Pape Herman, car ses nerfs ne purent supporter tant de diabolisme. Mana appela ses enfants à la maison, à contre coeur car il devait parler, et sachant la situation ils coururent pour se rendre a cette église. Rendu là-bas Miyavi s'agenouilla devant le prêtre et commença a chanté :

- Pope is deaaadd!, fit Miyavi en chantant**(7)**

Est-ce que la famille va subir des conséquences de la mort du pape? Est-ce que Kaisui va me trouver ultra gentille de lui avoir mis les Schwarz Stein comme parrain au lieu de Gackt comme je l'avais prévu? Est-ce que Dada va continuer de bouger pour rester maigre? Mana va-t-il parler un jour? C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode... ou peut-être pas

Fin de l'épisode 4

(1)Jeu de mot trop facile XD

(2)Comme Dada est un être pervers, tout mot anglais est pour lui une technique sexuelle ou autre…

(3)Pour les incultes (aha), les hosties, enfin à la première communion en tout cas, sont trempé dans du vin… Alors j'ai décidé que dans le monde du Visual Kei c'était toujours comme ça xD;

(4) J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu la blague vaseuse du Pape Herman (peppermint même prononciation...)

(5) Aucun rapport, cherché pas

(6)Dix i et 3 x ahaha XD

(7) Pop is dead et pope is dead c'est la même ou presque prononciation. Pope c'est pape en anglais LOL


	6. Épisode 5

Épisode 4 - Le baptême de la jeune fille

Épisode 5 - Les funérailles de Kami

C'était un autre jour de pluie, car la température est pas cherché, mais c'était aussi le grand jour; les funérailles du défunt mari de Shinya : Kami. En fait, cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 ans que Kami était mort, mais comme Gackt s'occupait des préparatifs des funérailles et qu'il était illettré, au lieu d'écrire 22 juin 1999 il avait écrit 18 avril 2005. Ainsi Mana, grand fan de Kami, ce père de famille, ne l'avais pas pris et avait demandé à Seek, le monstre des marais sorcier, de transformé cet horreur de la nature en coquerelle. Mana, par contre, devait le garder avec elle, car Gackt était le seul (ou presque) de son entourage à connaître son grand secret.

Pendant toute la nuit, Miyou avais chanté sa belle chanson pour le pape, quand soudainement Gackt repensa à Kami, mais l'oublia rapidement en pensant à son « magnifique » visage du temps qu'il était humain :

- Je suis bien plus beau maintenant, constata-t-il à haute voix**(1)**

Tout à coup, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et fracas tomba au sol évanouit**(2)**. Shinya entra le plus vite qu'elle pu dans l'église, mais une tortue la dépassa et la vielle dame se pris le pied dedans. La jolie vielle était maintenant au sol et criait de douleur ce qui attira l'attention de l'assemblé.

- AaAAAaaaaRRRGGgggg, fit Shinya souffrante

- Quoi c'est les funérailles de Kami?! fit Aozora

- Mes rumatismeuuhh çç, fit Shinya

- Et c'est par là!? Fit Aozora

- How know-tu all ça? fit Miyavi tout surpris

- C'est elle qui le dit! fit Aozora

- Itaiiiii! çç fit Shinya encore au sol

- Quoi?! Tu es notre grand-mère! fit Aozora

- Vive les subliminals messages ;;, fit Miyavi tout désespéré

Derrière la grand-mère on vit une jeune fille entrée avec un lapin royalement rose dans les bras.

- Qui c'est? fit Aozora

- C'est votre sœur, fit Yura qui venait de se réveiller

- Yaaaaaaaaaattttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fit Miyavi tout excité, uneeee siiisssstttteeeeerrr!!

Miyavi sautilla sur place pendant un moment, mais quand il vit qu'il était en train de sauter sur le Pape Herman, il se retira rapidement en criant :

- Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Poooopppeeee iiisss hoooonnnttoooooo deeeeeaaaaddd!!

Tout à coup la vache des voisins entra dans l'église et commença à brouter le Pape. Miyavi essayait vainement de la pousser, mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas malgré sa grande force, il décida de laisser tomber et son regard retomba sur la jeune fille Gothic Lolita.

- C'est who? fit Miyou

- Je suis ta sœur on vient de le dire TT, fit Kaisui la jeune fille en question

- Siiisssstttteeeeerrrr! fit Miyavi comme tout à l'heure

Miyou sauta sur Kaisui en criant :

- Câliiiin!!

Et fit un gros câlin à sa "nouvelle" sœur. Tout à coup le "petit" Miyou de 1m85 senti deux petites dents carrées lui rentré dans le corps. Miyavi se tassa rapidement en laissant sortir un petit cri et le petit cri alla attaquer la vache.** (3)**

- Itai! What is ça sister! fit Miyavi, You have des teeth à des drôle de place sister baby!

- Tu m'as écrasé, baka! fit Aya la lapinette rose royale

- Oo Aya!! fit tout le monde même le cri et fracas qui venais de se lever.

- Quoi? fit Aya tout perdu

- Tuuu paaaarrrrlllleeees?? Oo, fit encore l'assembler en coeur

- Ben ouais je parles, je suis pas muet quand même, mais bon l'histoire commence a être longue et on a à peine effleuré le sujet principal TT;; fit Aya tout lapin

- Quel histoire pink rabbit? fit Miyavi

- Peu importe le japonais wanna be anglophone, faut aller au salon funéraire, Kami nous a assez entendu comme ça! fit le rosé tout énervé

- Mais avant, fit Mana qui chuchotait à sa coquerelle, il faudrait m'expliquer comment sa se fait que Kaisui soit dans la porte alors que c'est elle qu'on baptisait...

- C'est à cause quelle est sortie de l'église pendant la nuit, a pris la voiture de Dada pour aller dormir chez elle et est revenu en me rapportant, fit Aya

Ainsi sur ses paroles le groupe de la même famille allèrent dans la voiture de Dada, laissant le cri, la vache, le pape et Fracas dans l'église. Avant de ce rendre à la voiture ils virent 2 jeune fille qui courait l'une après l'autre, la première, celle qui se faisait poursuivre, avait les cheveux rouge-noir avec une petite couette relever sur la tête. La seconde, celle qui poursuivait l'autre, avait les cheveux très longs noirs en 2 tresses, elle était habillée en Sweet Lolita.

- LÂCHE MON COQ!! fit la première se nommant Miko

- NON VEUX FLATTER TON COQ!! fit la deuxième nommée Kasumi qui tendait les bras vers la chevelure de Miko **(4)**

C'est a se moment que Dada tourna la tête et reconnu sa 3e maîtresse et lui fit signe de la main, la jeune fille s'arrêta et couru vers Dada en criant :

- Daaadaaaa!! Fit Kasumi

Et l'étreignit fortement en lui tapotant les fesses.

- Hey Kasu-chan! fit Kaisui en voyant son amie

- Vous vous connaissez?? fit Dada tout surpris

- Évidemment! fit Kaisui et Kasumi en coeur

- Moi aussi je la connais, fit Aozora rejet dans la discussion

- Tu connais notre grand-père depuis longtemps? fit Kaisui envers Kasumi

- Grand-père?! Il est bien en forme pour un vieillard en tout cas, fit Kasumi plein de sous-entendu

Dada rougit et fini pas lui dire qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Kasumi reparti attraper Miko, en fait surtout son coq. Dada et Mana, avec Gackt sur son épaule, s'assirent devant, Mais pour derrière c'était une autre histoire, il devait entrer cinq sur la banquette arrière. Ils jouèrent à « roche-papier-ciseaux » pour savoir qui serais dans la voiture Kaisui entra la première avec Aya royalement assit sur ses genoux, Miyavi et Yura s'assirent après et firent coucher Shinya sur les genoux des deux hommes. Puis décidèrent de faire entrer Aozora dans le coffre arrière. La route fut longue et plein de bosse, mais ils arrivèrent finalement aux funérailles de Kami. Déjà, tout le monde était la, il ne manquait qu'eux. Kyo, le petit frère blondinet à Yura, et son amant Lida, ainsi que leur fils Seek. Kaya et Hora était là aussi à se bécoté derrière un buisson. Quand la famille arriva Kyo se réveilla et les funérailles de Kami commencèrent, surtout les héritages. Isshi, le notaire**(5)**, lu le testament à toute la famille.

- Alors... C'est écrit : Moi Kami, je cède toute ma fortune à mes fils Yura et Kyo...

- Il avait beaucoup d'argent lui? fit Kaisui à son père

- Je ne sais pas on verra bien... fit Yura en répondant

- Je cède aussi tout mes bien à ma femme Shinya…fit Isshi, Ensuite il dit qu'il donne de la merde à la coquerelle qu'il la fait pourrir ainsi

- Nyu? fit Gackt, Comment il pouvait savoir que je m'étais trompé de date en signant le testament??

- Peut importe, allons enterrer le défunt à présent, fit Isshi

- On était pas censé le faire avant, fit Aozora

- Peut importe j'ai dit! Fit Isshi

Ainsi ils mirent en terre le corps du défunt malgré qu'il était en putréfaction totale, en fait Isshi n'avais pas du tout hâte à se moment alors il faisait durer les funérailles le plus tard possible, même qu'au moment où ils enterrèrent le corps de Kami il faisait déjà nuit. Une fois enterrer et tout, Gackt décida de rester un peu devant la tombe en s'excusant de tout son coeur, mais tout à coup il senti un corps froid derrière lui, il se retourna et vu le fantôme de Kami.

- Pauvre bakaaa, fit le fantôme

- OO fit Gackt

- Je suis là pour te tueeerr, fit Kama

- Mais pourquoi? Fit Gackt

- Baka tu ma fait pourrir pendant 5 ans avant de m'enterrééé, fit Kami

- Mille pardons! Fit Gackt

- T'es excuse sont inutileeee, fit Kami

- Mais tes funérailles étaient quand même bien non? Fit Gackt

- Pas du touuut! La musique était nulleee, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu as mis de la musique pendant mon enteremeeeent? Fit Kami

- Bah sa "look-ais" non? Fit Gackt

- Vraimeeent pas, et puis je doit te tuer pour aller au cieeel, fit Kami

- Faut dire le chiel, fit Gackt **(6)**

- Ta gueuleeee!! Fit Kami

- Nyuuuuu!! Fit Gackt

- J'vais te tueeeeeerrr!! Fit Kami

Le lendemain on trouva le corps d'une coquerelle morte au sol, en fait ça ne ressemblais plu à une coquerelle, mais plutôt à une espèce de motte noire. Personne ne s'en préoccupa, c'est une coquerelle, mais Kami lui pu aller au paradis. Cette même journée il eu les funérailles du Pape Herman tout brouter et transpercé. Le soir même on trouva le nouveau pape nommé Benoît XVI.

Est-ce que la vie va redevenir normale pour la famille? Pourquoi cet épisode est si long? Pourquoi ya des singes qui danse autour de moi? C'est se que vous saurez dans l'épisode 6... Ou surement pas...

Fin de l'épisode 5

(1)Ça, c'était juste méchant, désolée pour les fans de Gackt ;

(2) En écrivant ça, j'ai pensé à une grande personne nommé Fracas... Je sais que c'est impossible mais c'est le genre de jeu de mot pas rapport que j'aime faire.

(3) Un Cri est une sorte d'amérindien, d'où le jeu de mot vaseux

(4) Ok ! Sooo, un coq c'est un mini mohawk, Miko en avait un et je le flattais du bout des doigts avec un air stupide et ça l'énervait… et oui je suis dans l'histoire avec mon amie ahaha

(5) Isshi est notaire car je le vois bien dans les choses sérieuses du genre, aucune raison particulière. KyoXLida avec comme fil Seek n'a aucune raison particulière non plus surtout que je ne les vois pas le moins du monde ensemble ! XD (Ce qui fait que c'est vraiment drôle)

(6) Si vous écoutez l'entrevue Pink Paparazi, il parle de la chanson le ciel et ça fait à un moment un truc comme :  
L'autre : Alors parlez nous de la chanson… Le chieru  
Gackt : le chiel

L'autre : Alors qu'est- ce que vous vouliez dire par bout de la chanson dans le chieru.  
Gackt : le chiel  
Ahaha… Alors il faut dire le chiel et non le chieru, Gackt la dit.


	7. Épisode 6

Épisode 6 - Une partie de pêche

Épisode 6 - Une partie de pêche!

C'était une belle journée de nouveau ensoleillé et sans mouche, que Yura et son fils était partie à la pêche entre homme, laissant leur famille et leur petit problème derrière eux. Mana était plongé dans une grosse dépression et restait cloitré dans sa chambre Kaisui et Aozora se battait pour une poupée que Seek avais donné à Aozora la journée des funérailles, Shinya essayais de contrôlé se carnage. Aya était coucher dans son lit à baldaquin rose pour lapin royaux et rongeais avec la classe d'une reine lapine des petites carottes spécialement couper en son honneur.

Du coté de Miyavi et Yura il attendait tranquillement et silencieusement un poisson ou un radis marin**(1)** qui passerais par là, malheureusement s'était déjà peine perdu puisqu'ils étaient dans un marais. Mana se morfondais dans sa chambre et le téléphone fini par sonner, comme si il n'attendait que ça. C'était Kaya sa sœur :

- Moshi moshi... fit Mana d'une voix étranglé

- Euh allo? Oo qui est a l'appareil? Fit Kaya ne reconnaissant pas la voix

- C'est moi ta sœur, Baka! Fit Mana

- J'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Baka?? Fit Kaya perdu

- TT c'est Mana, c'est toi la baka, fit Mana

- Neeee OO en quel honneur réponds-tu au téléphone?? Fit Kaya

- Gackt est mort... fit Mana

- Yééé o quel bonne nouvelle! Pourquoi fais-tu cet air piteux? Fit Kaya

- Bah je n'aurais plus personne à abuser pour être mon porte parole! Fit Mana

- Ah... c'est vrai... euuh.., fit Kaya.

Il eu un long silence et Mana raccrocha le téléphone. Kaya rappela.

- Moshi moshi... refit Mana du même ton

- Pourquoi tu ma raccrocher au nez j'ai à te parler! fit Kaya

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire? fit Mana

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais..., fit Kaya

- Je déprime..., fit Mana

- Ah intéressant..., fit Kaya

- ..., fit Mana

- Ta envie de sortir un peu? fit Kaya avec un peu d'espoir

- Non..., fit Mana

- ..., fit Kaya

- ..., fit Mana

- C'est que j'ai trouvé un magasin français proche de chez toi et on aurait pu y aller ensemble, fit Kaya

- Français..., fit Mana en bavant sur le combiner

- Moshi moshi, ya quelqu'un? fit Kaya en entendant des bruits étranges

- Euh gomen j'avais des drôles d'image dans la tête, fit Mana

- Ouais ça se voit de qui on retient..., fit Kaya

- Hey moi je retiens plus de maman! fit Mana

- T'es sur? Tu es en train de ressembler à Dada là, fit Kaya

- Oo Noooooonn, fit Mana

- Tu deviens paresseuse, hentai et c'est quoi t'écoute comme musique? fit Kaya

- Du Soft Ballet pourquoi? fit Mana

- ARRRRGGG DADA SORT DE CE CORPPP!! fit Kaya

- oh il y a une jolie araignée sur mon lit comme elle est belle je vais la garder..., fit Mana

- AAAAAAHHHH!! fit Kaya

- Kumo ga iru, fit Mana en chantonnant

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!! fit Kaya

Kaya raccrocha traumatisé et se dépêcha à aller chez sa sœur, en apportant des objets d'exorcisme.

Pendant ce temps, Yura et Miyavi étaient toujours en train de pêcher et n'attrapait rien.

- Dad? fit Miyavi

- Chuuuut! Tu vas faire peur au poisson! fit Yura en chuchotant

Miyavi se tue, et repris moins fort

- Dad..? fit Miyavi

- Oui mon fils? Fit Yura

- On a commencé à fish a 5h du morning et là il est 3h de l'afternoon et on a rien catch... fit Miyavi

- Oui et? Fit Yura

- J'ai faim! Fit Miyavi en montant le ton et en se levant

- Hey cri pas comme sa et assis toi, fit Yura

- Y'en a pas de fish et sa smell not good ici! fit Miyavi à bout de nerf

- C'est l'odeur des poissons... et puis rassit toi, fit Yura

Miyavi se rassit et tout à coup, du fond du marais une créature informe sorti de l'eau et s'accrocha au canot, Yura le reconnut et essaya de rentrer en contact avec lui :

- Nyuuueuuuhhsfuuusaaaaa, fit Yura

- Nyoooochdaklugakabiifakraaaa, fit la bête

Miyavi qui n'y comprenais rien sorti alors le "traducteur 2000" dont ne sais où et le posa dans le canot. Le traducteur 2000 dit alors :

- Yura a dit : « J'ai des germes en dessous des bras... », Seek a dit : « C'est le fun que tu m'en parles »

Car en fait oui la créature était belle et bien Seek, la créature des marais, le fils du frère de Yura, le magicien qui a transformé Gackt en coquerelle...

- Buuuufaskaaaabuuuufaskaaaasvaaafvaaaasjekikikikisdweeeee, fit Yura

- Lkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevlaaafuuutrréééé, fit Seek

- Yura a dit : « Miroir miroir pourquoi Gackt est si laid? », Seek a dit : « Car je l'ai transformé en coquerelle, mais même la il était presque mieux après », fit le traducteur

- Etooo, Dad peux-tu lui ask où nous sommes? fit Miyavi tout perdu

- Je sais très bien ou nous sommes, nous sommes dans un joli lac un peu moisit, mais ce n'est pas grave , fit Yura, Cette créature est ton cousin, je ne faisait que les présentations

- ..., fit Miyavi **(2)**

La créature partie tranquillement, exaspéré.

- Deguisdoooennuuujueeee!!, fit Yura essayant d'arrêter la bête

- Yura a dit : « N'essayer pas de m'arrêter, je suis une bougie!! », fit le traducteur

- Et what tu crois que tu lui as says now? fit Miyavi incertain des talents de son père

- Je lui ai juste demandé de rester, fit Yura

La créature jeta un dernier regard désespérer au canot et reparti au large, ou plutôt au profond.

- Ça doit être mon accent qui fait défaut... fit Yura

- Mouin... c'est maybe ça... fit Miyavi encore plus désespéré

Les deux hommes repartirent à leur maison, n'oubliant pas de passer par le poissonnier pour être moins suspect. Tout le monde, sauf Mana, mangèrent du bon poisson pour souper et personne n'osa demander pourquoi il était congelé quand il est arrivé.

Est-ce que Kaya va arriver un jour? Mana sortira-t-il de sa dépression? Est-ce que Yura va améliorer son accent Maraisiste? Est-ce que cette histoire va finir un jour? Est-ce que mon goberge a dégelé? C'est se que vous saurez dans l'épisode 7 ou peut-être pas...

Fin de l'épisode 6 (y'était temps non? XD)

(1)Les radis marins ça existe vraiment... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils appellent ça des radis marins mais bon... Car sa ressemble pas du tout à des radis lol. Enfin à la base moi et Miko on disait ça, à cause d'un jeu de Hamutaro dans la section fleur avec Pashmina lol et on faisait une histoire avec les fleurs lol.. Et il y avait des radis marins. Mais on avait dit ça comme ça XD; depuis les radis marins et les poulpes sont des choses qu'on introduit un peu partout dans notre vie, seulement car on aime les choses sans but précis.

(2) Ca aurait été plus drôle si je lui aurais fait dire "dot dot dot"? Lol je trouve ça drôle à dire XD (dot dot dot point point point, en anglais)


	8. Épisode 7

Épisode 7 - L'Exorcisme de Mana

C'était encore une journée ensoleillé comme la journée précédente, où Mana c'était décidé de dormir en attendant Kaya, sa sœur, qui n'arrivais toujours pas. Quelque minute plus tard, Kaya arriva en trombe dans la maison et couru vers la chambre de Mana avec des livres "Kamihidethéiste"**(1)**, des dizaines chandelles, des dizaines croix, des concombres électrique, des papillons séchés et surtout un clavier électronique pour imiter le son de l'orgue**(2)**. Une fois entré dans la chambre de sa sœur, elle la secoua pour la réveiller et vérifier si son corps était normal ou si elle est possédée. Quand Mana ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient blancs vitreux, ses cheveux emmêlé, elle n'était même pas maquiller, mais avait un teint très pale, en arrière plan jouais du Soft Ballet et parfois du Velvet Eden. En toute hâte, Kaya sauta sur sa sœur pour l'attacher, puis se rappela qu'elle avait oublié d'apporter de la corde, alors elle fit signe à Mana de l'attendre. Elle couru à sa maison chercher de la corde, mais en chemin elle se prit le pied dans un homard.

- Hey fait attention petite conne! fit le homard

- Désoler mais je dois me dépêcher à chercher de la corde sinon il sera trop tard! fit Kaya qui était reparti en courant

Tout a coup devant elle un tracteur se plaça, sur le siège il y avait le voisin de la famille, Jui, il portait un habit tout a fait "homme de la campagne" avec son éternel brin de mais sur le coin de la bouche. Le jeune homme descendit de son tracteur et alla voir son homard.

- Méchant Die! Excuse-toi à la dame! fit Jui

- J'n'ai pas envie, elle porte des rubans dans ses cheveux..., fit Die le homard

- Die! Tu sais que si tu m'obéis pas tu mérite la casserole! fit Jui de plus en plus énervé

- Oh non! Pas la casserole!! ___ fit Die qui devenais rose de peur

Jui se tourna vers Kaya et se pencha pour lui faire la baise main :

- Pardonner l'attitude de mon homard, que puis-je faire pour l'excuser? fit Jui

- ..., fit Kaya

Kaya réfléchit sur le coup il voulait dire "Vachier je dois partir au plus sacrant!" mais il se demanda, peut-être avait-il de la corde?

- Je voudrais de la corde, fit Kaya de la voix la plus aigu qu'il était capable

- Très bien, fit Jui d'un sourire qui manquait plein de dent

Jui se tourna vers sa maison et cria :

- Kengounetteee!!!

Et a se moment une femme vêtue d'une robe plutôt Country Lolita un peu déchiré, elle se nommait Kengo et avais beaucoup de maquillage surtout autour des yeux, se qui la fesait un peu ressembler a un panda.

- Oui mon chéri? fit Kengo

- Tu as de la corde solide proche? fit Jui

- Hum peut-être je vais aller voir, fit Kengo avant de rentrer dans la maison

Quelque instant plus tard la jeune femme arriva avec une longue corde très grosse et surtout solide.

- J'ai trouvé que la corde pour K sa feras l'affaire? fit Kengo en posant l'immense corde devant elle

- Qui est K? fit Kaya toute perdue

- K est notre vache, elle est forte et a des espèces de tatou bizarre ressemblant a des dix sur sont pelage, fit Jui

- Oh mais c'est la vache qui entre chez ma sœur parfois! fit Kaya

- Quoi vous l'avez vu?! On la encore perdu justement! fit Jui

- Elle est surement encore dans l'église c'est la que je l'ai vu la dernière fois, fit Kaya

- Waaa! Merci beaucoup ma chère inconnue je vais partir a sa recherche! fit Jui avant de monter sur son tracteur et de partir le plus vite qu'il pouvait

- Attend mon amour, Miisha va venir avec toi, fit Kengo avant de prendre le bras de Miisha et l'apporter vers le tracteur

Miisha était leur fils, avec une apparence de mascotte jaune. Il ressemblait à un gros nounours et était environ aussi grand que sa mère, Kengo.

- Fait attention a toi Juinou et Boku no Miisha! fit Kengo avant de rentrer dans sa maison

Kaya prit alors la corde se dépêcha à aller dans la maison de sa sœur avec la corde dans les mains. Rendu dans la chambre de Mana, elle s'empressa d'attacher sa sœur sur les barreaux du lit. Kaya plaça des chandelles rouges, roses et mauves en forme de cercle autour de Mana et mises de façon à fait une suite entre les chandelles soit un concombre électrique ou un papillon séché. Elle mit exactement dix croix pour former une étoile autour d'elle et du clavier électronique. La bible Kamihidethéiste en main elle commença à dire des incantations sombres en faisant des accords étranges sur le clavier :

- Hey baby, is not your number, I'm an electric cucumber, fit Kaya avec un air très sérieux

Mana ouvrit alors les yeux qui étaient complètement blanc, d'un coup de bras il se détacha les mains et pris une chandelle dans ses mains. Il la porta à sa bouche et souffla dessus comme le ferais Dada dans Sad Mask. Kaya continua :

- Je danse avec Cléopâtre, fit Kaya toujours avec un air sérieux

Des araignées sortirent de tous les orifices du petit corps de Mana et, la plus grosse, resta au niveau de ses cheveux. Mana la regarda du coin de l'oeil comme Dada la fait dans Sad Mask. Kaya ne remarqua rien de et continua son incantation :

- Streap Tease, fit Kaya toujours les yeux rivé sur son livre

Mana se leva et pris une paire de G-String du tiroir de Yura. Il enleva sa jupe et ses petite culotte et l'enfila remis sa jupe et se recoucha sur le lit. Kaya releva la tête de son livre et regarda Mana :

- Oh non! Ça n'a pas marché! fit Kaya

Mana avait toujours les yeux blancs comme Dada sur la pochette de Street of Alice. Sans que Kaya puisse faire quoi que se soit Mana se releva et s'assit devant le miroir pour "dessiner dans ses sourcils là où il n'est jamais allé" (voir traduction de Tsuppari Visual Rock 'n Roll)

Kaya désespéré appela chez ses parents :

- Moshi moshi, fit Kalm en répondant au téléphone

- Mama! Mana est possédé! fit Kaya

- Hein? Qui est à l'appareil? fit Kalm avec un accent a la Doku (gomen inside pour ceux qui connaisse Doku XD)

- Kaya =___=;;, fit Kaya

- Oh, et c'est quoi Mamamana? fit Kalm

- Hein? Euh je t'appelais pour un truc important... fit Kaya

- Et c'est quoi? fit Kalm

- Mana est possédé! fit Kaya pas calme du tout

- Qui est Mana? fit Kalm toute calme

- Ta fille, fit Kaya

- Et toi? fit Kalm

- Ton autre fille... fit Kaya

- Oh, fit Kalm

- ..., fit Kaya

- ..., fit Kalm

- ... =__=;; Passe moi donc Papa..., fit Kaya

- Qui sa? fit Kalm

- Dada! è__é, fit Kaya

- Ok mais tes P et tes D se ressemble beaucoup, fit Kalm

- Sa revient au même de toute manière T__T;;, fit Kaya

- Euh je sais pas trop a qui tu veut parler mais je te passe Dada... fit Kalm

- Enfin =_____=;;; fit Kaya

Kalm passa le téléphone à Dada et Dada raccrocha au moment ou il eu le téléphone dans les mains. Kaya rappela.

- Moshi moshi, fit la voix de Dada

- Toujours aussi baka hein? =____=; fit Kaya

- Hein?, fit Dada avec un accent a la Doku

- Laisse avant que tu me raccroches au nez, c'est Kaya, fit Kaya

- Ok, fit Dada en raccrochant

Kaya rappela.

- Mosh..

- MAIS TA FINI DE RACCROCHER OUI? fit Kaya en criant dans le combinée

- Oh... c'était drôle... fit Dada tout piteux comme un enfant de 3 ans

- =___= bon revenons au sujet principal avant de passer l'épisode 7 au téléphone, fit Kaya

- Dit c'est long

- Bon alors... NE RACCROCHE PAS

- c'était juste sa?

- Non je voulais juste être sur

- Ok je ne raccrocherais pas, fit Dada en posant le combiné à coté de lui

- bon alors c'était, euh allo? Papa? AAAAAHHH DADA REPREND SE PUTIN DE TÉLÉPHONE DE TA TABLE

- Ok ok, fit Dada en reprenant le combiné

- T_________T;; bon faisons vite : Mana est possédé

- C'est amusant la soumission, qu'es qu'il y a?

- Baka Hentai! __ Mana est possédé par un esprit et on dirais le tien

- Hein? fit Dada avec un accent a la Doku

- Mana est possédé il fait plein de truc comme toi, viens ici ___, fit Kaya

- Mais comment il peut être possédé d'esprit par quelque chose de vivant, c'est plus de la soumission avec l'esprit c'est nul, fit Dada

- Je sais pas trop, mais là Mana chante du Soft Ballet en se baladant en G-String dans la pièce! fit Kaya

- O__o Ok j'arrive! Veux voir sa moi! fit Dada

Dada se dépêcha d'aller à sa voiture, et alla à toute vitesse vers la maison de sa fille. Il arriva en quelque minute et entra dans la chambre.

Dès son premier pas dans la chambre Mana tomba au sol et l'esprit pervers de Dada sorti du corps de Mana. Kaya et Dada ramassèrent son corps et la posèrent sur le lit. Dada ne voulu pas croire que Mana était possédé par son esprit et dit que c'était sans doute l'hérédité se qui fit une peur extrême à Kaya.

Est-ce que Kaya sera aussi une "victime" de l'hérédité? Vais-je ravoir mon ordi avant la fin de l'épisode 8? Vais me tanner d'écoute mes 81 chansons de Kagrra en boucle car c'est le seul CD que j'ai présentement?

Fin de l'épisode 7

(1) C'est le nom de ma "secte" où Kami et hide sont les dieux (ahaha)

(2) Le chiffre dix pour moi dix mois, évidement, concombre électrique pour hide et sa chanson Electric Cucumber et les papillons pour Kami.

[EDIT]

Bon fac j'avais décidé de corrigé tout les vieux chapitre de l'histoire, mais finalement j'me dit que tout se que j'écris c'est de la crap pis vous lisez sa pour rire fac on s'en caliss des fautes pis si vous comprenez pas de quoi ben écrivé moué des PM pis j'va vous expliqué sa (et ajouter une note au chapitre, j'ai pas juste sa a faire relire mes vieux chapitre qui trouvé quesque vous comprendrez pas criss LOL) mais de toute manière j'me dit qui a eu tellement de gens qui ont lui cette fic par le passé pis qui suivait pareil j'me dit qua doit pas être si pire LOL


	9. Épisode 8

Épisode 8 - L'incendie

Mana se réveilla le lendemain avec un énorme mal de tête et une irrésistible envie de manger. C'était une journée de pluie pour changer un peu. Yura préparait le repas, il était déjà midi. Mana sorti de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis les funérailles ce qui fit sursauté la famille présente dans la maison : Surtout qu'elle n'était pas maquillé.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! fit Kaisui

- Qui est-ce? fit Miyavi

- Je ne sais pas, fit Aozora

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! fit Kaisui

- Qui es-tu? fit Yura une casserole a la main

- Je suis ta femme, fit Mana de la voix la plus aigu qu'elle était capable

- Tu mens! Ma femme ne ma jamais parler! fit Yura

- Je te ferais remarquer que Gackt, mon interprète habituel, est présentement mort... fit Mana toujours avec sa voix aigu

- Bon argument! fit Miyavi

- Mais tu ressembles plutot d'un homme ___, fit Aozora

Mana, désespéré, alla dans la salle de bain et deux heures plus tard elle avait son allure habituelle.

- Ma chérie! fit Yura en sautant dans les bras de sa femme, un homme a essayer de se faire passé pour toi!

Mana pris alors le bras de son mari et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Qu'es qu'il y a chérie? fit Yura

- Yura, j'ai un secret... a te dire dans l'oreille~, fit Mana en cantonnant la stupide chanson "prout prout prout que je t'aime"

- .__., fit Yura

- Euh gomen, alors j'ai une secret a te dévoiler, fit Mana

- oui? fit Yura

- Je suis... un transsexuel, fit Mana en faisant retomber sa voix à son timbre grave habituel

- Parfait! Alors baisons! fit Yura

- Hein? O__o je croit que ta mal compris la ^^;;, fit Mana

- Ben un transsexuel, c'est pas quand on se transforme en objet sexuel? fit Yura

- =__=;;; pas du tout..., fit Mana

- Oh... fit Yura déçu, c'est quoi alors

- C'est quand on se fait changer de sexe, fit Mana

- Ça veut dire que t'es devenu un homme O___O, fit Yura avec des grand yeux

- Mais bon baka! ___ À la base j'était un homme et je suis devenu une femme, fit Mana désespéré

- Ah... C'est pour sa que tu as a de seins, fit Yura

- T___T;;; Et ma voix non plu je l'ai pas changer, fit Mana

- Pourquoi? fit Yura

- Manque de budget, fit Mana

- Ok... Mais dit... On peut baiser quand même? fit Yura

- AAAH ___ Non mais y a que des obsédé dans cette putin d'histoire ou quoi?? ___, fit Mana

- Effectivement ^_^, fit une voix venu encore de nul part qui doit être la voix de la fanficeuse

- Alors?, fit Yura avec des yeux piteux

- T___T;; ok mais TOI LA FANFICQUEUSE FAIT PAS DE LEMON U_U;; je tien a ma vie privé, fit Mana

- Ok ok... ç__ç, fit la fanficeuse, j'aime même pas le droit de regarder un peu? ç_ç

- NON è___é, fit Mana

- Nyuuuuu ;___; mishant Mana, fit la fanficeuse

Pendant que Mana et Yura s'amusait dans le lit; Kaisui, Aozora et Miyavi jouait a botte-marmorte dans la cour. Aya dormait tranquillement dans son lit a baldaquin rose. Shinya, elle, était disparu depuis que la guerre entre Kaisui et Aozora se soit réglée. Il paraîtrait qu'elle soit partie à une maison pour personne âgé, pour draguer. Kasumi, la fanficeuse, mange des pogos en écoutant du Velvet Eden et en écrivant une fic débile. Les voisins avaient retrouvé leur vache quelque heure après que Kaya leur ai indiqué ou elle était. Miisha s'amusait à mettre des rubans sur la tête de son homard domestique. Que de joie. Tout le monde est heureux, en particulier deux personnes et vous savez de qui je parle.

Une heure plus tard, Mana et Yura sortirent de la chambre légèrement décoiffer. Mana se recoiffa dans le miroir de la salle de bain et y resta un bon moment. Yura parti de la chambre en gambadant et décida de préparer le repas même si il était deux heure en avance sur l'heure du souper. Tout a coup la marmotte de Kaisui, Aozora et Miyavi, tomba sur la tête de Yura, ce dernier sursauta et échappa le petit poêle a bois au sol.- Papa, tu peux nous redonner notre marmotte? fit Aozora en criant au loin

- Ouais car sinon on va être obliger d'aller la chercher =___=;;, fit Miyavi tout paresseux mais encore plein d'énergie pour botter sa marmotte

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! fit Kaisui

Yura leur lança la marmotte et son attention se portant au sol en train de brûler. Par réflexe Yura s'assit sur le feu pour l'étouffer, mais il se brûla plus le poil de raie. Il alla au toilette et se mit les fesses dans l'eau du lavabo, se qu'il lui valu une gifle de la part de Mana qui était au trône. Yura ressorti de la salle de bain la joue rouge. Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit que le feu consumait déjà les murs. Kaisui, Aozora et Miyavi le remarquèrent aussi et s'assirent devant le feu. Aozora et Miyavi chantèrent :

- Feu feu joli feu, ta chaleur nous éblouie, feu feu joli feu, monte dans la nuit~~, firent Miyavi et Aozora

Alors que Kaisui chantait sur le même air :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~, fit Kaisui

Sous ses quelques paroles le feu pris plus d'ampleur. Yura agitait les bras dans tout les sens en sautillant idiotement (voir Sims), mais il ne réussit qu'a se casser une côte et dû rester dans une position débile, incapable de bouger. Un petit con, qui n'a pas de but dans la vie, passa devant la fenêtre et ria d'eux bruyamment et mal, ensuite il parti sans plus de mot.

Mana sorti des toilettes a se moment et dès qu'elle vu le feu, elle s'évanoui. La marmotte avança vers le feu et brûla dedans.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! fit Kaisui

- Noooooonnn!! fit Aozora

- Notre Marmottteeee!! fit Miyavi

Finalement les enfants se résumèrent à sortir de la maison en flamme, prenant la marmotte morte et a moitié calciner pour l'enterrer dans la cour.

Leurs parents, incapable de se sauver, restèrent dans la maison. Yura essaya de se rendre à la porte de sorti mais sa démarche lui donnait l'air d'un petit soldat vert. Mana toujours évanoui ne se rendait compte de rien.

C'est alors que tout à coup Shinya sorti des ténèbre de sa chambre. Et oui cette vielle dame était toujours en vie et c'est le cas de le dire! Car les rumeurs était bien fondé, elle était bien parti dragué a la maison a personne âgé. Elle a rencontrer là-bas un beau vieil homme nommer Yu~ki. D'ailleurs Yu~ki sorti lui aussi des ténèbre a la suite de Shinya. Voyant le feu et les deux jeunes adultes figés, ils décidèrent de les aider à sortir.

Mais vu la vitesse ou il allait vers eux, la maison aurait eu le temps de brûler dix fois avant qu'il les aille sauver.

Soudain une motte rose rapide comme l'éclair passa à toute vitesse dans la maison et s'arrêta au téléphone. C'était Aya, la lapine appela vite fait son fiancé, Kazuno, un lapin d'une couleur noir royal. Dès que Aya raccrocha le combiné, Kazuno était déjà au pas de la porte. Aya ouvrit la porte et embrassa son fiancé, se qui eu pour effet de les transformé en prince et en princesse et avec se corps il purent sauver ses quatre idiot et idiote.

Une fois ceci fait il se retransformèrent en lapin royaux. Yura toujours fixer dans sa position étrange fixait la maison des yeux et tout se qu'il réussit a dire avec un grand sourire :

- Yeah! Un barbecue géant! fit Yura

Est-ce que la famille va avoir une nouvelle maison? Est-ce que je vais ravoir mon ordi un jour? Est-ce que dans le prochain épisode Kaisui diras autre chose que "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"?

Fin de l'épisode 8


	10. Épisode 9

Épisode 9 - Le déménagement

C'était toujours une belle journée de pluie, où la maison de notre famille brûlais quand même a gros feu. Yura avait réussit a se "décoincé" malgré que maintenant il souffrait terriblement. Yura, Miyavi, Kaisui et Aozora décidèrent de sortir des saucisses pour les faire cuire joyeusement sur la maison, même s'ils étaient attristés du décès de leur marmotte. Mana s'était réveiller grâce a la pluie fouettant sont visage, lui laissant de petite marque rouge. Mana voyant la maison brûler, emprunta le cellulaire a sa belle-mère, Shinya, qui elle était en train de nettoyer les dentiers de Yu~ki de sa langue. Mana appella les pompier, mais bizarrement, il était tous occupé, soudain Mana se rappela d'un de ses ancienne conquête, qui était vendeur de pudding, mais c'était maintenant tournée vers l'élevage Pokémon : Klaha. Mana l'appella :

- Moshi moshi, fit Klaha en répondant au téléphone

- Klaha-kun! C'est Mana, fit Mana oubliant sa voix grave

- O________O Mana! Mais en quel honneur parles-tu?? fit Klaha quasi traumatisé

- Gackt est mort, fit Mana

- Waa! Quel bonne nouvelle ^^, fit Klaha

- Je te dérange? fit Mana

- Pas du tout, fit Klaha, je vient de terminer mon combat contre un petit amateur qui voulais me battre

- ^^;; ok... euh Klaha j'ai un service a te demander, fit Mana

- Oui ma chérie? fit Klaha

- C'est que ma maison crame... fit Mana tout a fait calme (mais pas amnésique c'est déjà ça)

- et? fit Klaha

- Bah je voudrais que tu utilise un de tes Pokémon pour l'éteindre ^^;, fit Mana

- D'accord j'arrive tout de suite ^^, fit Klaha

Klaha arriva assez vite, Yura et les enfants avaient eu a peine le temps de mangé 2 ou 3 saucisse chacun. Klaha se dépêcha à sortir ses pokéballs et les lança une par une. Sous les yeux étonnés de Mana, Klaha répondit :

- J'ai jamais comprit comment Ash et les autres dresseur fesait pour savoir quel Pokémon était dans quelle pokéball ^^;;, fit Klaha

- Je voix ^^;;, fit Mana

- Waa c'est encore plus surprenant quand on voit les lèvres bouger en même temps *o*, fit Klaha

- =__=;;; Dépêche toi d'éteindre la maison..., fit Mana désespéré

Klaha rappela chaque Pokémon sauf Squirtle et dit :

- Squirtle attaque pistolet a eeeaaaauuu!! fit Klaha en pointant le doigt vers la maison

Et la maison s'éteignit, tout le monde était soulager, sauf Yura et les enfant qui ne pouvait maintenant plu faire cuire leurs saucisses.

- Maintenant quesque je gagne?, fit Klaha en se retournant vers Mana

- Euuuh... fit Mana en regardant au alentour

Tout à coup Mana vit Miisha, le fils de leur voisin, avec un pouding dans les mains. Mana couru pour lui arracher des mains et le donna a Klaha :

- Tien, fit Mana en lui donnant le pudding

- Oooooh merci du pouding *o*, fit Klaha en fantasmant sur le pouding

Klaha, heureux de son pudding, le mangea avec joie. La famille entrèrent dans la maison a moitié bruler, Yura et les enfants commencèrent a comprendre se qui c'est passé. Klaha mangeait toujours sont pudding dehors. Mana, Yura, Kaisui, Miyavi, Aozora et Shinya repérèrent les choses qui était toujours bonne et essayèrent de les emmenés a l'extérieur, mais aucun d'entre eux ne réussirent a soulever quelque chose alors ils décidèrent d'appeler les déménageurs.

- Moshi moshi, ici les bisho-déménageur à votre service, fit une voix masculine et sensuelle

- Euh oui... nous avons besoin de 3 déménageur..., fit Yura

- Quel adresse? fit l'homme

- Euuuh la pancarte de la maison est brûlé..., fit Yura

- C'est malin et comment on vient? fit l'homme

- Je ne sais pas, fit Yura

Tout a coup Miyavi pris le téléphone des mains de sont père

- Hey t'es pas un BS ta surment un GPS non? fit Miyavi

- Euh ouais, fit l'homme

- Ben trouve nous grâce au cell, fit Miyavi

Miyavi pointa le téléphone et ciel en faisant des mouvements de gauche a droite avec son bras. Tout à coup 3 déménageurs arrivèrent. Ils s'appelaient Tohru, Kaoru et Tero. Ils avançaient langoureusement vers la maison, leur pas synchroniser, jusqu'à temps que Tohru se prenne le pied dans le dos du pauvre Klaha, qui était heureux assit la dans son monde de pudding. Le nez de Klaha trempa dans le pudding maintenant immangeable, et le choc vit tomber quelque une de ses pokéball au sol. Tohru s'excusa du mieux qu'il pu, mais Klaha très fâché que quelqu'un ai gâché son succulent pudding cria en attrapant une balle sur sa hanche :

- Je te défi en duellll, fit Klaha avec du pudding a la vanille sur le nez

- J'accepte le défiiii, fit Tohru qui est aussi un maitre Pokémon

Klaha lança sa pokéball et il en sorti Magikarp. Tohru lança lui aussi sa pokéball et il en sorti un Metapod.

- Magikarp attaque Splasssshhhh ____, fit Klaha

- Metapod attaque Hardeeeeeennnnn ____, fit Tohru

Pendant que se combat qui risque d'aboutir a rien se déroulait, Tero et Kaoru continuais a avancer langoureusement en essayant de cacher leur désespéramment. Yura fut le seul a aider les 2 déménageur a sortir les chose de la maison; Mana arbitrait le match entre Klaha et Tohru, juste pour avoir une raison de pas travailler, Kaisui, Aozora et Miyavi se promenais dans la rue, Shinya et Yu~ki se nettoyait toujours le dentier mutuellement avec leur langue et Aya et Kazuno gambadait joyeusement. Après que tout les meuble soit sorti de la maison, les locataires cherchèrent une nouvelle maison et Mana, qui avait arrêté d'arbitrer le match, tomba en amour avec un manoir abandonné qui était a moitié prix. Ils se mirent d'accord pour cette endroit et allèrent voir se manoir laissant Klaha et Tohru a leur combat et les 2 autre déménageur a leur camion. En fait ce manoir était a deux maison de leur ancienne maison et donc avait toujours les même voisins. Ce manoir était grand et sombre on aurais dit une maison hanté. Devant le manoir un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux attendait. La famille s'approcha.

- Bonjour, je suis Tetsu vous êtes les personnes qui veulent emménagé ici? fit le vieil homme

- Oui, fit Yura, pouvons-nous visiter avant d'acheter

- Bien sur ^^ entrer... fit Tetsu en ouvrant la porte du manoir

La famille entrèrent et visitèrent, tout était très sombre et effrayant mais la famille avait l'air de seulement bien aimer le décor rappelant le manoir de "L'Earl of Dracula" dans Bara no Konrei. D'ailleurs en montant un des escalier on pouvait voir le portrait d'une jeune fille avec une inscription en sang : Cecil. En voyant sa Yura ne pu s'empêcher de parler :

- Hey Cecil c'est pas un nom de gars? fit Yura

Mais tout le monde fit l'oreille sourde.

- L'OREILLE SOURDE!! fit tout le monde

En montant au deuxième étage ils entendirent des gémissement d'un bébé. Miyavi s'arrêta net.

- Y a un pédo dans le manoir O___O, fit Miyavi

- Hein comment sa? fit Kaisui

- J'entend des gémissement de bébé! fit Miyavi

- Moi aussi je les entend... fit Aozora

Les adultes continuèrent leur visite alors que les enfants et les lapins royaux cherchèrent d'où venaient les gémissements. Les cris les amenèrent dans une petite pièce dont les murs roses contrastaient avec le reste du manoir. Dans cette pièce il y avait un petit bébé seul. D'après ses vêtements c'était une fille. Kaisui et Aozora s'approchèrent en premier.

- Oooooh regarde c'était un petit bébé tout seul, fit Kaisui on la prenant dans ses bras

- Trop mignooonnn elle a un gros visage tout mignoooonnn ^o^, fit Aozora

- Buuuuh... fit le bébé en regardant ailleurs

- Oooh on dirais qu'elle boouuuuddeee X3, fit Kaisui complètement sous le charme

- Boudou boudou? fit Aozora en jouant sur les petite lèvres du bébé

- C'est elle qui fesait tout se bruit dis donc... elle est bien perverse pour son age O_O, fit Miyavi en s'approchant a son tour

- Gaaaaah T.T, fit le petit bébé en regardant toujours ailleurs et en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche

Kaisui la posa au sol. Le petit bébé s'approcha à quatre pattes de Aya et lui fit un gros calin.

- Ooooooohh troooop choooouuuuuu *o*, firent Kaisui et Aozora en même temps

- Elle est pas en train de l'étouffer la? ^^;; fit Miyavi

- Mais non ^^, fit Kaisui

- Gnuuuh O_O, fit Aya compresser par les bras de la petite

- Ti hi hi ^^, fit la petit qui sourit pour la première fois

- KAWAIIIII!!! *o*, firent encore Kaisui et Aozora

- Au fait comment peut-elle bien s'appeler? fit Miyavi

- Euuuh ah regardons sur l'étiquette de sa robe!, fit Kaisui

Aozora approcha la petite d'elle, la faisant lâcher Aya, qui pu enfin respirer. Aozora lu l'étiquette de sa robe : Michiru.

- Kawaii!! fit Aozora

- Quoi elle s'appelle kawaii? O_O fit Miyavi

- Euh non elle s'appelle Michiru X3 trop mignooonnn, fit Aozora

Les enfants amenèrent la petite Michiru avec eux et rejoignirent leur parent qui était pas mal loin dans la visite. Après la petite visite ils signèrent un contact pour avoir la maison pendant au moins 11 jours avant de décidé si il achetait le manoir ou non.

Est-ce que la famille va acheter le manoir? Qui fait Michiru abandonné dans cette pièce? Est-ce que Klaha et Tohru vont finir leurs combats un jour? C'est se que vous saurez dans les prochain épisode ^^

Fin de l'épisode 9

Note : Metapod doit être le plus nul des Pokémon car il n'a que Harden comme attaque si on l'attrape comme sa a la nature et sa ne sert qua augmenter sa défense. Et Magikarp lui c'est qu'il n'a que Splash qui est une attaque... qui fait absolument rien ^^;; alors c'est pour sa que le combat entre Klaha et Tohru ne peut jamais finir a moins que un des deux abandonne


	11. Épisode 10

Épisode 10 - DIIIIIIIIIIXXX!!

C'était toujours en cette belle journée de pluie, que la famille allait chercher les déménageurs pour amener les meubles dans leur nouvelle maison. Il aurait à dormir 11 nuits dans ce manoir pour l'avoir. Klaha et Tohru se battait toujours dans leur combat plein de concentration. Après que les meuble et les boites soit entrer dans le manoir, Miyavi tenu absolument a savoir le parfum de Kaoru, il sentait si bon. Après que Kaoru lui dit timidement que c'était son odeur corporelle, les déménageurs partirent. Kaisui montra enfin la petite Michiru a ses parents, leur disant qu'elle avait été abandonnée dans le manoir et qu'ils voulaient la garder, les parents acceptèrent automatiquement en voyant la jolie petite bouille boudeuse que l'enfant avait. Le soir même, car il était très tard, Kaisui dormit avec la petite Michiru, malgré le grand combat entre elle et Aozora pour dormir avec l'enfant. Le lendemain fut une journée plutot sombre, a partir de cette journée il resterais 10 jour pour décider si il prendrais la maison ou non. Ils avait tous faim, alors Mana et Yura partirent acheter de la nourriture. Michiru devais se recoucher alors Aozora tentas de chanter une comptine pour l'endormir :

- KyOooo-SaaaaAAAaannn, KYoooOO-SaaaaAAAAaaannn DOrmeeeeezz vOUuuuUuSs DorMeEeEeeZz VouuuUUs~~, fit Aozora en chantant de sa jolie voix

- Ouiiiiiiin __, fit Michiru

Kaisui poussa Aozora en lui disant qu'elle chantait trop mal et essaya à son tour :

- ÀàÀà LaaAA ClAAiiireee FOnTaiinEuh, M'eN AllaaAAn ProOOmeeNeZZ J'Ai VuuuUU uN BiShONeeeN EnTRraaain de See Laveeerrr~~, fit Kaisui

- O___O Ouuuuuuiiiiiiinnn ____, fit Michiru

Miyavi poussa Kaisui en lui disant quelle chantait pas mieux et que sa chanson lui fesait peur et essaya a son tour :

- itoshii hito...nakanaide, warattemisete, namida ga mitakute "suki" tte itta n ja nai n da yo?~~, fit Miyavi

Michiru s'endormit facilement ensuite.

Tout à coup on sonna à la porte, ils allèrent voir les 3 qui cela pouvait bien être. Miyavi ouvrit la porte, c'était Tetsu.

Le vieil homme leva la tête vers le jeune qui venait d'ouvrir :

- Il reste 10 jour pour décider si vous prenez cette maison ou non, fit Tetsu

Et il parti. Miyavi referma la porte et on sonne de nouveau à la porte. Miyavi rouvrit. Juste a voir l'habit du jeune homme il reconnu que c'était un facteur, ce dernier lui tendit une lettre puis dit :

- DIIIIIIIIIIIIXXX! fit le facteur en faisant un signe diabolique de la main, au fait je m'appelle Jun.

Et se dernier reparti aussi vite qu'il était arriver. Miyavi ouvrit la lettre il était inscrit un gros DIX en lettre de sang. Tout a coup, à ce moment même Michiru se réveilla.

- K'so allons a la bat cave! fit Miyavi avec un air sérieux

- nani?, firent Aozora et Kaisui en mm temps

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, fit Michiru en pleurant dans sa chambre

- Euh je voulait dire, allons voir Michiru ^^;;

Sur ce ils montèrent a la chambre du poupon, Aozora la pris dans ses bras :

- Quesque tu as ma petite, hein? fit Aozora

- zveuduzu, fit Michiru (Traduction : je veux du jus)

- Hein??

- zveuduzuuu _, fit Michiru

- Comprend rien ^^;;;, fit Aozora

Kaisui sorti alors un dictionnaire bébé/français et chercha que voulais dit "zveuduzu".

- Sa veut dire qu'il veut boire... fit Kaisui

- Mais on ne peut pas lui donner rien temps que les parents ne sont pas arrivés .__., fit Aozora

- On en a pas Michiru..., fit Miyavi en s'approchant du bébé

Tout à coup une bière apparue dans les mains de Miyavi.

- C'est quoi çaaaa O_O, fit Aozora qui leva les bras en l'air surpris, se qui fit tombé le bébé au sol

- Ouiiiiinn ___, fi Michiru qui était tombé au sol (traduction : Baka pourquoi tu ma échapper sale brute!)

- C'est de la bière, fit Miyavi en sentant à l'intérieur du contenant

- Pourquoi c'est apparu la O_O, fit Kaisui

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une idée, fit Miyavi

Miyavi repris le bébé du sol et lui donna une gorgée de bière.

- O_O quesque tu faiiiis! fit Kaisui

- Je lui donne a boire il a soif, fit Miyavi

- Ah ouais c'est logique, fit Aozora

- En plus comme sa on aura pas a lui chanter de berceuse elle dormira tout seul, fit Miyavi

- Oooh oui bonne idée! fit Kaisui

Miyavi donna encore 9 gorgée de plus a Michiru et Michiru tomba alors complètement saoul puis s'endormit.

Soudain on sonna encore à la porte. Les trois enfants allèrent à la porte mais cette fois ce fut Kaisui qui ouvrit la porte. C'était Dada.

- Grand papa quesque tu fait la! fit Kaisui toute surprise

- Euh je suis venu pour que tes parents m'héberge un peu dans votre maison, car je me suis fait virer de chez moi, fit Dada

- Tu t'es fait virer comment? O_O, fit Miyavi

- Bah Kalm ne voulais pas que j'amène ma girafe dans la maison alors..., fit Dada

- Girafe??, firent les Miyavi, Kaisui et Aozora en choeur

- Oui je vous présente ma girafe ^__^, fit Dada en leur montrant une girafe

La girafe était bien plus grande que le petit Dada.

- D'ailleurs elle peut entrer? ç__ç, fit Dada avec des yeux piteux

- Euuuh ouais ya de la place de toute manière..., fit Aozora en regardant dans le hall

- Yééé merci ^___^, fit Dada entrant dans la maison avec sa girafe

- Au fait comment tu as su qu'on habitait ici maintenant?, fit Aozora

- Euh c'est Klaha et Tohru qui fesait un match Pokémon devant votre ancienne maison brûler..., fit Dada

- Ils n'ont pas fini O_O, fit Miyavi

- Euh non, fit Dada, sa fait longtemps qu'il font sa?

- Oui légèrement ^^;, fit Aozora

Ils continuèrent à parler ensemble dans la cuisine, laissant la girafe dans le hall, mais 10 minute plus tard, Michiru se réveilla soudain et pleura.

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH ___, fit Michiru en pleurant

Ils montèrent tous voir le bébé. Kaisui pris le bébé cette fois :

- Qu es qu'il y a, ma petite?, fit Kaisui

- zéfépepibuu _, fit Michiru (Traduction : J'ai fait pipi buuuu)

- hein? O_o, fit Kaisui

- zersedantondiconaire T_T;, fit Michiru (Traduction : Cherche dans ton dictionnaire)

- ?_?, fit Kaisui

Kaisui chercha alors dans son dictionnaire, elle comprenait vraiment rien de se que disait Michiru, et compris qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui change sa couche. Quand les autre le comprirent aussi il jouèrent a "jan ken pon" et Dada fut finalement désigner pour changer la couche de la petite. Dada, a contre coeur, enleva la couche de la petite :

- Mais?! C'était pas censé être une fille?, fit Dada surpris

- Bah ouais c'est une fille pourquoi? .__., fit Kaisui

- Bah d'après se que je voit la sa me semble être plutot un garçon O_o, fit Dada

Ils s'approchèrent tous de Michiru et regardèrent, et oui c'était bien un petit garçon.

- Oooh trop chou!, fit Kaisui

- Oui guchi guchi ^___^, fit Dada en chatouillant la partie intime de Michiru

- -, fit Michiru en boudant, lèssemonchtipènich - (Traduction : lâche mon petit pénis)

- Hein tu veux qu'on le lèche 'o' il est précoce!, fit Dada

- lèsssseeee -----, fit Michiru (Traduction : lâcheeee)

Dada se pencha pour lécher l'endroit, mais reçu vite fait un "Michiru's kick" sous le menton.

- hentai T_T;;, fit Michiru

- Oooh son premier mot!! *o*, fit Aozora

- Trop mignon redit le!!, fit Kaisui

- buuh... =_=;;, fit Michiru (Traduction : Buuh...)

Dada finit alors d'enlever la couche et Kaisui alla la jeter. Ils lavèrent les fesses de Michiru et quand ils voulurent lui mettre une couche, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'en avait pas.

- Qu'es-ce qu'on fait?, fit Dada

- On lui met du papier de toilette à la place! 8D, fit Aozora

- Baka =_=;;, fit Michiru

- Oooh son second mot!! *o*, fit Kaisui

- -_-;, fit Michiru (Traduction : -_-; )

- Bon des couches on n'en a pas..., fit Miyavi

A ses quatre dernier mot une couche apparu dans les mains de Miyavi. Ils lui mirent et le mettèrent dans sont berceau.

- Je veux essayer de l'endormir en chantant! ^__^, fit Aozora en se plaçant devant le lit du bébé

- O_O -, fit Michiru en se bouchant déjà les oreilles (Traduction : k'so)

- AAAaaaa voooUUUuus DiiiIIrreeeZZ jEEE MAaaMAaaaa, PoooUUurrquuOOOiii jEeee nEee SOuuriiis ppAAAAs~~, fit Aozora en chantant

- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH ____, fit Michiru en pleurant (Traduction : Non au secours pas sa!)

- Aaaah regarde se que tu as fait _ laisse moi le calmer!, fit Kaisui

- ç_ç, fit Aozora

- IiiL éTaaaiIIIs UuuUn PiItII KyYYoOOO, IiiL éTaaaiIIIs UuuUn PiItII KyYYoOOO, QuiiIII n'aAAvaIIS jA-JaaA-JAAaamais chanté, QuiiIII n'aAAvaIIS jA-JaaA-JAAaamais chanté, OhéÉÉ OhéÉÉÉÉééé~~, fit Kaisui en chantant

- - buuuuuh, fit Michiru (Traduction : _ Nooooon!)

- Pfff U_U, fit Aozora

- Laisser moi faire U_U, fit Miyavi en s'éclaircissant la voix

- ..., fit Michiru (Traduction : ...)

- Oyasumi no kisu wa shite agerannai mitai dakara, gomen na, dakara utau yo~~, fit Miyavi en chantant

- buuh..., fit Michiru en boudant (ta déjà chanter toi)

- Hey! -, fit Miyavi

- Bon ok je vais essayer aussi puisque vous me le demander, fit un itinérant

- O_O on t'a même pas parler et t'es qui??, fit Kaisui

- Va-t-en c'est a mon tour -, fit Dada en poussant l'inconnu par la fenêtre

- ..., fit Michiru toujours en train de bouder (Traduction : baka desu)

- Dance with Skeleton, Listen Silence, See the Shadow... Dance with Skeleton, Listen Silence, See the Shadooooow...~~ fit Dada en chantant

Michiru s'endormit enfin. Soulagée il retournèrent dans le hall en descendant le grand escalier, quand tout a coup une mélodie résonna dans le manoir. C'était une chanson de Moi dix Mois intitulé La dix Croix. C'est alors que soudain dix croix apparaissèrent devant eux, comme hypnotisé ils crièrent dix en coeur en faisant un signe diabolique de leur main :

- DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXX!!!!, firent-ils dix seconde en criant

Dès qu'ils se turent; quelqu'un sonna à la porte, les dix croix disparurent et la musique s'arrêta comme par magie. Ils allèrent tous à la porte, mais Dada s'arrêta pour s'occuper de sa girafe en chemin. Aozora ouvrit la porte, c'était Kaya.

- Tante Kaya, mais quesque tu fait ici! fit Aozora

- Salut ^^; je voulais demander a ma soeur si elle ne voulais pas m'héberger quelque jour... Je me suis engueulé avec Hora et je ne veux pas le voir pour un moment..., fit Kaya

- Ooh et pourquoi? .__., fit Kaisui

- Il arrête pas de regarder les belles personnes gothic lolita en ma présence =_=;, fit Kaya

- Bienvenue ^___^, fit Miyavi

- Merci ^^;, fit Kaya

- Qui est la?, fit Dada

- C'est Kaya, fit Kaisui

- Oooh ma chérie, dommage que j'ai pas de téléphone c'est amusant ta réaction quand je te raccroche au nez ^__^, fit Dada

- =_=;; salut p'pa... quesque tu fait ici, fit Kaya

- Je me suis fait jeter dehors... a cause de ma girafe ç_ç, fit Dada

- Ta girafe O____O, fit Kaya

- Ouais ^__^ regarde la!, fit Dada en pointant la girafe

- O_____O c'est quoi sa?? Depuis quand tu as une girafe toi?? O__O, fit Kaya

- Je l'ai trouver a la rue alors je l'ai adopter mais ta mère a pas voulu que je la garder... j'ai dit c'est la girafe qui reste ou moi qui part et elle ma fait mes bagages U_U, fit Dada

- =____=;;, fit Kaya

Soudain Michiru se réveilla encore.

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH -, fit Michiru en pleurant

Découragé, ils montèrent tous voir Michiru à sa chambre. Miyavi le pris.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ENCORE mon chéri? fit Miyavi

- zaifin, fit Michiru

- ..., fit Miyavi

- ..., fit Michiru

- dictionnaire?, fit Miyavi

Kaisui chercha dans son dictionnaire bébé/français et compris qu'il avait faim.

- Oooh baby, on a rien a mangé gomen

- -, fit Michiru

Soudain une charlotte à la fraise apparue dans les mains de Miyavi. Il la fit manger à Michiru et le posa dans le lit.

- Je vais me réessayer!! è_é, fit Aozora

- K'so -, fit Michiru

- oooh son 3e mot!, fit Kaisui

- =_=;; bon... Ai no uta wo ima KIMI ni tsutae you to, Tenshi no KIRAMEKI afureru keshiki wo kakenukeru, Taoreru made Let's fly again~~, fit Aozora en chantant

- Ouiiiiiiiin!!! ___, fit Michiru

- -_-;, fit Aozora

- vais réessayer moi aussi! è_é, fit Kaisui

- T_T;, fit Michiru

- umaretetatta kyuunen no boku maiban bed no naka, nekoooo to futari neyou~~, fit Kaisui

- buuuuh --, fit Michiru

- -_-;, fit Kaisui

- Moi aussi je vais réessayer -, fit Miyavi

- bonne chance, fit Aozora, ç_ç

- jouzukunai PIANO da kedo, kiitekureru kana~~, fit Miyavi

- buuuuuh --, fit Michiru

- -_-;, fit Miyavi

- kusatteku ruuju o ageyou, kusatteku anata o uzumeyou, kusatteku ohana o ageyou, kusatte yuku yomigaeranu you ni~~, fit Dada en chantant

- buuuuuh -, fit Michiru

- _ hey!, fit Dada

- je vais essayer alors -, fit Kaya

- oui -_-;, fit Dada

- torikagogoto fushyoku sare kuzureru, moro sugita tsubasa, atashi wa itsu made shi ni tsuzukeru, itazurani kega shite, issoko no nodo goto tsubusebaii~~, fit Kaya en chantant

Michiru s'endormit. Ils sortirent de la pièce doucement, et Dada remarqua que lui aussi avait faim et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ils décidèrent alors de sortir dehors pour voir si les parents arrivaient, mais rien. Miyavi tourna la tête vers son ancienne maison et vu au loin... :

- Hey man! Ils se battent encore!! O__O, fit Miyavi en parlant de Klaha et Tohru

Ils décidèrent de s'approcher du combat et tout à coup les Pokémon de Klaha et Tohru évoluèrent. Le Magikarp de Klaha évolua en un gigantesque et impressionnant Gyarados et le petit Metapod de Tohru évolua en un petit Butterfree. Après une attaque grandiose de Gyarados, le petit Butterfree fut automatiquement évanoui. Tohru le rappela dans sa pokéball et parti au loin vers le soleil couchant :

- On se reverra! fit Tohru

Et Tohru parti. Klaha, maintenant fière de sa bataille, n'avait plu faim, alors parti pour jeter le pouding sous les yeux affamé de la famille. Tout le monde se jeta sur la poubelle, mais avant que le pouding tombe dans la poubelle une main féminine prit le pouding et nos 5 amis s'explosèrent la tête sur la poubelle. C'était la voisine, Kengo, elle donna une gifle à Klaha.

- Tu as volé le pouding a mon fils!!, fit Kengo

Ensuite Kengo donna le pouding à Miisha et ce dernier le mangea impatiemment. Klaha ne comprenait rien de tout se qu'il venait d'arrivé mais laissa tombé. Nos 5 amis étaient en larme au sol, ils avaient si faim. Tout a coup Kaya eu une idée, elle se leva et alla a la maison des voisins. Elle sonna à la porte et quelque seconde plus tard Jui répondit. Il reconnu automatiquement la jeune femme.

- Euh, bonjour, c'est que moi et mes amies avons très très faim et nous n'avons rien a mangé... je voulais savoir si vous seriez assez gentil pour me donner de la nourriture, fit Kaya de la voix la plus aigu qu'elle pouvait

- Oooh avec plaisir ma belle, et combien êtes-vous? fit Jui

- cinq, fit Kaya

Jui parti chercher de la nourriture et revient dix minute plus tard avec dix rouleaux impériaux tout chaud. Kaya remercia Jui et partie voir ses amis, elle donna 2 rouleaux impérieux a tout le monde. Tout le monde mangea et finirent vite. Tout à coup ils entendirent un pleur, c'était Michiru qui s'était encore réveiller. Ils coururent tous voir Michiru, même Klaha, car il ne voulais pas être seul, mais le temps qu'il cherche la clé pour ouvrirent la porte, il ne l'entendirent plus pleurer, il a du se rendormir se dirent-t-ils. Comme la pluie persistait encore Klaha ne pu s'empêcher de chanter sa fameuse chanson "Stay in the Rain".

- stay in the rain, anata wo omou hodo, tsuyoku uchi-tsukeru ame-oto ni kiete yuku, natsukashii anata no nukumori..., wasuresou na no, with the pain~, fit Klaha en chantant sous la pluie

Et tout cela en gambadant avec un parapluie sorti de nul part. Après que Klaha ai chanté une dizaine de fois sa chanson on entendit au loin Michiru qui recommençait à pleurer. Miyavi, écoeurer de chercher les clé, lança le trousseau de clé a Dada, se dernier qui les essaya une par une, il eu la bonne au dixième essaie. Ils entrèrent et montèrent les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Fuuuusshhh, fit la lumière

- Ah maudit flash, fit Kaya qui avais un flash dans les yeux

- Ouais il sont énervant les paparazzi... mais de toute manière je suis toujours beau alors c'est pas grave ^^, fit Miyavi

Finalement ils arrivèrent à la chambre du petit Michiru tout en larme. Aozora le pris dans ses bras.

- Oh mon chéri ne pleure pas comme ça aller ta quoi..., fit Aozora

- gocacadancousse..., fit Michiru

- Kaisui?, Aozora

- Oui oui dictionnaire je sais -_-, fit Kaisui en cherchant, il a dit qu'il a laisser des escrêmant dans le fond de sa couche... C'est qui qui le changeeee? fit Kaisui en regardant au alentour

Ils firent "la petite vache" pour choisir.

- La p'tite vache a mal au patte, tirons la par la queue elle ira bien mieux, kazikaza sa ne sera pas toi, firent tout les gens présent pour choisir.

Il se firent éliminer un par un dans le plus grand sérieux, finalement sa tomba sur le sort de Kaya.

- Bon j'aurais besoin d'une couche..., fit Kaya

- Mais on n'en a pas, fit Miyavi

Tout à coup une couche apparue dans les mains de Miyou.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ses mains qu'apparaissent les trucs? _, fit Aozora

- Car je suis le meilleur héhé, fit Miyavi

Kaya changea la couche de Michiru et maintenant il fallais encore l'endormir.

- Bon je vais essayer de chanter è_é, fit Aozora pleine de motivation

- Encore -_-;, fit Kaisui

- Buuuuh _, fit Michiru

Aozora chanta alors et Michiru repris une crise de la mort, alors elle laissa tombé. Elle donna comme défi a Kaisui de chanter et elle le fit a contre coeur, mais Michiru pleurais toujours. Miyavi, toujours sur de lui essaya de chanter aussi, mais Michiru piqua sa crise encore, ensuite; Dada, Kaya, aucun effet. Au tour de Klaha, Michiru s'endormit calmement.

- T_T pourquoi c'est toujours le dernier qui réussit a l'endormir?, fit Kaisui

- Pourquoi on persiste toujours aussi T_T, fit Dada qui flattait sa girafe

- o_O comment ta fait pour faire rentré ta girafe dans la chambre du bébé? o_O, fit Kaya

- Elle voulais pas être seule alors je l'ai apporter dans la chambre :3, fit Dada

- En tout cas il en veut deux lui -_-, fit un itinérant

- Qu'est ce que tu fait la encore toi O_O va t'en ___, fit Kaisui

- Je voulais seulement vous dire qu'il en fesait deux, et deux fois cinq donne DIIIIXX!, fit l'itinérant

Il y un gros silence et la girafe de Dada donna un coup au monsieur qui traversa la fenêtre pour finir par s'écraser au sol, dans un grand bruit.

- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!, fit Dada

- o_O, firent tout le monde

- Ben quoi faut faire les effet sonore ^_^ n'est-ce pas ma chère girafe?

La girafe hocha de la tête et assomma presque tout le monde dans la pièce. Tout à coup on sonna encore à la porte, tout le monde présent descendit vite les marches malgré qu'il en ait pas mal marre. Rendu à la porte, Aozora répondit. C'était un jeune homme qui était de l'autre coté de la porte mais personne ne le connaissait.

- JUKA!!, fit Kaya

Sauf Kaya.

- DIIIIIIIIIIXXX!! fit Juka en faisant un signe diabolique de la main

Kaya et Juka s'embrassèrent pendant exactement 10 seconde et furent coupé par Michiru qui c'était encore réveiller. Tout le monde monta voir le bébé et cette fois se fut Dada qui le prit.

- Ta quoi encore... -_-, fit Dada

- zveuzouer, fit Michiru (Traduction : Je veux jouer)

- Oh tu veux jouer..., fit Dada

- Tu comprend se qu'il dit? o_O, fit Kaisui qui c'était préparé pour sortir de nul part sont dictionnaire bébé/français

- Ben oui c'est facile ^^;;, fit Dada, je parle japonais, français, anglais, girafe, maraisiste et bébé

- Ooooooooooooooh, firent tout le monde

- zveuzoueeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!!, fit Michiru

- Oui on va te trouver a jouer ^^;;, fit Dada

- Mais on a rien..., fit Kaisui

- On a riiiiiieeeeennn!!, fit Miyavi en tendant la main pour avoir quelque chose qui apparaisse comme a toute les fois

Mais rien ne se passa. Dada eu alors une idée de jeu et alla se changer. Une dizaine de minute plus tard il revint habillé d'un habit de Drag Queen. Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- REGARDER AVEC DE GRAND YEUX O_O, firent tout le monde

- GRAN-NYEUUUUX O_O, fit Michiru

Et oui même Michiru.

- Bah oui il veut jouer, moi je connais un jeu très amusant ^___^, fit Dada

- ON A PAS PARLER DE JEU PERVERS BAKA!!, fit Kaya en frappant son père

Michiru recommença a pleurer en criant "zveuzouer" a tue tête. Toute la famille se mirent d'accord pour chercher dans la pièce et finirent par trouver des cubes poussiéreux dans l'armoire. Ils jouèrent à "chapeau pointu" et se fut Klaha qui fut désigné pour jouer avec l'enfant. Klaha joua un peu et Michiru commença a se fatigué, Klaha continua à jouer avec les cube pendant que Kaisui prit Michiru pour le mettre dans le berceau. Aozora se t'enta encore à chanter une chanson à Michiru, ensuite Kaisui, Miyavi, Dada et Kaya, rien, Michiru pleurais plus que d'autre chose et commençais à bouder en serrant une peluche dans son petit lit.

- KAWAIII!!! fit Kaisui en le voyant faire

Klaha était bien concentré dans ses petits cubes donc ils ne le dérangèrent pas. Juka essaya à son tour et Michiru s'endormit tout de suite.

- On dirait que sa fonctionne qu'avec les voix de garçon mais qu'une fois, fit Aozora qui dit une chose intelligente

- Oooooh, hai c'est vrai, fit Kaya

- Mais... alors à son âge ils préféreraient déjà les hommes! Je l'avais dit qu'il était précoce! Aaaah, comme c'est émouvant! Je l'aime déjà ^^, fit Dada des idée perverse derrière la tête

- Bientôt se seras peut-être un transsexuelle, fit Kaya tout ému et nostalgique

Tout a coup Kaya tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, pour aucun raison apparente, mais vu une chose blanche passer pas la fenêtre.

- AAAAAAAAAHH o_O, fit Kaya

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a???, fit Miyavi en sautant partout

- J'ai.. J'ai...j'ai vu un trucs bizarre par la fenêtre o_O, fit Kaya

- Quel genre de truc, fit Aozora toute intéresser

- C'était comme un gros truc blanc o_O sa ressemblais a une personne!!, fit Kaya

Personne ne le cru sur le moment, mais, soudain, ils entendirent comme un rituel au loin, la seul chose qu'on pouvais entendre clairement était la fin, dix infernal. Tout le monde, même la girafe, sans le vouloir crièrent dix infernal en même temps que la fin du rituel. Michiru se réveilla alors. Miyavi écoeurer de l'endormir a chaque fois, lui donna une grosse taloche sur le coté de la figure et Michiru s'endormit aussitôt. Tout le monde le frappa à la tête fâchée, même la girafe le fit car Dada lui dit de le faire. Il y avais une grosse bosse rouge mauve sur le coté de la tête du petit Michiru, Kaisui donna doucement un baiser sur la blessure et elle disparu. On entendit alors la grande porte ouvrirent en grinçant dans le hall d'entré.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH LES FANTOMES ENTRENT PAR LES PORTEEEEEEEEES!!, fit Kaya en se collant sur Juka

Ils descendirent tous pour voir qui c'était, et c'était Mana et Yura qui revenais avec une jeune fille inconnu qui les accompagnais. Nos 7 amis allèrent les voir.

- Kasumi que fait tu la??, fit Kaisui en parlant de la jeune fille "inconnu"

- Salut ^_^ je suis venu pour vous voir, oh Dada?, fit Kasumi

Kasumi couru vers Dada et lui donna un gros calin en lui tripotant les fesses au passage. Elle flatta ensuite la girafe, pas du tout surpris quelle soit la.

- Où la tu trouver?, fit Kasumi

- Dans la rue, c'est une girafe itinérante, fit Dada

- oooh fait attention a elle la grippe de la girafe fait rage dans se temps-ci, fit Kasumi

- oooh je ferais attention!, fit Dada

- Hakuruberiifuin!! fit la girafe en éternuant

L'éternuement de la girafe les projeta quelque mètre plus loin et plein de bave. Kasumi se releva comme si de rien n'était et alla chercher dans sa sacoche un médicament pour la girafe. Mana préparait déjà à manger et Yura les regardait plein de bave avec un air presque fier.

- Ne vous inquiété pas mes Roketto Baibi, les girafe sa existe même pas c'est un cou monté!, fit Yura riant tellement fort qu'il s'en fesait mal au ventre

Tout le monde sauf Yura restèrent en silence et allèrent tranquillement dans la cuisine, Yura les suivit malgré qu'il était emparé de spasme a cause de son humour nul. Rendu dans la cuisine, Mana donna dix coups avec sa grande cuillère a soupe sur la table ou ils y avais dix chaises et dis fleur dans le pot. Quand tout le monde s'assit à la table Mana cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

- Dans la cuisine... ON EST DIIIIIIIIIIXXX!!, fit Mana brandissant sa cuillère au ciel

Michiru se réveilla soudainement et commença a crier se qui fit écho dans tout le manoir. Aozora demanda a Yura de chanter une chanson au poupon en lui expliquant la situation. Yura parti en gambadant jusqu'à la chambre et revient une dizaine de minute plus tard. Pendant se temps les autre parlaient de n'importe quoi ramenant toujours des connotations sexuelle. Mana finit de préparer le repas qui était de la bonne viande. Aya et Kazuno les rejoignirent pour manger, ils était en fait rester au lit toute la journée, Aya précisa que c'était une sieste de grand importance avant un mariage.

- Un mariage? o_O, fit Miyavi

- Oui moi et Kazuno sommes fiancé depuis une dizaine de mois et c'est le temps requis dans la loi des lapins royaux de se marier après le dixième mois, fit Aya

- Nous nous marieront demain, fit Kazuno

Kazuno leur donna a chacun une invitation pour leur mariage et après les dix cartes distribuer Michiru se réveilla encore une fois.

- Maman tu ne voudrais pas lui chanter une berceuse?

On entendit une mouche voler.

- ELLE EST À MOOIIIIII!! fit Juka en sautant pour attraper la mouche avec sa bouche et l'ingurgité

Juka se rassit dans le plus grand silence et le silence fut brisé par Michiru qui pleurait toujours. Mana resta silencieuse. Kaya expliqua la situation, mais Mana ne voulait toujours pas. Aya se portie volontaire et leur montra un extrait de la chanson qu'il avait inventer avec une chorégraphie. La chanson s'appelait "Magical Dancing", après son interprétation tout le monde applaudit et Aya monta pour chanter la chanson à Michiru. Tout le monde commença à manger le repas que Mana avec préparé. Aya revient et mangea avec eux. Après ce savoureux repas, on sonna encore à la porte. Yura alla répondre, c'était Tetsu.

- DIIIIIIIIIIXXX!! Demain 9... DIIIIIIIIIIXXX moins un!

Après ses sages paroles, Michiru se réveilla encore. Aozora demanda à Tetsu de chanter une chanson à Michiru. Tetsu accepta chanta et Michiru s'endormit. Tetsu parti ensuite et tout le monde allèrent dormir dans des chambres respectives qui avaient maintenant toute des plaques à leur nom comme par magie. Ils prirent tous une douche un par un avant bien sur. Mais Kaya et Juka y allèrent ensemble et prirent étrangement plus de temps que les autres. Kasumi dormit au manoir se soir la aussi et elle dormit avec Dada et sa girafe. Michiru dormit avec Aozora se soir là.

Fin de l'épisode 10

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Enfin _

Est ce que le manoir recèle encore de nouveau mystère? Qui est vraiment Michiru? Est-ce que la grippe des girafes est contagieuse pour les humains aussi?

C'est se que vous saurez dans l'épisode 11! _


	12. Épisode 11

Épisode 11 - Le mariage de Aya

Cette fois c'était une journée plutot nuageuse, sans pluie mais le ciel était sombre. C'était le grand jour pour Aya et Kazuno, ils avait tout préparé le matin même et donné les invitations la veille. Une grande parti de la famille avaient été invité, la famille des lapins royaux était la aussi et puis Aya invita aussi quelque personne de son choix pour diverse raison.

Le prêtre qui allais unir ses deux êtres s'appelais Isshi, non vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est bien le notaire de la famille, mais il y a un moment il s'est fait renvoyer car il souriait trop pour un notaire, et donc avais l'air louche. Ce dernier portait un long kimono de couleur blanche. Le pianiste de la cérémonie était un homme dans la 40ène plutot pervers avec les cheveux long et blond, Dada l'avais déjà rencontrer dans un métro et le détestait depuis se jour. Il s'appelait Yoshiki. L'église Kamihidethéiste dans laquelle ils étaient tous était très belle et avais de grands vitraux représentant des araignées roses, des papillons bleus et des concombres électriques.

Tout les invité attendaient patiemment sur leur chaise que le mariage commence, mais certain trouvais des passes temps tel que dormir, piger subtilement dans le buffet, draguer, danser la macarena, se promener sur une girafe en riant. Kasumi, Kaisui, Miyavi et Aozora fesait parti de ceux qui fesait subtilement disparaître la nourriture, mais a un moment Kasumi se fit piquer le doigt par une guêpe et alla pleurer dans les bras de Dada. Après un tour en girafe elle alla s'occuper de Michiru qui pleurait au loin. Kaoru, un des déménageur, avais aussi été invité car il sentait trop bon, mais aussi car c'était un vieil ami de Kyo. Lui donc, était en train de draguer une grenouille dans la marre, quand tout a coup il entendit quelque chose qui lui éveilla les sens

- Kachoumiii! ç_ç Chouavéquemouaaaaa! Kachouuuu! ç_ç fit Michiru qui appelais Kasumi alors quelle était au toilette (traduction : Kasumi!! Joue avec moi! Kasu!)

Kaoru entendit "cachou", il est un grand fan de ses petites noix délicieuse et quand il en entend le mot il doit en avoir. Donc il chercha les cachous et quand il entendit une voix de réponse a l'appelle du cachou il s'y précipita. Kasumi sortie des toilettes et se fit sauter dessus par un homme enragé au cheveux mauve qui criât "je veut des cachooouuu". Kaoru mâchouillais le bras de la petite gothic lolita quand tout à coup Kyo arriva à la scène et chanta :

- Kaoru, Kaoru eats cashews~, fit Kyo en chantant

Kaoru lâcha sa prise et se tourna vers Kyo.

- Kyo-chan mon p'tit kawaii préféré!, fit Kaoru

- Chuis pas kawaii, chu un warumono! __ fit Kyo

- Depuis quand les warumono porte des chemises fleuries? fit Kaoru

- Vachier! C'est Lida qui me la acheter _ Maintenant c'est super warumono des fleurs! fit Kyo

Kasumi en profita pour s'éclipser et pris Michiru en chemin, mais Michiru commença à pleurer :

- Ooooooouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiinnnn!! Kachoumiiiii!! fit Michiru en pleurant

Kyo et Kaoru se retournèrent des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Kyo eats baby! fit Kyo

- Kaoru eats cashews! fit Kaoru

Malgré que Kasumi ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils disaient ses phrases en anglais, elle pris Michiru dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle. Soudain, heureusement, on entendit une mélodie au piano qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, le mariage commençait. Kasumi alla s'asseoir vivement à coté de Kaisui avec Michiru dans les bras et les mangeurs s'assirent discrètement derrière eux.

Aya et Kazuno arrivèrent, malgré que a leur hauteur on les vus a peine. Aya avait une couronne avec un voile rose d'accrocher dessus et tenais avec difficulté, mais grâce, un bouquet de rose rouge qui était presque plus gros que la lapine. Kazuno, lui, n'avais que sa couronne habituelle et une boucle blanche dans le cou. Après une marche difficile pour Aya ils arrivèrent enfin devant le prêtre. Ensuite le mariage continua tranquillement avec les blablas habituels jusqu'au moment où...

- Kazuno, êtes vous prêt a prendre Aya comme épouse? fit Isshi

- Oui je le veux, fit Kazuno

- Et vous Aya, êtes vous prête a prendre Kazuno comme époux? fit Isshi

- Oui je le veux, fit Aya

- Maintenant si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'ils le disent maintenant ou qu'ils se taisent à jamais..., fit Isshi

- MOI JE SUIS CONTREEEE, fit une voix au loin

Tout le monde se retourna, la voix venait de la porte. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'avant et ignorèrent la porte. Le prêtre alla vers la porte de l'église et la flatta

- Porte.... tu sais que tu ne dois pas me déranger pendant les mariages et les messes, fit Isshi

- Mais... je n'ai rien dit Isshi chéri! fit la porte

- Mais qui a parlé alors? fit Isshi

- Moi! fit une petite voix qui venais de plus bas

C'était un lapin de couleur beige qui avait le poil tout ébouriffé, une patte de métal et un bandeau étrange sur la tête.

- Je suis Daishi, fit le lapin

- Daishi! fit Aya

- Daishi... fit Kazuno

- Daishi? fit Kyo

- Où sa y chit? fit Miyavi

- Je suis ici, fit Isshi

- Daaaah, fit la mère de Aya qui voulais continuer le mariage

- IIIIIII! fit Mana qui a vu une souris au sol

- Chiiiiiii _, fit Kasumi qui venais de se geler le cerveau avec de la crème glacé

Daishi s'avança avec Kazuno et lui donna un coup de patte en plein visage avec sa patte de métal. Kazuno tomba au sol, mais se releva vite et attaqua Daishi avec ses poils en spike sur la tête. Et ils s'attaquèrent comme sa ainsi de suite. Isshi regardait la scène très surpri et caressait sa porte. Tout à coup on entendit un cri de femme.

- ITAIIIIIIIII ç____ç, fit Kasumi

Kaoru lui mangeais le bras.

- Casheeeeww, fit Kaoru en mâchant le bras de Kasumi

Tout le monde reporta leur attention sur le combat Daishi VS Kazuno quand tout a coup on entendit un nouveau cri qui était cette fois celui d'un bébé.

- OUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ________________, fit Michiru

Kyo avais mordu le mollet de Michiru et s'apprêtait à le manger. Aozora pris Michiru dans ses bras et Miyavi assomma son oncle. Tout le monde, même les lapins, portèrent leur attention au pauvre Michiru.

- Oh ses pauvres mollets! fit Kaisui en lui tâtant les mollet

- lèssemémolèmou _, fit Michiru en boudant (traduction : lâche mes mollets mou)

Tous les lapins, sauf Daishi et Kazuno, allèrent licher le mollet de Michiru et reçurent en pleine tête un superbe "Michiru kick". Pendant ce temps Kasumi se fesait toujours manger le bras par Kaoru.

- Kachoumi? Veukachoumiiiii! fit Michiru en boudant alors que les autres nettoyais sa plaie. (taduction : Kasumi? Je veux Kasumi!)

- Kasumi elle est occuper a se faire manger tu la verra plus tard, fit Yura

Michiru commença alors à bouder et les autres s'occupèrent de sa jambe. Isshi laissa sa porte chérie et alla à l'avant de l'église. Pendant se temps Kazuno et Daishi avais repris leur combat. Après un moment Daishi lança un sort par la pierre sur son bandeau qui fit envoyer loin Kazuno qui tomba sur un miroir. Après quelque galipette il se transforma en tasse tournante. Kaya qui était dans la ligne de mire se changea en théière. Sur ce, le choix de Aya fut bref et elle maria Daishi au lieu de Kazuno qui était devenu une tasse. Ils finirent le mariage et mangèrent, Kasumi fini par tirer sur les poils pubiens que Kaoru avais sur le menton pour qu'il arrête de manger son bras. Ensuite tout le monde mangea dans le buffet et Kaoru se choisit de vrai cachou cette fois.

Pour finir la journée en beauté Mana, qui était devenu soule, dansait sur du techno.

Est ce que Kaya va redevenir humaine? Est ce que Kazuno va continuer à faire des galipettes sur un miroir? Est ce que Shinya et Yu~ki sont mort? Est ce que Michiru et Kasumi sont en sécurité?

C'est se que vous saurais dans les prochains épisodes de La famille tout se qui a de plus normal!

Fin de l'épisode 11


	13. Épisode 12

Épisode 12 - Le garde robe magique

C'était une journée tranquille, le ciel était bleu enfin et tout le monde dormait à cette heure matinale. C'était en se matin tranquille que 2 personne vinrent sonner a leur porte.

- Achhhnyuuuuuu, fit Yura, Mana répond...

- Mmmmm...., fit Mana, Kaya répond...

- T_T chuis une théière je peux pas répondre

- A c'est vrai...., fit Mana, -.-... ma aller répondre la...

Mana se leva nu avec les yeux a demi clos, elle mis une jaquette et alla vers la porte de la chambre et fonça dedans. Ensuite elle l'ouvrit et déboula les marches. Quand elle se releva elle vit Dada qui brossait sa girafe en chantant.

- Papa... kossé tu fait la...? Ta tu vu l'heure...?

- Oui oui je sais ^^ je brosse ma girafe ^^, fit Dada

- -.-, fit Mana a moitié endormit

- la vie chante lalalalala~. fit Dada en chantant

Mana laissa tombé son étrange père et alla répondre finalement a la porte. En l'ouvrant elle vu que c'était sa belle mère Shinya et son nouveau beau père yu~ki

- Vous avez vu l'heure? -___-, fit Mana en refermant la porte

- Oui mais comme j'ai une barbe j'aime être matinal, fit Yu~ki

- hein? fit Mana pas sur d'avoir compris le sens de sa phrase

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle! fit Shinya

- Dit la vite pour que j'aille me coucher -.-, fit Mana

- Je suis enceinte de Yu~ki! fit Shinya en montrant son ventre

- o_O a ton age? fit Mana tout surpris

- Bien sur ^_^ on est dans le monde du Visual Kei ici alors on fait se qu'on veut! ^^, fit Shinya

- Mais c'est dégueulasse o___O, fit Mana

- Pourquoi? fit Shinya et Yu~ki qui comprenais pas

- Euh euh laisser tombé, fit Mana les regardant de haut en bas, et de combien de jour

- 4 jour! Il en reste que 6 avant sa naissance ^__^, fit Shinya

- Ce sera une gothic lolita, un bishonen ou un Gackt?

- Je préfère pas le savoir tout de suite ^_^

- Bon bref... entrer je vais vous donner un chambre, fit Mana en ouvrant la porte plus grand

Mana porta les 2 vieillards dans une des chambres libres et alla se recoucher. Tout a coup on resonna à la porte, mais cette fois se fut les enfants qui se réveillèrent.

- Raaaah c'est quoi l'idée de venir a cette heureuuuh -_-;;, fit Miyavi tout fatigué, Kaisui répond

- Zzzz zzz, fit Kaisui qui dormait toujours et qui n'a pas entendu la sonnette

- -_- k'so... Aozora répond kudasai, fit Miyavi

- Seek-kuuuun~, fit Aozora en câlinant Michiru qui était sous sa garde cette nuit la

- Merde ya que moi qui s'est fait réveiller? -_-;;, fit Miyavi en se recouchant dans son lit

- Nan y'a nous aussi, fit Aya

- Qui sa nous? fit Miyavi

- moi, Aya, Kazuno et Daishi

- Bah aller répondre alors _;, fit Miyavi

- Je peux pas y aller voyons! Tu me prend pour une servante! fit Aya

- -_- Kazuno alors? fit Miyavi

- Je peut pas je suis une tasse T_T, fit Kazuno

- -_- Daishi? fit Miyavi

- Chuis un lapin, j'atteint pas la poignée, fit Daishi

- Merdeeeuhh, fit Miyavi

- Ouiiiiiin, fit Michiru qui s'est réveiller par le bruit

- Michiru va répondre, fit Miyavi

- Mozilasse! _ Zuunbébézepuparépond, fit Michiru en se rendormant (traduction : Maudit lâche! _ Je suis un bébé je peut pas répondre)

- -_-;, fit Miyavi en se levant pour aller répondre

Miyavi descendit les escaliers doucement car il grinçait beaucoup. La girafe était dans le hall d'entré mais Dada n'était plu la. Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir la porte, c'était Seek.

- Hum salut cousin, kossé tu fait la a cette heure? fit Miyavi

- Ranyuanbljednjuaskfse Aozora, fit Seek

- Hein?, fit Miyavi

- RANYUAANBLJEDNJUASKFSE AOZORA! fit Seek

- o_O euh attend la, fit Miyavi qui parti en courant chercher le traducteur maraisisme-francais 2005, tien parle maintenant

- Ranyuanbljednjuaskfse Aozora, fit Seek

- Je veux voir Aozora grand con tasse toi de la je vais y aller tout seul, va donc me chercher des fleur et des petit anges tout nu aussi sa va faire meilleur impression, car c'est important pis prend les avec des grosse queue sinon sa seras pas aussi beau, tu sais la un magnum, ouais un magnum volant, tsé qui vole avec les couille la, hahaha, pis les fleur amène moi pas des oreille de christ parce que c'est laid, amène moi des algue, ouais, des algue bleu blanc rouge avec des poissons coller dessus au cas ou je suis trop stresser et que j'ai faim, aaah me sens trop près la! J'ai tu les dents jaunes? J'ai tu les cheveux pas droits? J'ai tu oublier de fermer mon poele a algue? Je pu tu? J'ai tu du poil en dessous des bras? Je dégouline tu a terre? Fuck je vais nettoyer sa seras pas long juste répond moi la maudit tarla qui comprend rien, fit le traducteur 2005

- Je vais me tasser... Je t'amène des algue mais je peut pas pour les ange tout nu, demande a hide au pire il va t'envoyer Gackt puisque tu veut un magnum, mais sa se peut que sa soit pas un vrai, tu as pas les dent jaune, elle sont bleu, tu as les cheveux bien droit sur ta tête et la peau rose, pour le poele je peut pas te dire, pour l'odeur au pire prend mon déo, tu t'es bien raser de toute manière, ark tu dégouline! Je vais t'apporter une serviette aussi..., fit Miyavi en allant dans la cuisine

Seek attendit Miyavi dans l'entré toujours tout dégoulinant d'eau toxique. Miyou revient ensuite avec une serviette pour essuyer tout, mais la serviette commença a se tortiller comme si elle était vivante et s'accrocha au cou de Miyavi, Seek se dépêcha de prendre la serviette et de la déchirer pour quelle soit hors d'état de nuire.

- Quesqui s'est passé!

- sabfkjsaniufhwngdsmhgfuiedasjfvask! fit Seek

- C'est le clan des serviettes! Gackt les contrôles pour tuer les bishonen! C'est le clan du mal on va tous mourir c'est l'apocalypseeee!

C'est a se moment que Kasumi arriva et brûla la serviette qui ne devint qu'un tas de cendre, ensuite Kasumi alla se recoucher et un long silence se fit. Miyavi finit par donné des algue avec des poissons de collé dessus a Seek et se dernier monta dans l'escalier pour aller voir Aozora. Ensuite il redescendit et dit à Miyavi :

- nifhl, flejosbfkjebfsav jrbgsdhngkrbgudbd vshkfeolnrifndk vhrufbsdukfblanhliejfihk dhtgungtlkewhties ra -_-, fit Seek

- Elle est où la chambre de Aozora? -_-, fit le traducteur 2005

Miyavi conduisit alors Seek a la chambre des enfants et réveilla tout le monde en criant : "TARIRARITARARA!".

- è_é nan mais sa va pas de crier n'importe quoi de si bonne heure! fit Aozora de mauvaise humeur

- Seek veut te parler, fit Miyavi en faisant des coups de coude à Aozora

Aozora se leva a moitié endormit et alla voir Seek.

- AOZORA bngiehnrfkuwvabfkjbasjtgbeufbksdnfdshgsa kjcdsnfiugebkfbauibcdnigknadkakhgkajbgak, fit Seek en positionnant et en donnant les algues à Aozora

- Je t'aime, fit le traducteur 2005

- Aaah Seek moi aussi je SEEK bngiehnrfkuwvabfkjbasjtgbeufbksdnfdshgsa kjcdsnfiugebkfbauibc dnigknadkakhgkajbgak, fit Aozora en enlevant les postillons de son visage

- bkjcdhifkejwb fjafdskj MIYAVI, fit Seek

- Désoler si je n'ai pas de p'tit ange tout nu mais Miyavi m'en a pas apporter, fit le traducteur 2005

- Pas grave mon amour au pire on peut en sortir un du garde robe, fit Aozora

- Noooon pas le garde robe! fit Kaisui épouvanté

- bkjdgshoikgrbjgvsjlfvbeduiog jdsngfnewprongsjdkyfiokrbgfkadhfknrotigh adkjfba? fit Seek

- Pourquoi? fit le traducteur 2005

- Tu ne sais pas se qu'il y a dans le garde robe o__O, fit Kasumi

- bvkjdsahfioehfiksamiogfhelgh lrieshtgsdbfvlas, fit Seek

- Non, fit le traducteur 2005

- C'est un garde robe magique dont les forces surpassent celle de hide-sama... Elle a été créer a partir d'un combat effrénée entre le clan maléfique des serviettes et hide-sama le dieu suprême, grâce a Kami le deuxième dieu suprême, la force des serviettes maléfique et de leur maitre, Gackt, sont enfermé a l'intérieur de se garde robe qui est maintenant magique. Une fois libéré la personne qui ouvrira se garde robe aura tout les pouvoir maléfique d'une serviette et pourra faire au monde du Visual Kei tout se que bon lui semble!

- Vraiment o_O, fit Aozora, moi je pensais juste que c'était un portail magique vers le paradis

- Et non ma chère! Ceci na rien de paradisiaque! Une fois ouvert tu ne pourras plu retourner en arrière, tout se que tu toucheras deviendra sec et propre, mais aussi tu pourrais faire plein d'autre chose comme contrôler les serviettes du monde entier..., fit Miyavi

- Mais la on fait quoi pour les anges tout nu alors? fit Aozora

- Je ne sais pas mais n'ouvre surtout pas cette porte... fit Kaisui

- Ou est-ce que vous avez vu tout sa hein? -_-, fit Aya

- C'est marqué sur le garde robe, fit Miyavi

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, fit un inconnu arrivant par la fenêtre

Tout à coup alors que tout le monde ne regardait plu la porte du garde robe s'ouvrir un courant d'air froid et humide passa dans la pièce. C'était l'inconnu qui avait ouvert la porte, il s'appelait Tatsuya, c'était un vieux cow boy de l'est qui n'avait jamais cru à ses histoires de religion. Après un gros flash sur Tatsuya il y eu un long silence, Tatsuya ne comprenais plu rien.

- Hi ha cow boy! Mais qu'es qui est arrrrrrivé? fit Tatsuya

- Tu.. tu.. tu.. TU AS OUVERT LA PORTE DU GARDE ROBE!! firent Miyavi, Aozora, Kasumi, Aya, Daishi... tout le monde sauf Michiru et Seek finalement

- Et alors? .___., fit Tatsuya

- Alors? Alortueslemaleuuuh!! ç_ç, fit Michiru en se cachant derrière son oreiller (traduction : Alors? Alors tu es le mal!! ç_ç)

- Le mal? Hi ha! Ça sonneuh mal cha! fit Tatsuya

- Tu la dit cow-boys, maintenant tu détient tous les pouvoir des serviettes maléfiques -_- t'es fière de toi maintenant? fit Miyavi

- Mais sa fait quoi dans la vie sa une serviette, a se que je sache je suis pas accroche après un poteau, je peut toujours bouger et si je touche..., fit Tatsuya

- Ne me touche pas! o_O je vais me dessécher si tu fait sa! fit Aozora en se déplaçant

- Hey cow boy, cow girl, ché pas que j'vu croué po mais ché sa finalemente ^^;, fit Tatsuya

- Ben toucher a quelque chose vous verrez ben -_-, fit Kazuno

- Ah uneuh tasseuh ché bient commeuh première essayage non? fit Tatsuya en prenant Kazuno dans ses mains. Tout à coup Kazuno devient une tasse toute brillante et propre.

- C'est sa dites que je suis une tasse sale T_T

C'est pas dans l'histoire sa ta gueule la tasse.

- -_- AAAAH JE PROPIIIT O___O, fit Kazuno

- On dit je devient propre, fit Aya

- Sa revient au même, c'est un verbe typiquement tasse de thé ok? T_T, fit Kazuno

- J'vus croué maint'nant! Mais mais qu'es que ch'peux ben fire d'autre?! fit Tatsuya tout excité

- Je crois que le clan des serviettes maléfique peut exaucer des voeux, dit Daishi

- Ben j'vu ben n'essoyer! fit Tatsuya, Ya ti que'cun qui a un voeux a réalisé? fit Tatsuya

- gfekjbfusagbfebufbasklfbeukjbfjdsbfuejdbfjkdsbigkberkjfnldngie, fit Seek

- Je veux un frère, le traducteur 2005

- Tu porle bizare en matadi toué! Mais va l'réalisé ton rêveuh, fit Tatsuya en frotant les mains

Il dit quelque chose que même lui ne doit pas savoir la signification, mais qui fit jaillir une lumière intense du garde robe. On vit alors sortir une créature avec une allure a peu près semblable à Seek mais en version rouge.

- kasnflikjitlrbfajsbfksafnaks HITSUGI! fit la créature sortant du garde robe

- Je m'appelle Hitsugi, enchanté d'être ton frère, quel est ton nom? fit le traducteur 2005

- jhrjeghsand bfhwrjyiu hkjfdngvyewfv SEEK guitfgewktgewjdfvxjzgfuiebg HITSUGI, fit Seek en faisant un gros calin à Hitsugi

- Je suis Seek, aaah je suis si heureux d'avoir un frère, collons nous Hitsugi! fit le traducteur 2005

Après cette scène des plus touchante, on sonna à la porte. Tout le monde qui était dans cette chambre descendirent et on tira a roche/papier/ciseaux pour savoir celui ou celle qui ouvrira la porte, finalement Kaisui alla répondre. C'était Kana, la soeur de Kasumi.

- Bonjour je peux voir Kasumi? fit Kana de sa voix aigu

- Bien sur entre, fit Kaisui

Kana entra.

- Aaah Kana-chan! ^________^, fit Kasumi en lui faisant un gros calin, pourquoi tu es ici

- J'ai perdu mon panda ç_ç, fit Kana

- Ah! Je vais t'aider a le retrouver promis, mais la on s'occupe de Tatsuya qui a les pouvoir des serviette maléfique, fit Kasumi

- Mais il peut peut-être m'aider a trouver mon panda ne? fit Kana

Tout a coup, on entendit tout a coup un cri suraigu.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII, fit le cri suraigu

- Kana c'est toi qui a fait sa o_O, fit Kasumi

- Nan o_O pourquoi j'aurais fait sa? fit Kana

- Bah je ne sais pas..., fit Kasumi

- Sa venais de la cuisine allons voir, fit Miyavi

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine et trouvèrent Dada en G-String, recourber sur lui même

- Quesque tu fait la Dada o_O, fit Kasumi

- Et ben euh... j'ai fermer la porte du frigo et la..., fit Dada

- Et il y a une de tes couilles qui est sorti de ton G-string et elle a coincé dans la porte? fit Miyavi

- Exactement ^^;, fit Dada

- Aaah sa m'arrive tout le temps, faut toujours qui ai une couille qui sorte quand tu est en bobette et que tu ferme la porte T_T, fit Miyavi

- Ouais je mettrais des bloomers la prochaine fois, même si mes couille me chatouille le haut des cuisses quand je mets sa, fit Dada

- Bah moué, j'met des 'tite shorte serrer ché plus safe, fit Tatsuya

- Ouais mais moi je veut que sa me rentre dans la raie sinon c'est pas confortable la, fit Dada

- Euuuh on va vous laisser a votre conversation _..., fit Kasumi

Ils laissèrent les 3 hommes à leur conversation sur les couilles en allant dans le hall d'entré où étaient déjà présents tous les autres membres de la famille et les autres locataires. Ils en profitèrent pour expliquer la situation.

- Mais sa veut dire sa qu'il pourrait faire naître mon bébé plus rapidement! fit Shinya

- NANIII? firent tout le monde sauf Mana, Shinya et Yu~ki

- Ben vi je suis enceinte de Yu~ki, depuis 4 jour ^___^, fit Shinya

- Ah euh génial o_O, fit Yura

- Allons demander a Tatsuya si il est d'accord ^__^, fit Kana en gambadant vers la cuisine

Kana ramena les 3 garçons et demanda à Tatsuya pour la naissance du bébé de Shinya. Tatsuya accepta tout de suite et emmena la vieille dans une chambre à l'étage, quelque minute plus tard le bébé était né, il avait des cheveux blond et bouclé. Shinya décida de l'appeler Kamijo, puis posa Kamijo près de Michiru pour qu'ils jouent ensemble.

Tout à coup un nuage de fumée apparu et un homme apparu en tourbillonnant; c'était le dieu hide. Tous se prosternèrent devant lui, sauf Tatsuya.

- Ché qui c'lui la? fit Tatsuya en pointant hide-sama du doigt

- Je suis hide! Je suis dieu! Prosterne toi devant moi Tatsuya! fit hide très sérieux

Tatsuya s'exécuta.

- C'ment chavez-vus mon nom! fit Tatsuya

- C'était écrit après se que tu as dis! Et maintenant que tout le monde est prosterné j'ai deux mots a vous dire! fit hide très fâché, Vous qui étiez si croyant, comment avez-vous pu laisser se con ouvrir le garde-robe

- eh bien... fit Miyavi

- Urusei! fit hide en l'interrompant, aucune raison est valable pour sa!

- m'sieur le dieu! dit Tatsuya

- qu'es que tu veux! fit hide

- ché po que j'voulè vus coupé mè ché que en faiteuh chuis arrivé icit par accident tsé j'me fesé courir après par un osti de chien qu'Ryonai, ma fèmme, avé construit, féque j'é grimpé l'mur pis j't'arrivé dans l'chambre pis j'é vulu m'caché d'din garde-robe voyez, pis la cha féte cha la la, fit Tatsuya

- ...j'ai rien compris... mais bon je ne vous pardonnerai jamais pour ceci!! Au moins si vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez pris de la drogue ce matin sa aurais passé, mais la c'est impardonnable! Pour cet acte j'enlève les pouvoirs de Tatsuya..., fit hide

hide leva le bras et une lumière, qui représenterais les pouvoir de Tatsuya dans un film a 2 sous, enfin comme hide est le dieu de cette histoire il ne connais pas les effet spéciaux décent. Puis la lumière se scella dans le garde robe.

- Et je maudis votre lave vaisselle!! fit hide

- Non pourquoi notre lave vaisselle! fit Mana, comment allons nous laver Kazuno et Kaya maintenant!

- À main! fit hide en disparaissant dans un rire presque diabolique

La famille resta silencieuse.

- Ben moi j'ai faim la! fit Yura en se levant

Est-ce que la famille va survivre à ce manque de lave-vaisselle? Où Tatsuya va aller maintenant? Est-ce que hide va les pardonnez un jour? Est-ce que Yura va manger un repas santé ou du fast food? C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode!!

Fin de l'épisode 12

Note : "une gothic lolita, un bishonen ou un Gackt" c'est littéralement "une fille, un homme ou un handicapé mental" XD

Note 2 : Sa prend 10 jour pour les naissance dans cette histoire... sinon sa serais trop long la o_O


	14. Épisode 13

Épisode 13 - Le lave vaisselle maudit

Après cette malédiction de hide, toute la famille continuèrent leur journée tranquillement en évitant bien sur tout contact avec le lave vaisselle. Ils allèrent se coucher ensuite dans leur lit.

À 3 heure du matin Yura se réveilla pour aucune raison particulière, sans regarder l'heure il se prépara, s'habilla et tout et tout, puis descendit les escaliers. À sa grande surprise personne d'autre n'était réveillé, il s'assit alors sur la chaise en fumant sa pipe en attendant qu'on lui fasse a manger. Ne sachant quoi faire il enleva ses bas, mais finit par les remettre car il avait froid. On sonna à la porte, c'était le facteur.

- Voici votre journal monsieur, fit le facteur

Sans dire un mot il prit le journal et ferma la porte au nez du facteur. Yura trop fatigué pour retourner dans la cuisine s'assit au sol et regarda le journal. On était le 25 décembre! Cette date lui rappela quelque chose, il réfléchit pendant un bon moment, puis se souvint enfin que c'était Noël. Il eu un sourire presque effrayant au visage et commença une jige et a chanté des chansons de Noël. Puis il s'arrêta et décida de poser les décorations et le sapin.

Tout d'abord il lui fallais un sapin, il mit son habit de bûcheron et alla couper un arbre dans la cour, le sapin en question était presque plus gros que la maison mais dans la hall d'entré il pourrais entré se dit-t-il. Il le mit et le bout tu sapin était plier au plafond, il était trop grand. Yura monta dans l'arbre comme un vrai TM Révolution et alla couper le bout du sapin. Ensuite il commenca a le décorer de manière presque artistique, mais n'ayant pas assez de guirlande le haut était la seule chose de décoré, puis comme il ne savais pas quoi faire de l'ange il se fit un chapeau avec. Ensuite il posa quelque décoration dans les fenêtres et tout. Il finit par s'asseoir devant son "oeuvre" (le sapin la) et il s'amusa avec des allumettes. Yura était un pyromane mais essayais de le cacher.

- Hahahahahahohohohohohohihiihihihihihihyhyhyhyhyhyhhyhyhehehehehéhehehéhééhéhéhéhéhéhahahahaha, fit Yura

Il continua a s'amuser ainsi pendant un moment mais finit par faire brûler le sapin et recommença a rire de plus belle :

- HAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHAHAHAHAHA, fit Yura

Tout à coup un bruit fit interrompre le rire presque hystérique de Yura

- BOUMCRASHDISHPOUFGACKETTE, fit le bruit

- Oh! fit Yura

- Je brûle, fit le sapin

- Hohoho, fit un gros tas rouge qui avait fait se bruit

C'était le Père Noël.

- C'est le Père Noël! fit Yura

C'est sa que je vient de dire.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, fit Yura en recommençant sa jige avec le même sourire effrayant

- Vous êtes la dernière maison que je fais, fit le Père Noël, Où est votre sapin?

Le Père Noël tourna la tête et vu le sapin qui brûle. De peur il trébucha et tomba dans le feu et commença a brûlé aussi. Yura aimait ça et recommença avec son rire hystérique :

- HAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHAHAHAHAHA, fit Yura

Ensuite après un moment de rigolade, il décida de le sauver. Il le sorti du feu avec une pelle et commença a chercher un endroit pour le sauver, la première chose qu'il vu fut le lave vaisselle donc le jeta dedans.

À ce moment une barbe blanche poussa alors sur le lave vaisselle et un chapeau rouge avec un pompom blanc apparu sur le dessus.

- hohoho! fit le lave vaisselle

Le lave vaisselle ensuite attaqua Yura.

~Pause commerciale car on en fait jamais et cette scène peut heurté votre mental -c'est quand même un lave vaisselle possédé par le Père Noël qui attaque une barbie.- Nous la censurons par cette publicité~

- Bonjour! Je Suis Kyo, un mangeur de bébé professionnel et nous vous présentons aujourd'hui... Les Pampers EGL! Et oui les Pamper EGL... Quesque c'est et bien voici notre modèle.

Michiru s'approche avec une couche a dentelle avec des petites croix dessus et le signe de Moi~Même~Moitié.

- Buuuuh T_T, fit Michiru

- eat... commença Kyo avec des yeux de psychopathe

Tout à coup avant qu'il ne touche Michiru de sa fourchette un inconnu masqué l'attrapa par derrière. Kyo se détacha et repris son "bon sens" (en supposant qu'il en ai un).

- Oui donc... Il y a dix..., fit Kyo

- DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXX, fit une voix diabolique dans l'assistance

- ...petite croix sur la couche et elle disparaisse lorsque que le bébé est mouillé, fit Kyo

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN! fit Michiru en pleurant

- ...comme la..., fit Kyo

~Fin de la pause commerciale nul à chier, aucun Michiru n'on été maltraité durant cette pause~

Plus tard le matin; Mana, Shinya, Yu~ki et Juka se réveillèrent. Ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, en amenant bien sur Kaya avec eux. Tout le monde déjeunait tranquillement lorsqu'on entendit une lamentation dans la pièce :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, fit la lamentation

Tout le monde chercha d'où la lamentation venait et leur tête tomba sur Kaya.

- AAAAAAH DES TÊTES!! fit Kaya apeuré

Tout le monde reprirent leur tête.

- Pourquoi cette lamentation Kaya? fit Juka

- J'me sens sale depuis que hide a maudit le lave vaisselle... sa fait depuis hier que je me suis pas laver, fit Kaya

- Mais t'es une théi..., fit Juka

- Ne remue pas la cuillère dans le thé Juka chéri U_U, fit Kaya

- Quoi? fit Juka

- Moi qui été habituer de te bai... de me laver tout les soir c'est très dur pour moi! fit Kaya

Il y eu un long silence, couper peu de temps après par un rot sonore.

- Yu~ki! Tu pourrais t'excuser petit cochon! fit Shinya

- Mais se n'est pas moi ma Shinounette! fit Yu~ki

- Essaie pas sa venait de ta direction! fit Shinya

Un deuxième rot sonore se fit entendre, qui lui ne venais certainement pas de Yu~ki. La famille se tourna vers la direction du rot, c'était le lave vaisselle!

- Voyons le lave vaisselle est ben bizarre o_O, fit Shinya tombant presque de sa chaise

- Hey est-ce qu'on est Noël, fit Mana en regardant l'habillement du lave vaisselle

Pendant que ses 5 personne remarquaient qu'elle journée on était, le girafe de Dada mangeait le sapin. La famille continuèrent a mangé tranquillement quand tout a coup un rire les interrompit.

- Hohoho, fit le rire

C'était encore le lave vaisselle! Tout le monde se retourna vers le lave vaisselle, il était vraiment étrange. Mais la famille reportèrent leur attention sur leur conversation, jusqu'au moment où il s'apperçurent que Kaya avais disparu!

- Mon dieu mon amour où es-tu ç___ç, fit Juka

- Il ne peut pas être parti bien loin c'est juste une théière, fit Mana très calme

- GRRR, fit le lave vaisselle

Le lave vaisselle se dirigeait tout droit vers la pauvre Shinya toute ridé et sans défense, mais on entendit alors un cri qui résonna dans toute la maison :

- MIYAVI DESSSSSSSSSSUUU!! fit le cri

On vit alors Miyavi surgir de nul part donnant un coup magistral au lave vaisselle maudit. Le lave vaisselle mourut du choc et dans ses derniers instants il ouvrit sa porte laissant sortir Kaya, Yura et le Père Noël. Le Père Noël décida d'enfin donner les cadeaux à la famille. Mana reçu une nouvelle robe Gothic Lolita, Yura reçu un peigne pour brosser ses long cheveux blond, Kaya reçu un moustiquaire pour sa chambre car les insectes entrait pas son embouchure et lui chatouillait la gorge se qui l'énervait au plus haut point, Juka reçu un nouveau Dance Dance Revolution comme il en rêvait tant, Miyavi reçu de nouvelles barbelles pour son visage, Kaisui reçu des bloc Légo, Aozora reçu des bas Moi~même~Moitié, Aya reçu des carottes royales, Daishi reçu une boite de céréale au chocolat, Kazuno reçu un miroir pour faire des galippettes dessus, Dada et sa girafe reçurent des G-String, Shinya reçu une baguette magique pour aller avec son costume de fée du noël passé, Yu~ki reçu un nouveau dentier de vampire car le sien commençais a ne plu être tranchant, Michiru reçu une guitare en plastique, Kamijo reçu un micro Fisher Price, Tatsuya reçu de la paille, Kasumi reçu une robe Gothic Lolita et Kana reçu un nouveau panda qu'elle nomma Miika. Presque tous heureux de leur cadeau, il remercièrent le Père Noël qui parti ensuite dans son traîneau quelque minute après.

Il y eu une explosion de fumée et hide apparut en tourbillonnant.

- Bravo, fit hide

Et puis il repartit dans une nouvelle explosion de fumée. Une troisième explosion de fumée explosa et hide réapparut en tourbillonnant.

- Ah et j'allais oublier, tien joyeux noël Kaya, fit hide

Et Kaya redevint une femme. hide repartit dans une dernière explosion de fumée. Toute la famille suffoquait avec joie en cette journée de noël.

Quesqui attend encore la famille? Vont ils s'acheter un nouvel aspirateur? Pourquoi c'était noël dans cette histoire alors qu'il y a 13 jours il était encore l'été? Est-ce que je le sais moi même? C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode ^__^ ou peut-être pas

Fin de l'épisode 13


	15. Épisode 14

Épisode 14 - La mort de Kalm

C'était une belle journée comme d'habitude où le vent soufflait les arbres presque a les déracinée. C'était en cette belle journée que le téléphone sonna gravement.

- DIIIIIIIIINNGG, fit le téléphone d'un ton grave

Pour une fois la journée était déjà pas mal entamée et seul quelque personne était encore endormit. Après quelque sonnerie Aozora répondit.

- Aro?, fit Aozora

- Qui êtes-vous?, fit la voix a l'appareil

- Euh vous devriez le savoir c'est vous qui venez d'appeler, fit Aozora

- Vraiment? fit toujours la voix

Un long silence se fit.

- J'aime les tomates, mais pas les tomate-cerises, fit la voix

- Quoi? fit Aozora

- Qui êtes vous?, fit la voix

- Vous me faites peur, je vais appeler la bisho-police! fit Aozora

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, fit la voix

Dada décrocha le 2e téléphone et commença a composé un numéro.

- Papy lâche le téléphone!, fit Aozora

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi? fit Dada

- Car t'es le seul a avoir un téléphone a coté de toi juste pour déranger la conversation des autres pour essayer de capter des conversations érotiques, fit Aozora

- Zout y sui découvert, fit Dada avec un accent italien en s'enfuyant [avec le téléphone], dans un garde-robe [non magique] avec une cape [non invisible] virevoltante dans le dos

- Dada? fit la voix au téléphone qui était toujours la

- Kalmounette? fit Dada

- Aaah tout s'explique -_-, fit Aozora

- Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi à cause de la girafe? fit Dada

- Non je ne suis plu fâché, je ferme les yeux sur ceci, fit Kalm

- NOOOOOOOOONNNN NE FERME PAS LES YEUX, fit Dada désemparé

Un long silence se fit. Kalm avait fermé les yeux. En fait Kalm n'a pas le droit de fermer les yeux, car elle a eu un drôle d'héritage de sa famille. En fait il y a longtemps au pays du Visual Kei il était très à la mode de ne pas fermer les yeux, si bien que plusieurs bishonen et bishoujo se faisait injecté un venin secret qui les empêchais de fermer les yeux, et que si par mal adresse cela leur arrivaient, ils mourraient. Heureusement cette mode n'existe plu, mais Kalm avait des parent très accroché a cette mode, tellement que le venin était déjà placé dans les yeux de Kalm. Ses enfants, Mana et Kaya n'en subirent pas trop de séquelle. Kaya eut un peu les yeux globuleux comme sa mère et Mana eu plus de gène des yeux de son père.

- Hein? Quoi? Nani? fit Aozora toute fucké  
- Kalm a fermé ses yeux…, fit Dada pour la première fois de sa vie triste  
- Et alors?  
- ET ALORS?? ÇA VEUX DIRE QU'ELLE EST MORTE PAUVRE CRÛCHE T'AS PAS LU PLUS HAUT?? Et ça veux dire que je ne peux plu rien faire de ma vie, c'est elle qui faisait tout dans la maison et me payais toute mes dépenses perverses, maintenant je dois travailler, mais le seul travail que je pourrais faire c'est apprendre l'alphabet à des nains unijambistes… MAIS FAUDRAIS QUE JE LES TROUVE SES NAINS!, fit Dada  
- Moi j'en connais plusieurs nains, mais ils ne sont ni analphabète ni unijambiste, fit Aozora, mais pourquoi pas apprendre l'alphabet a des nains analphabète seulement?  
- Car avant j'étais professeur d'alphabet pour Orang-outan, mais comme c'était la pagaille dans la classe, j'ai décidé de me tourner vers les nains. Mais les nains donne bien des coups de pied alors si ils sont unijambiste sa règle le problème.  
- Mais pourquoi pas des enfants? fit Aozora  
- MAIS T'ES CONNE OU QUOI! Des enfants ça pu et on peu pas les abuser sans se faire traiter de pédophile, fit Dada  
- o_o;; … mais je suis une enfant moi…, fit Aozora  
- Oui mais toi t'es de la famille ça va.. Je ne veux pas me faire une mauvaise réputation quand même, fit Dada

- …bon… je vais raccrocher ce téléphone et faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieux…, fit Aozora en raccrochant

Ainsi Dada apprit la mort de Kalm, mais l'oublia bien vite en faisant des jeux sexuels avec Kasumi et sa girafe.

QUOI DE KESSÉÉÉÉ???!!! Oui l'épisode est fini.. Alors les cadeaux de noël de la famille serviront-t-ils a quelque chose? Est-ce que l'épisode suivant sera plus long? Est-ce que Dada est vraiment un italien? Aviez vous oubliez qu'il restait maintenant 6 jour avant qu'ils aient cette foutu maison pour de bon? Car moi oui xD  
Fin de l'épisode 14


	16. Épisode 15

Épisode 1 Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- 5 – Le décorateur

C'était une nouvelle journée joyeuse s'annonçais, personne ou presque avait su pour Kalm sauf l'entourage proche de Dada (Kasumi, sa girafe nommé G-String…) et tout le monde vivaient normalement, jusqu'au moment où…

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGG, fit un bruit surprenant  
Quelqu'un avait défoncé la porte, se qui fit sursauté tout le monde. La personne en question était un homme plutôt étrange avec les cheveux rouge et noir. L'homme en question scruta l'hall d'entré des yeux et eu un frisson d'horreur puis dit :  
- Ouin ben va falloir changer sa hein! fit l'homme en se retroussant les manches  
Il sorti un marteau et commença à frapper le mur.  
- Hey! Quesque vous faites? Vous êtes qui vous? O_____O, fit Mana

- Je suis Kyoka, décorateur de maison Visual Kei. J'vais arranger votre maison, faites moi confiance, votre maison a vraiment besoin de renouveau, fit Kyoka en donnant sa carte a Mana

- Aaah je veux la carte!!, fit Aozora qui la pris et la jeta derrière à la Willy Wonka  
Ainsi, Kyouka se retourna et continua à frapper le mur. Impuissante, la famille le regardèrent se promener dans la maison en rendant la maison encore plus lugubre et étrange qu'avant. Ajoutant (faux?) sang sur les murs, écrivant des messages du genre « Je te vois, où que tu sois » sur le plafond au dessus du berceau de Michiru et Kamijo, faisant des trous dans les murs et plaçant des araignées pour quelle puisse faire des toiles, déplaçant les meuble de façon désordonné, etc. Ensuite arriva à la salle de bain et un cri retenti dans toute la maison.  
- C'EST QUOI CETTE SALLE DE BAIN!! Fit Kyoka  
Puis plaça une jolie ampoule rouge et clignotante à fréquence non égale en remplacement avec l'ampoule blanche et normale d'auparavant.

- On ne peut pas le laisser détruire la maison comme sa! Qu'es qu'on va faire? o___o, fit Klaha  
- Imaaagiiiinoooons uuuun bâââteeaauu~, fit Kaya en chantant  
- Il faut le faire partir il fait peeuuur ç_ç, fit Kana

- Kaya, je t'ai dit d'arrêter la drogue, fit Mana  
- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait transformé en théière et bouffer par un lave vaisselle maudit, fit Juka

- Ouais, mais quand même -_-;, fit Mana

Soudain on entendit un autre cri d'horreur, mais cette fois pas de Kyoka :

- AAAAAAAAAAH O_O, fit Dada qui était l'auteur du cri d'horreur ne venant pas de Kyoka, lâche mes revue porno!

- Mais ce sont des horreurs, ils n'y a même pas d'androgyne ou de Gothic Lolita dedans!, fit Kyoka en les passant dans le déchiqueteur

- ARRÊTE ET PUIS T'ES QUI TOI D'ABORD, fit Dada qui se tenait la tête a deux mains

- Je suis le nouveau décorateur, fit Kyoka

- Et qu'est-ce que mes revues pornos font la dedans!? O_o, fit Dada

- Tout se qu'on voit, je m'en occupe, fit Kyoka

Dada descendit alors les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière.

- FUIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSHH, fit Dada en descendant les escaliers

- Oooh *o* lumièreeee 3, fit Kana  
Puis se tourna vers sa fille.

- TU PEUX ME DIRE SE QU'IL FAIT ICI? Fit Dada

- Je ne sais pas il a défoncé la porte, fit Mana

- Et il don't want partir, fit Miyavi

- Faut trouver une façon de le faire partir

- LALALALAAAA~, fit une voix peu mélodieuse derrière eux

Tous se retournèrent et virent Shinya dans sa robe de fée en train de gambader joyeusement dans la maison

- o_o;;;;, firent tout le monde sauf Kaya

- Oh des libellules, fit Kaya

- Tu peux me dire qui leur a donné de la drogue à eux? T______T, fit Mana

- Anyway faudrait bien qu'il parte, fit Aozora

C'est ainsi que la famille créa un plan des plus « ingénieux ».

~Pause commerciale parce que voyez vous un plan de ce genre demande plusieurs minute de préparation~

- hgdsoiahtge, qhgflhfib kasbn gvklad!, fit Seek

- fiodashfia skbfklasdhbngikadb gikehifge?, fit Hitsugi

- ncsaiohf islakbgflasd!, fit Seek

- nsailfnhaisdgflnfgas!!, fit Hitsugi

- sifhsaoihg9oiadhnt emnfefadivheoietu934tyhke, fit Seek

- sabgkjbadgka puish puish sdihfisak?, fit Hitsugi

- dbfiuahfkan puish puish!!, fit Seek

- …, fit Hitsugi

- bsjkbfajksbfsailnfsaknflkas!!, fit Seek

~Fin de la pause commerciale… désoler elle est en langage maraisiste et c'était trop long aller chercher le traducteur~

Kyouka entra dans une pièce et commença à écrire un message sur le mur quand tout a coup il aperçu une paire de jambe chausser de bas Moi~Même~Moitié, intrigué, il s'approcha, mais la Gothic Lolita couru avant qu'il puisse l'identifié. Elle alla dans le fond de la pièce. Il continua de s'approcher, malgré le brouillard artificiel qu'il avait installé et l'empêchait de voir correctement les jeunes filles, mais cru voir 2 Gothic Lolita vaguement. Il continua de marcher vers ses silhouettes, quand tout à coup son pied heurta quelque chose, qui était le petit Michiru qui jouait de la guitare, et il tomba tête première au sol. Kaisui lança juste à temps quelque un de ses Légo, qui entrèrent dans le front de Kyoka. Le petit Kamijo s'approcha alors du jeune homme plutôt assommé et le frappa avec son micro Fisher Price. Mais malgré cela il se releva avec peine et une main vint l'aider.

- Euh merci monsieur, fit Kyoka

- Mais de rien, fit Yu~ki en souriant pour montrer parfaitement ses crocs de vampire

Kyoka ayant très peur des vampires recula et tomba dans de la paille. Shinya passa en gambadant dans son habit de fée, se qui lui fit encore plus peur, Kana lui cria dans les oreilles et il lui redonna son fameux panda, Toraboruta et Kaya en profita pour lancer son moustiquaire... Kyoka était maintenant prisonnier, la girafe de Dada pris alors le moustiquaire et le jeta dehors. Kazuno, heureux, dansa sur son miroir.

Pendant ce temps Miyavi se maquillait, Aya et Daishi mangeait, Yura se peignait et Juka jouait au Dance Dance Revolution.

Après la famille construisit un immense mur de bloc Légo ultra sécurité autour de la maison.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont débarrassé de ce décorateur étrange.

Voila enfin l'épisode 15 ahaha… Alors! Est-ce que Seek, Hitsugi et Klaha se rendront compte qu'ils n'ont pas eu de cadeau? Est-ce que Kaya et Shinya prennent souvent de la drogue? Est-ce que j'ai une idée pour la suite?

C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode! XD;

Fin de l'épisode 15


	17. Épisode 16

Épisode 16 – La séance de spiritisme

C'était en une magnifique journée d'orage que notre gang d'adolescents en rute décida de faire une journée de spiritisme, car selon Yura cette maison était hantée. Ils décidèrent d'essayer pour leur première fois, l'objet appelé Ouija; Miyavi, Kasumi, Kana, Aozora et Kaisui se placèrent en cercle autour d'une table où reposait le jeu et quelques chandelles. Comme prévu, ils placèrent chacun leurs mains sur la petite plaquette.

- Quesqu'il faut faire après? Fit Kana

- On doit poser une question... fit Kaisui

- Bien je viens d'en poser une, non? Fit Kana

- Yeah T___T;; but il faut que you la ask to le Ouija, fit Miyavi  
- Aaah.. fit Kana

- Bon commence, qui pose la première question? Fit Kasumi

- Moiiii! 3, Fit Aozora toute excité, Qui es-tu esprit… de cave!

Aozora rit toute seule pendant un moment et repris :  
- Qui es-tu esprit? Fit Aozora presque sérieuse

La plaquette bougea alors lassant apparaitre cette suivante phrase : « Je ne sais pas et vous qui êtes vous ». Il eu un grand silence et Kaisui dit alors :  
- Je crois qu'on est tombé sur Kalm…fit Kaisui

- Attend… fit Aozora, comment es-tu mort, morte?

La plaquette bougea de nouveau et lassa apparaitre : J'ai fermé les yeux

- Oui c'est elle. Fit Aozora

- ???, firent tout le monde

- But là parler to a amnésique like Kalm it's chiant T_T We devrais faire good bye and reprendre, fit Miyavi

- Buuh j'ai peur! Fit Kana en serrant son panda contre elle

- Mais il s'est encore rien passé…, fit Kasumi

- Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…, fit Kana

- Bon I ask la question à my turn! Fit Miyavi, qui you es?

- Ouf que d'originalité T_T;, fit Kaisui

La plaquette bougea de nouveau lassant apparaitre le message suivant : « Un esprit ahaha ».

- Bon now we got un loser T_T;, fit Miyavi

Ils refirent good bye a quelque reprise et finirent par avoir le message suivant : « Je suis le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus symétrique, je suis Gackt! ». Il eu un grand silence terrifié.

- Brrr, fit le silence terrifiant

- Qui est là? Fit Kana terrifié

- C'est juste le silence, fit Kasumi fiéterri

Miyavi décida de faire le good bye, mais quelque chose retenais la plaquette et le mot suivent s'écrivit : « Tss, non n'essaie pas et sois mon ami ».

- A… ami, in le sens of friend? O_o;; fit Miyavi

« Tu sais Miyavi je te trouve pas mal beau et mature, ça ne te dirait pas que toi et moi, Tsé veut dire? »

- o____________O, fit Miyavi

Miyavi arrêta de respirer pendant quelque seconde, tomba et sol puis roula. Et fini par se cogner la tête contre une roche. Ensuite il se releva et reçu une mouette par la tête et tomba dans un bac de LSD. Les autres restèrent silencieux pendant cette scène des plus étranges. Miyavi sorti du bac et cria :

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!! Fit Miyavi

- Euh Miyou? Fit Kaisui

- Hey yo sister, let's dance danse du poulet!!! Fit Miyavi

Pendant que Miyavi faisait la danse du poulet, Gackt écrivit : « Mais Miyavi qu'as-tu ».

- Il a que tout ses événement à la fois, la rendu déficient et qu'il le restera surement toute sa vie par ta faute!! Fit Kaisui qui était triste de perdre une des seules personnes sensées dans cette maison de fou

- TOUT EST TOUJOURS DE TA FAUTE! Fit Kasumi

- ET TU PU DE L'ENTRE JAMBE! Fit Aozora

« Noooon ce n'est pas de ma faute! Même si je suis devenu le diable, ce n'est pas une raison pour laquelle je suis le seul à faire de la merde euh je viens de dire que j'étais le diable Ahahaha c'était une bonne blagueee »

Apeuré ils firent good bye de force, lancèrent le Ouija contre le mur et G-String vient le manger. Plus jamais il ne jouerait à ce jeu.

Ahahaha je suis déficiente je le sais. Ahaha. Quel bel épisode. Enfin… Est-ce que Miyavi a de la moutarde sur le menton? Comment Aozora a-t-elle découvert que Gackt puait de l'entre jambe? Gackt est-il vraiment le diable?

Plein de question que vous n'aurez jamais la réponse et surtout pas dans le prochain épisode!

Fin de l'épisode 16


	18. Épisode 17

Épisode 17 – Le drame de la moustache

C'était une belle journée ensoleillé, seul Kasumi et sa sœur Kana étaient éveillé. Elles buvaient du thé sur la terrasse et parlais tranquillement jusqu'au moment où le téléphone sonna, Kasumi répondit.

- Allo? Fit Kasumi

- Ah! Kasumi! C'est à toi que je voulais parler! C'est Mayu, ta mère, fit Mayu  
- Ah bonjour maman~ 3, fit Kasumi  
- J'ai une grave nouvelle a t'annoncé… fit Mayu  
- Oui? Fit Kasumi  
- Ton père, Toshiya, a grossit, s'est fait pousser les cheveux et surtout… s'est fait pousser la moustache…, fit Mayu

- QUOIIIIIIIIIII!!!? !? !? !? ! fit Kasumi traumatisé  
- Quesqu'il y a Kasu-chan? Fit Kana  
- Notre père est devenu un gros mexicain! Fit Kasumi  
Kana cria de peur à son tour et échappa sa tasse de thé au sol.  
- Maman! J'arrive! Fit Kasumi  
Kasumi raccrocha, pris la main tremblante de Kana, puis elles allèrent appeler une calèche-taxi. La calèche arriva quelque minute plus tard et elles entrèrent dedans. Après avoir donné l'adresse, elles partirent, puis rendu a destination, elles sortirent, sans payer, de la calèche. Elle finirent par entrer dans leur maison,  
Mais l'ambiance qui y régnait, leur donna froid dans le dos.  
Leur père était assit dans un divan a motif de sombrero en buvant une bière et en écoutant du latino. De plus son poil facial, nouvellement apparu, rajoutait de l'horreur a cette scène.  
- PÈRE NON! OU EST PARTI VOTRE BON GOÛT!! Firent Kasumi et Kana

Toshiya n'entendit même pas le cri désespéré de ses filles. Les sœurs entrèrent dans la pièce, anciennement appelé salon, et regardèrent avec horreur le décor de celle-ci. Tous les murs étaient couleur sable, comme plante il n'y avait que cactus et ils avaient adopté une hyène. Toshiya se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre en prenant son sombrero en passant en disant à sa femme :  
- Je vais faire une sieste señorita, fit Toshiya

Kasumi et Kana allèrent rejoindre leur mère dans la cuisine.  
- Mais, mais qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis notre départ! Fit Kasumi

- Et bien je ne sais pas, sans raison il a commencé à être comme ça, il me fait peur et il me plait de moins en moins…fit Mayu

- Oh! Mais maman tu ne peux pas le laisser!

- Oui je le peux, j'ai les papiers

- C'est vrai que vu comme sa

Pendant ce temps au manoir la famille cherchais Kasumi, car Dada était en manque et avais besoin de Kasumi pour le soulager, car ses autres maitresse était occuper. Miyavi sa porta alors volontaire pour aller à la recherche de Kasumi. Il sorti de la maison et arpenta les rues en recherche de la petite lolita, quand tout à coup, une ombre lui passa devant les yeux. Surpris, il regarda au alentour. Puis sans l'avoir vu quelque chose c'était poser sur ces épaules.

- AAAAH KOSSÉ ÇAAAA, fit Miyavi en se secouant pour fait partir la chose

La chose en question était une ninja aux cheveux roses.  
- Manios fait attention, fit la ninja

- C'est you qui ma jump dessus! Fit Miyavi en bougeant les bras, You es qui?

- Je suis Kaze, la ninja WAZAAAAA, fit Kaze en sortant son fusil en plastic bleu

- MAN T'ES UNE NINJA DU FARWEST!! Fit Miyavi

- OuIiIiIiIiIIiI!!! Fit Kaze en tirant partout avec son fusil

- Be ma friend girl!

- Ok manios, car t'es sexy, ATTEEENNNTIOOONNNN!! Fit Kaze en tirant un coup de fusil en plastique dans les airs

- What de kossé you make là? Fit Miyavi en regardant le ciel

- Manios fait attention au nuage, il le cache mais c'est des espions, fit Kaze

- Aaah that explique toute! I will faire gaffe women, fit Miyavi

- C'est quoi tu fais ici en passant, c'est dangereux ce promener a ciel découvert comme ça!

- Je search deux Lolita-chan, Can you aide me? Fit Miyavi

- Ok j'va t'aider manios, fit Kaze

Ils marchèrent et en tournant le coin de la rue ils arrivèrent face à face avec les deux jolies lolitas.

- You étais parti where? Fit Miyavi, We chercher for you

- Ah pardon nous étions allées chez nos parents… Et on a appris que nos parent vont se divorcer et que notre père est devenu latino en trayant une vache, il a attrapé la maladie de la vache espagnole, fit Kasumi

- Manios c'est pas coolios ça! Des parents de même c'est caca, je vais être ta nouvelle maman et Miyavi ton nouveau papa!

- Yééé! Firent Kana et Kasumi

- MAAAAN ON JOUE À LA MARRELLE!

Et c'est ainsi que Miyavi et Kaze devinrent les nouveaux parent de Kasumi et Kana.


	19. Épisode 18

Épisode 18 – L'arrivé de la soubrette

C'était en une nouvelle belle journée d'orage, qu'une panne de courant tomba dans le manoir. Étant déjà tard le soir, plusieurs membres de la famille avaient très peur. Quand tout à coup, on sonna à la porte, comme tout le monde avais peur sauf elle, Kasumi alla répondre à la porte en tenant Michiru et Kamijo dans ses bras.

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, fit l'homme derrière la porte

- Qui êtes-vous? fit Kasumi

- Je suis Tetsu, celui qui vous a vendu cette maison, il vous reste que 2 jour a passé en ce manoir pour qu'il soit à vous, fit Tetsu

- Je vois… et c'est tout? Fit Kasumi

- Euh… non… Je vous ai apporté une jolie soubrette, pour mettre de la joie dans vos journées ternes, fit Tetsu

L'homme sorti de la résidence et éclata d'un rire diabolique, alors qu'une soubrette, trempé par l'orage entra dans la maison, en gardant toujours un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, je suis votre nouvelle soubrette, je m'appelle Izam, fit-elle d'un large sourire

Kasumi ne pouvais plu ni bouger ni parler tellement elle était pris par le charme saisissant de la jeune soubrette. Izam, pas le moins du monde surpris par cette réaction tordit sa robe pour y enlever l'eau et alla chercher une moppe dans le garde robe comme si elle habitait la depuis des années. Puis donna la moppe à la jeune fille qui lavât le plancher sans poser de question. Michiru et Kamijo qui ne comprenaient plus rien suivirent Izam qui allait vers la famille qui était tous recroquevillé un sur l'autre dans un coin de la salle de séjour. Izam se présenta encore puis leur fit un sourire charmant. Toute la famille tomba sous le charme, comme Kasumi plus tôt et Izam leur donna a chacun une chose à faire, qu'ils firent sans se poser de question. Miyavi fut était chargé de jouer de la guitare pour faire une ambiance, alors que les autres faisaient des tâches, comme laver la maison, faire la cuisine, laver les vêtements, etc. Michiru et Kamijo allèrent voir Aya et Daishi qui n'étaient pas envouter.

- KeshkonféIjamcontolenopawent, fit Michiru (traduction : Qu'es-ce qu'on fait? Izam contrôle nos parents)

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir compris se que tu viens de dire, mais nous devons faire quelque chose, fit Aya d'un air déterminé

- Mais quoi? Fit Daishi

- …, fit Kamijo

- pouwkoitupawlepokamijo? Fit Michiru (traduction : Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas Kamijo?)

- Car l'auteur ne sais pas comment me faire parler, fit Kamijo d'une voix très peu enfant

- Euh bon réfléchissons alors, fit Aya

De leur coté Izam était assis sur le divan en sirotant du thé que Mana venais de lui faire dans Kazuno, qui était toujours une tasse, et regardait Miyavi d'un regard intéresser pendant qu'il jouait. Cela faisait maintenant quelque heure que se manège continuais et Miyavi commençais à avoir mal aux bras, les bébés et les lapins continuaient à chercher se qu'ils devraient faire. Miyavi regarda son poignet un instant et vit qu'une de ses veines avait grossit considérablement et avais maintenant un décimètre de diamètre, mais avant qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit, celle-ci explosa dans un grand bruit qui désenvoûta tout le monde et même Izam, tout le monde tomba au sol et se demandèrent se qu'ils se passaient.

- Quesqu'il s'est passé, où suis-je? Fit Izam

- Tuaenwoutétoulemond, fit Michiru en réponse (traduction : Tu as envoûté tout le monde)

Il eu un grand silence d'incompréhension et Mana vint la voir :

- Tu dois être devenu notre soubrette vu tes vêtements, vient je vais te faire faire le tour de la maison.

Et c'est ainsi que Izam devint la soubrette du manoir et tout le monde était heureux, sauf une personne au visage ridé qui les espionnait en ruminant des mots de colère.

Un drôle d'épisode ne? XD Cette idée met venu en dessinant Izam en maid-lolita, je trouvais ça trop mignon xD. Alors… Qui est cette personne colérique les espionnant? Qui donc avait-il envouté Izam? Pourquoi le ciel est bleu? C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode, ou peut-être pas


	20. Épisode 19

Épisode 19 – La convention des soupes

C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour pour Dada! La convention des soupes du Visual Kei venait d'ouvrir, Dada était un grand cuisinier de soupe et avais sa propre recette de soupe minestrone dont il était très fier. Il alla à la convention en volant la voiture des voisins et parti sans sa famille. Arrivé là bas, d'un air joyeux, il entra dans la convention, puis sorti de la voiture. Mais il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un et quelque chose d'autre était dans la voiture. Il se présenta à l'enregistrement et alla participer au concours de soupe. Là bas il y avait plusieurs candidat, il y reconnu le frère du mari de sa fille, Kyo, ainsi que la fanficeuse accompagné de sa sœur, puis le déménageur amateur de « cashews », Kaoru. Ensuite il reconnu son voisin Jui, oh! Mais attendez, il ne venait pas de lui voler sa voiture? Dada ne comprenait plu rien. Il y avait aussi son homard domestique, Die, qui faisait sa propre soupe. Il tourna les yeux dans la direction opposé en souhaitant que Jui et Die ne l'ai pas vu et vu une de ses maitresse avec un autre homme. Fâché il alla la voir.

- Kozi! Que fait tu avec cet homme! Fit Dada d'un air dur

- De la soupe pourquoi? Mon cher Dada, fit Kozi avec un air innocent

- Tu triche celui qui ta donner un enfant! Fit Dada d'un air dur encore une fois

- Et alors tu triche Kalm avec moi, Kasumi, Kaede et Machi, fit Kozi

- et G-String ma girafe… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me tricher moi! Et puis je ne la triche pas vraiment maintenant car elle est morte, fit Dada

- Ah! Alors ce n'est plu grave, enfin, Hizumi est seulement mon partenaire de soupe aux yeux humains, je manquais d'ingrédient et comme nous faisons le même type de soupe ils nous ont mis ensemble, fit Kozi

- Je vois, je reviendrai te voir après la convention, chérie, fit Dada

- Je n'attends que ça tu le sais bien, fit Kozi

Dada s'éloigna de Kozi et Hizumi et se rappela qu'il avait oublié G-String chez lui. Il couru alors jusqu'à chez lui et revint en gambadant avec sa girafe. Il revint dans la convention et alla à la cuisine. Seulement un des concurrents lui était inconnu mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour l'instant et commença sa propre soupe.

Une heure plus tard le délai était terminé et des gens devait goutez chaque soupe et votez pour leur préféré. La presse était là et questionna chaque concurrent sur le secret de leur soupe. L'animatrice s'avança tout d'abord vers Dada  
- Bonjour je suis Laciel, je suis ici pour le journal télévisé du Visual Kei, puis-je goutez votre soupe minestrone? Fit l'animatrice

- Ahaha bien sur, cette convention est faite pour ça! fit Dada en lui versant un petit bol

- Que c'est bon! Quel est votre recette? Fit Laciel

- Euh bien je commence par la sauce béchamel que je fais à ma façon, alors 3 tasse de farine, 2 tasse de beurre sans sel, une demi tasse de lait frappé et 2 tasse de sauce de G-String, fit Dada

- De la sauce de G-String?? Fit Laciel étonné

- Euh oui, sinon il n'y aura pas de gout, aha! Fit Dada

- Mais G-String, le sous-vêtement là? Fit Laciel dégouté

- Ah! Non! G-String c'est le nom de ma girafe, fit Dada

- Euh d'accord… Et ensuite après la sauce? Fit Laciel

- Et bien… je prends des légumes séché qu'on trouve dans les cup de ramen et je les remplis de jus pour qu'il soit juteux et bien dodu, fit Dada

- Du jus de quoi? Fit Laciel

- Aaah, ça c'est un secret…, fit Dada

- Euh d'accord, et c'est tout? Fit Laciel

- Bien tu fais cuire tout ça dans le micro onde pendant 30 minutes et c'est prêt, mais il ne faut pas oublier de bien brasser au milieu de la cuisson sinon ça fait des mottons, aha! Fit Dada

- Hum d'accord, merci Dada pour cet entrevue…, fit Laciel en se dirigeant vers une autre personne

La deuxième personne interrogée fut Kyo, qui avait fait une soupe « bébé et vomi ».

- Bonjour mon nom est Laci…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, fit Kyo en lui versant un bol de sa soupe

- Hum avant de goutez, dites moi c'est bien une soupe POUR bébé? Fit Laciel en essayant de se rassuré

- Non de bébé, fit Kyo du même air sans émotion

- Ah… Vous voulez dire de vomi de bébé, c'est très peu ragoutant, fit Laciel

- Non, de bébé coupez en rondelle et de mon propre vomi, avec une pincer de sel et de lait maternel.

- Ah… Et bien je n'aime pas beaucoup le lait… fit Laciel en essayant de se trouvé une raison, je laisserai ce bol à la prochaine personne qui en voudras  
Puis elle couru avec son cameraman a ses trousse.

- Dit moi Lieu, ils sont tous comme ça tu crois? Fit Laciel les larmes aux yeux

- Aller! Courage chérie il faut finir se feuilleton, fit Lieu qui n'est qu'autre que le cameraman

Laciel se releva pleine de courage et se dirigea avec courage vers Kozi et Hizumi.

- Bonjour je suis Laciel, animatrice de journal télévisé j'aimerai parlez un peu de votre soupe… fit Laciel en ne les regardant pas dans les yeux, tendant le micro vers eux d'une main tremblante

- Hey Laciel! C'est moi Kozi! Fit Kozi avec un grand sourire

Laciel releva les yeux.

- Sempai! Fit-elle d'une voix heureuse, que faites-vous ici!

Kozi était en fait la lectrice de nouvel principal, mais avais pris congé pour faire de la soupe. Laciel l'aimait beaucoup.

- De la soupe aux yeux humains, fit Kozi avec un grand sourire

Le sourire de Laciel retomba.  
- Aux… aux yeux humains…fit Laciel

- Oui, vous voulez goutez? Fit Kozi en lui présentant un bol de couleur rougeâtre ou deux yeux flottait et la regardais

- Hum… non merci, dites nous votre recette et se sera tout… fit Laciel qui n'osait même pas regarder le bol en question.

- Et bien c'est un mélange de ma propre recette et de celle de mon acolyte Hizumi, on commence pas arracher les yeux des vierges les nuits de pleine lune, nous en broyons un de chaque paire pour faire le liquide et le faisons cuire avec des épices. Pendant se temps on doit faire trempé les yeux dans le vinaigre pour la conservation et quand tout est près on met les yeux dans le liquide chaud, mais comme la couleur blanchâtre du liquide est peu ragoutante on ajoute du sang frais. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir goutez ma chère? Fit Kozi

- Euh oui… merci Kozi… fit Laciel avec un gout de vomi à la bouche

Laciel se retint de vomir et alla voir Kaoru, qui lui faisait une soupe au « cashew poilu ».

- Bonjour je suis Laciel, animatrice de journal télévisé, votre soupe à l'air pas mal, mais pouvez vous nous expliquer Qu'est ce que c'est des « cashews poilus », fit Laciel  
- Ce sont des noix d'acajou auxquelles j'y ai greffé quelque poil de mon pinch, fit Kaoru

- Euh… voila une technique peu commune, pourquoi avoir fait cela? Fit Laciel

- Avec ses quelques poils ils sont plus doux sur la langue, fit Kaoru

- Hum je vois… et rien d'autre à la préparation de votre soupe? Fit Laciel

- Non se n'est que des cashews poilu dans de l'eau, fit Kaoru

- Hum… Et bien merci, bonne chance… fit Laciel

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre concurrent, mais elle du se faufiler entre les personnes, cette soupe était très populaire! Elle fini par y arrivé et lu « soupe orgasmique » à coté d'un beau jeune homme blond.

- Bonjour je suis…. Fit Laciel

- Aah, je sais qui vous êtes, je vous ai vu à la télévision, fit Jui

- Merci de m'épargné cette peine, alors à se que je vois votre soupe est très populaire, comment expliquer vous cette popularité? Fit Laciel

- Et bien le nom de ma soupe n'est pas soupe orgasmique pour rien, car elle provoque l'orgasme à chaque gorgé, fit Jui

- L'orgasme? Vous voulez dire qu'on jouit à chaque gorgé? Fit Laciel

- Exactement, voulez-vous y goutez? Fit Jui

- Euh merci, mais non, ce serai pêché, enfin, quel est votre recette? Fit Laciel

- Aah c'est un secret, si quelqu'un veux y gouter qu'il me le demande tout simplement, fit Jui

- Ah… Bien merci, au revoir, fit Laciel

Légèrement traumatisé, elle se dirigea quand même vers le prochain candidat, mais elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

- Et moi on m'oublie! Fit la voix

Avant celui qu'elle allait voir, y avais une soupière, dirigé par aucun humain, elle regarda mieux et vu un homard dans la soupière  
- Oui c'est moi qui a parler, fit Die

- Vous vous présenté comme propre soupe? Fit Laciel surprise

- Oui, rien ne vaut la transpiration de homard au carotte, goutez vous aller voir! Fit Die

Laciel gouta.

- Aaah mais c'est très bon vous avez raison, je voterai pour vous! fit Laciel

- Merci! Fit Die tout souriant

Laciel se dirigea vers l'autre candidat, nommé Yuya qui proposait lui, la « soupe déficiente »

- Bonjour je suis Laciel, pour faire court, comme cette soupe à l'air étrange comme les autres j'aimerai que vous me parliez que de ses effets et de votre recette, fit Laciel

- Et BIEN ma recette est SECRÈTE, car notre famille SE LA PASSE de génération en génération ET nous EN mangeons souvent, ce qui EXPLIQUE nos spasmes déficients. HIIIIIIIIII!!... Cette soupe VOUS fait voir DES choses étonnantes et A comme SEUL effet secondaire de VOULOIR vous battre vous-même AVEC une boite de mouchoir et de parfois CRIER des mots sans raisons, mais rien de GRAVE, fit Yuya en se frappant avec une boite de mouchoir

- Hum je vois, c'est un peu comme une drogue forte et sans cure… merci Yuya pour cette courte entrevue, fit Laciel avant de courir vers la dernière concurrente Kana

- Bonjour ma chère vous sembler normal et gentille vous au moins, je suis Laciel animatrice de journal télévisé, je peux gouter a votre soupe? Fit Laciel faisant totalement confiance aux airs angéliques de Kana

- Bien sur, fit Kana en lui versant un bol

- Je suis sur que vous aimerez, fit Kasumi au coté de sa sœur

Laciel plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe et y vu un insecte, non attendez deux insectes, non cinq! Laciel regarda la pancarte et vit « soupe au insecte ». Laciel poussa un cri et parti en courant, Lieu à ses trousses.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est parti… fit Kasumi ramassant les miettes du bol cassé

- Certaine personne sont étrange… fit Kana

Tout à coup, une voix forte s'éleva, le temps des votes était fini, après le comptage du nombre de vote ils sauraient qui a gagné. Kana se dépêcha d'appeler ses parents pour leur dire de venir vite. Après quelque tonalité, Kaze répondit.

- …Allo? Fit Kaze d'un air peu enthousiasme

- Maman! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, fit Kana

- En fait oui, moi et ton père on était un peu occupé, fit Kaze

- Oh désoler, c'est que dans quelque minute on va savoir qui a gagné le concours de soupe, fit Kana d'un air enthousiasme

- Et tu me dérange pour ça! J'men fous j'tait en train de fourrer, fit Kaze en raccrochant

- Alors ils viennent? Fit Kasumi

- Euh je crois qu'ils sont occupé a préparé une dinde, ils ne pourront pas venir, fit Kana en mettant son cellulaire dans sa sacoche

- Oooh… c'est dommage…, fit Kasumi

Quelque minute suivirent et Isshi, qui est maintenant devenu l'annonceur de gagnant de soupe, s'écria :

- Les votes sont comptés! Voici les résultats! La troisième place est donné a… Kaoru! Pour sa soupe au cashews poilu! La 2e place est donnée à Yuya! Pour sa soupe déficiente! Et le grand gagnant est…. Jui! Pour sa soupe orgasmique! Merci de votre participation!

Dada alla revoir Kozi et allèrent directement à sa chambre de Dada pour oublier leur défaite. Kasumi et Kana se dirent que se n'est pas grave et en sortant virent Kyo et Lida, Kasumi demanda a Kyo de venir habiter au manoir, car il est presque inexistant dans cette fan fiction. Die était mort dans sa soupière, car il n'avait pas réussit a fermé le rond, mais Jui ne fut pas trop triste, car il le mangea le soir avec sa femme et son enfant, créant ainsi la soupe orgasmique au homard. Hizumi retourna à son travail de tue-mouche humain, Kaoru alla se promener dans les marais avec son prix, pour l'offrir à sa femme, une grenouille. Puis enfin Yuya retourna chez lui tout simplement, car je n'ai plu d'idée.

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre des plus déficients! Qu'on-t-il gagné finalement? Est-ce que Kaze et Miyavi « fourreront » plus souvent? C'est ce que vous saurez dans l'épisode 20!! ... ou peut-être pas?

Fin de l'épisode 19


	21. Épisode 20

Épisode 20 – Acquisition du manoir

Dans la noirceur profonde du sous-sol du manoir hanté, il y a depuis le début, un vieil homme dont la seule raison de vivre était de tuer les gens. Sa vie avait été misérable, son seul plaisir, sa seule réussite avais été de tuer des gens en les amenant dans son manoir. Il se nommait Tetsu. Malgré son jeune âge il paraissait très vieux, car jamais il ne voyait le coté positif. Un jour il avait kidnappé une belle femme, et en était tombé amoureux, elle s'appelait Izam. Étant sur de n'avoir aucune chance avec elle, il décida de lui faire passé un lavage de cerveau, pour quelle n'obéisse qu'à lui. Normalement il envoyait sa bien aimé en tant que soubrette deux jour avant que les gens y vivant ai le manoir. La soubrette, par sa beauté, les envoutait et les obligeait ainsi a travaillé jusqu'à la mort. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pourtant, mais, quel résultat! Il avait perdu sa bien aimé, mais aussi surement son manoir bientôt! Que devait-il faire?

Dans le manoir personne ne s'attendais a se qui allais se passer, Miyavi avais été guérit par Izam dès l'incident et depuis Kaze et Miyavi ne cessait de s'adonné au plaisir charnel. Izam ne se rappelant plu de rien devint la soubrette de la maison et était très bien payer. Il faut dire que depuis la veille, Yura avais recommencé a travaillé comme mannequin de produit Avon et gagnais très cher. Kyo et Lida venaient d'arrivé au manoir avec leur chien, Yoh, leur chien faisait rien de spécial il était juste là et aimais la noirceur.

Il était plutôt tard, le ciel c'était déjà assombrit. Mana préparait le souper pendant que la soubrette lavait à mesure les ustensiles qu'elle se servait. On sonna à la porte, insouciant Yura alla répondre, mais quand il ouvrit celle-ci personne n'y était. Sans ce poser plus de question il retourna s'épiler les sourcils virilement. La porte sonna de nouveau, mais Yura pris dans sa activité virile ne voulu pas répondre une deuxième fois, alors il botta Yoh le chien pour qu'il le fasse. Le chien, qui était au deuxième étage, déboula les escaliers et arrivé en bas couru ouvrir la porte avec sa gueule. C'était Tetsu il entra dans le manoir avec ses documents officiel pour qu'ils aient le manoir. Yoh jappa pour annoncer son arrivé, mais seul Kyo compris et ne savais pas c'était qui alors ne s'en occupa pas. Tetsu un peu déconcerté alla dans la cuisine et vit Mana et Izam préparant le souper. Tetsu eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant Izam faire la vaisselle, mais essaya de le caché quand tout à coup Mana cria de sa voix grave peu féminine :

- UN VOLEUR LARMOYANT, fit Mana en criant  
Et se mis en boule au sol, mains sur la tête, imité par Izam.

- Euh non vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Je suis Tetsu, je suis ici pour faire remplir les papiers du manoir, fit Tetsu en se présentant

Mana se releva élégamment et dit :

- Je le savais… Yura va remplir les papiers car c'est l'homme viril de la maison, fit Mana en se relevant

- D'accord et où est-il? Fit Tetsu en se questionnant

- Dans la salle de bain en train de s'épiler les sourcils, fit Mana en répondant

- Je vois… j'attendrai ici alors, fit Tetsu en s'assoyant  
[TAKE 1]

Tetsu s'assit sur une chaise et attendit que Mana et Izam recommence leur activité, ce qu'elles firent presque immédiatement. Tetsu commença à penser a un plan diabolique en profitant de se moment d'inattention.

« Je pourrais ramper sous la table subtilement et les tuer dans le dos avec se couteau qui est juste à coté de ma chérie, fit Tetsu en pensant, comme ça Yura, le mari de Mana, serais affecté psychologiquement et ne voudrais plu du manoir hahaha mon plan est parfait! »

Ainsi Tetsu s'élança, il rampa sous la table comme prévu déplaçant les chaises bruyamment sur son passage. Il atteint les deux femmes quelque minute plus tard et se leva tranquillement pour les tuer, mais la tête de celui-ci resta prise sous la jupe de Mana, ne sachant pas vraiment ou il était il tata de sa mains pour comprendre qu'es-ce qu'il se passait mais il n'eu pas vraiment le temps de comprendre que Mana lui donna un coup de Mary Janes arrière bien placer en criant :

- Kyo si tu n'apprends pas à ton chien de ne pas fouiller dans les culottes des petites filles je le tire par la fenêtre! Fit Mana en ayant une expression faciale de colère, qui malheureusement ne diffère pas de ses autre expression faciale  
Tetsu se tortillant de douleur au sol et rampa de nouveau, plus difficilement certes, vers sa chaise.

Après un moment Yura arriva, sourcil bien épilé et symétrique.

- Bonjour mon cher, vous vous rappeler de moi j'imagine? Fit Tetsu

- Euh non ahaha, fit Yura avec un air aussi niais qu'a son habitude

- Je suis Tetsu, le vendeur de ce manoir, fit Tetsu

- Un manoir? Quel manoir?, fit Yura perdu

- Celui quand lequel vous vivez depuis 11 jour, fit Tetsu désespéré  
- Aah oui ça me revient…, fit Yura une étincelle rare d'intelligence passant dans ses yeux  
Mana se tourna et dit d'une voix calme mais désespéré :

- Les produit Avon on eu un effet négatif sur son cerveau, fit Mana

- Je vois, fit Tetsu, je dois vous faire signer ses papiers, fit Tetsu en se penchant vers son sac

[TAKE 2]

« Cette fois je réussirai! Je dois! Fit-il de nouveau en pensant, je dois trouver un plan vite! Aah je sais je vais lui donné les papiers mais avant qu'il pose le stylo sur la feuille de papier, je vais lui faire le tour immanquable de « Oh regarde un oiseau! » et pendant qu'il a le dos tourné je vais subtilement le tuer sans merci et Mana voyant son mari mort et ensanglanté va être ébranlé psychologiquement et, sans penser que je suis l'assassin, va partir du manoir avec sa petite famille Pouhahaha je suis diabolique »  
Il se releva enfin en disant que c'était ses rhumatisme qui l'ai fait être pencher si longtemps. Avec un sourire énigmatique, il tandis la feuille à Yura. Yura la lu brièvement, puis après avoir avoué qu'il ne savait pas lire il commença a signé son nom, mais Tetsu leva enfin son bras et cria de sa voix cacophonique :

- Regardez un oiseau qui est entré dans la maison!!, fit Tetsu en criant

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il avait pointée. C'était le moment! Il pouvait réussir! Mais il avait oublié quelque chose n'est-ce pas? Une arme! Abasourdit par sa propre stupidité il regarda autour de lui en recherche d'un objet meurtrier quelconque. Après un regarde furtif au alentour, Tetsu aperçu le crayon que Yura tenais dans ses mains. Il le prit d'un geste vif et s'élança pour lui planter dans le dos quand celui se retourna.  
- Oh merci! Fit Yura, j'avais échappé mon crayon! Je ne sais pas ou tu as vu un oiseau, mais tu as du rêver!

[TAKE 3]

Yura pris le crayon et signa son prénom, puis s'arrêta. Tetsu désespéré de ses deux essaie manqué, ne l'arrêta pas.  
- Je ne me souviens plu de mon nom de famille… fit Yura avec un regard lointain, mais surtout vide de la moindre cellule grise  
- Vous vous ne vous en souvenez plu? Fit Tetsu avec un regarde étonner

- Non, voila un moment que je ne l'ai pas utilisé, ici, au monde du Visual Kei, il est rare qu'on utilise nos nom complet

- C'est vrai… fit Mana avec le même regard signifiant qu'elle l'avait oublié aussi

- Je vais voir mon baptistère et je reviens, fit-il et allant dans sa chambre  
- Une chance que les baptistères sont en braille sinon il ne l'aurait jamais su, fit Aya qui royalement était dans un coin de la pièce a grignoté royalement ses carotte royale

Tetsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pour la troisième fois leur stupidité lui donnait une chance, il se leva brusquement cette fois il ne manquerait pas son coup!  
« Cette fois, c'est sur, fit Tetsu en pensant, cette fois, je vais utiliser la force obscure de se manoir hanté! Oui! Cette fois je les tuerai par la force des ténèbres, la force de Gackt et des serviettes! »

Il se dirigea, les bras en croix, riant de son rire diabolique au milieu de l'hall d'entré. Presque tout les occupants de la maison vinrent voir se qu'il se passait. Puis soudainement après un grand silence, Tetsu s'écria :

- Ce manoir, fit Tetsu en commençant, voila quelque siècle qu'il existe, et depuis quelque siècle le manoir est sous mon contrôle, je vois tout se que vous faites, je suis comme le maitre du jeu dans loft story mais sans vous faire faire des choses pas rapport, oui je suis Tetsu, et tout se qu'il vous est arrivé d'étrange ici, a été de ma faute! Personne ne reviendra vivant de ce manoir, non personne et personne n'as jamais vécu plus que 11 jour ici! Aujourd'hui vous mourrez! Par la force des ténèbres! Par l'acte de ma main comme tous ceux qui vous ont précédé! Et…

Il ne pu en dire plus, car en fait, depuis le début de son monologue, Yoh le mangeait graduellement et finit par le manger tout entier. Puis satisfait de son repas il retourna dans son coin sombre et dormit. C'est ainsi que Tetsu mourut et que la famille tout se qu'il y a de plus normal eu le manoir.

C'est une belle histoire non? Maintenant aller vous couchez! Aah… Est-ce que la famille oubliera cette histoire? Est-ce qu'ils deviendront moins brainless un jour? Est-ce que Yoh va digérer Tetsu comme le kraken va digérer Jack Sparrow? Est-ce que la suite arrivera avant été 2008? C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre de la famille tout se qu'il y a de plus normal!! YÉÉ!

Fin du chapitre 20


	22. Épisode 21

Épisode 21 – Farce ou Friandise?

C'était une nouvelle belle journée au ciel nuageux. Les feuilles commençaient à se dénouer de leur branche. C'était l'automne, mais surtout, l'halloween! Quelle nouvelle! Dans tout les coins de la ville tous et chacun se préparait, costume, bonbon, pelle, décoration, etc. La famille, bien sur, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le manoir, plutôt lugubre a la base, n'eu pas besoin de grand-chose en fait, une petite citrouille à l'entré pour dire au gens qu'il pouvait quémander des bonbons ici et voila. Izam, comme elle était la soubrette, fut désigné pour passer l'halloween avec les enfants, ainsi que les déguiser et de veuillez à leur sécurité. Après quelque temps de préparation tous 11 étaient fin près a partir, mais avant cela, pourquoi ne pas les décrire un peu, hum?  
Kaisui était déguiser en Elegant Gothic Aristocrat, sont costume consistait en une jupe longue noire, d'une veste noire aussi et d'une fleur dans ses cheveux.

Aozora, elle, était déguisé en sadomasochiste, fetish, prostitué. Fouet à la main, mini jupe de vinyle, corset de latex, chemise de dentelle, elle s'était aussi mis beaucoup de maquillage noir autour des yeux et sur les lèvres à la Gackt dans Illumitati.

Seek, s'était déguisé en roche

Hitsugi, lui, était déguisé en Marylin Monroe

Kaze. Après mure réflexion, se déguisa en Noodle de Gorillaz. Car elle était chinoise et quelle avais déjà les vêtements.

Miyavi décida de se déguisé en Jésus, sans aucune raison apparente, son costume était simple, et comme tout le monde connait Jésus, je ne vois pas l'utilité de le décrire.

Kasumi c'était déguiser en Hellin, sont costume était composé d'un bonnet de bébé lavande, agencé a une robe de la même couleur arrivant en haut de genoux, pour qu'on voit dépassé de jolie bloomer agencé encore. Elle s'était donné un teint blafard, et s'était fait une marque de brisure sur le coin de la tête.

Kana s'était déguisé en vampire lolita, et avais déguisé son panda de la même façon.

Michiru était déguisé en lapin rose. La capine accentuait encore plus la rondeur de ses joues.

Kamijo était déguisé en lady oscar, son idole.

Izam, elle, s'était déguisé en sorcière, avec les vêtements de Mana et son maquillage, elle tenait aussi un ballet dans ses mains.

Maintenant que vous avez l'image, continuons. En passant ils ont amené le traducteur car Seek et Hitsugi sont là. Ils partirent ainsi habiller dans les rues sombres et étranges de la ville. Ils commencèrent leur parcours par la maison voisine, au moment qu'ils arrivèrent, Kengo, Miisha et leur vache K sortait de la maison. Kengo était déguisé en panda, à la grande joie de Kana, Miisha était déguisé en « humain » et K, la vache, était déguisé en ballerine. Les deux groupes costumés se dirent bonjour et la notre alla cogner à la porte. Jui, habiller en poulpe géant, vinrent leur ouvrir et demanda à Miyavi :

- En quoi est tu déguisé toi?  
- Ben I suis deguise in Jésus tsé! Fit Miyavi un peu choqué

- Wow! Tu peux tu marcher sur l'eau?

- Euh I sais pas, you see, I jamais try you know, fit Miyavi

- Ben c'est le jour pour ça! J'ai une piscine! Fit Jui en apportant la troupe vers elle. Vas-y essaye!

Miyavi plein de confiance mis son pied sur l'eau, et puis l'autre… Mais, mais, il marchait sur l'eau!! Il commença par faire quelque pas et ensuite commença à courir partout comme l'handicapé mental qu'il était.

- I suis Jesus!! I suis Jesus!! Fit Miyavi en criant, I'm full le messie!! The god hide choisit me, to répandre the bonne nouvelle!

Puis il s'arrêta et dit :

- I wonder if I peut plonger in the piscine, fit Miyavi

Il monta sur le plongeoir et sauta dans la l'eau, mais sa tête cogna sur l'eau et il se releva avec difficulté en titubant.

- Oh mon dieu! J'ai le messie dans ma piscine! Fit Jui agitant ses tentacules

Miyavi sorti de la piscine, Jui leur donna chacun des bonbons et notre troupe parti pour la prochaine maison. Qui était en fait leur ancienne maison, à leur grande surprise elle était de nouveau habité et la maison était vraiment décoré, les effets était tellement réaliste qu'on se demandait s'il était vrai. Intrigué, ils allèrent voir. Mais en cours de route, un hibou leur coupa le chemin.

- Hou hou! Fit le hibou

- fuy32jkrPEGGYbsaJACK SPOOKYdjmfy8ZULL43kfbask YUANA!! Fit Seek en pointant l'oiseau  
- Je le connais c'est le hibou domestique des 3 tueurs en série, Peggy, Jack Spooky et Zull, c'est Yuana! Fit le traducteur

- Des tueurs en série? Buuh! Fit Kana en se cachant dans le dos Kasumi

- Inquiète toi pas sœurette, le messie est avec nous, fit Kasumi en rassurant sa sœur

- En plus c'est ton père fac c'est encore plus sécuritaire manios, fit Kaze

- Yes, you a rien to craindre, because I suis full le messie, pis Kaze, your mom, est genre a ninja, fac it's ok

- Ok ^__^, fit Kana en sortant du dos du Kasumi

- Le prochain coup ouvre moi pas le dos en te cachant, ça fait mal, fit Kasumi en se recousant

- Désoler, je le referai plu, fit Kana

Après cette petite pause ils allèrent à la maison en question, Aozora sonna. Après un moment d'attente une femme habillé de noir, avec des bas rayé, un teint blanc, yeux maquillé de noir, sang entourant sa bouche, avec une coiffure monté plutôt mêlé qui tenait avec des marguerites noir, ouvrit la porte. Elle passa les yeux sur la troupe avec un regard sadique, puis sans dire un mot elle alla chercher des bonbons quelle donna a tout le monde également, puis referma la porte aussi sec. Sans se poser plus de question, ils continuèrent leur quête de friandise a travers les rues, passant par la maison de Tatsuya, le marais de Seek, où maintenant Kaoru vivait avec sa grenouille, la maison de Yuuya, qui devint l'ami de Miyavi, la maison de Hizumi et sa femme Izumi, la maison de Laciel et Lieu, où Laciel fut très troublé de voir Kana et Kasumi, la maison de Tohru, qui laissa un message pour une nouvelle bataille avec Klaha, la maison de Tero, qui est presque inexistant mais qui existe aussi avec sa femme Rame, la maison de Isshi, l'homme au CV plus long que celui de Grégory Charles, la maison de Kyouka qui se voyait, par son excentricité, a plus de 100 mètre a la ronde, où Kyouka y vit avec sa femme Mast et leur enfant Ray, la maison de Kozi, maintenant inhabité car Dada a insisté pour qu'il/elle vivent au manoir, la maison de Hora, maintenant solitaire depuis que Kaya sort avec Juka, la maison de Miko, vivant avec son mari Miku, la maison de l'éternel célibataire, Yoshiki [GROSSE PUTE!], la maison des ancien parents de Kana et Kasumi et encore plein d'autre maison que vous ne connaissez pas ses habitant encore!

Bref après une bonne tournée des maisons de leur quartier, ils retournèrent chez eux avec des courbatures au dos à cause de leur sac trop rempli. Rendu au manoir ils sortirent les bonbons et les triaient mais tout a coup ils se sentirent observer

- nfmsdgfudsav gbmsdfygxzcj,vmchsadhbfvbsajkhcklshbfcnmdsgvbkldsnbklsz hdjkgfbadmngbf dzbhxv fnsabgbfcjxzbfvndmagf sadhfa, fit Seek d'un air grave

Tous se tournèrent vers la machine traductrice, mais celle-ci avais disparu! Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ils regardèrent autour d'eux, quand la lumière ferma subitement

- J'ai peur… fit Kana en se cachant derrière sa sœur  
- Coudonc c'est tu sa seule réplique? Fit Kaze avec un air de « coudonc »

- bnkjdsyfujsagfjsakhfklsahfbsdm bvamgfdsjkagfbadjkhflkax,nfjkdxg hdjhfksah fsajdkjashndm,savbfgdafa, fit Hitsugi en se tenant sur la bouche d'aération avec une pause a la Monroe

- bukdshgkjxzhvcilkxzmvklxczhvkldabvamn JAJAJAJA, fit Seek en le pointant

- bdhfjha sukjfhnkdsfg ahbncksabncjmas vcaJAJAJAJAJA, fit Hitsugi

- Ça serai pratique qu'on puisse voir et comprendre se qu'il dise… fit Kaisui en replaçant sa fleur

- Why I don't allume dans le black comme Jesus hein?? fit Miyavi en se frottant les mains dans son dos

- Car t'es pas vierge tsé, fit Kaze

- Si tu continue à te frotter le dos de même Miyou, tu vas finir par t'allumé le dos, fit Aozora

- HEILLE c'est juste moi qui l'appelle de même ok?? Fit Kaze en se levant et en faisant des move de ninja, que personne ne vis mais que quelque ressenti

- And kessé you pensait that I faisait tsé! I voulais juste to have de la lumière it will be pratique genre. Fit Miyavi en se frottant le dos plus fort

- Où est-ce que le reste de la famille sont? Il me semble ne pas les avoir vus! Fit Izam en se leva, balais à la main

- Hey! Sont où au Michiru et Kamijo? fit Kasumi cherchant des mollet mou au sol  
Puis une voix chuchota derrière eux :  
- Joyeux Halloween… fit la voix

La lumière se ralluma magiquement laissant apparaitre 3 personnes vêtues étrangement tenant ensemble un immense sac. En fait il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ses 3 jolis personne leur avait volé leurs bonbons, les 2 bébés et le reste de la famille.

- Farce ou Friandise. Fit la fille du groupe

- Hey mais c'est la fille de notre ancienne maison! Fit Aozora en la pointant

- Et oui hihihi, je suis Peggy et je vous présente Jack Spooky et Zull, fit Peggy en descendant de l'immense sac

À ces mots les 2 garçons firent de même. Zull était vêtu d'un ensemble noir a la base avec des manches et des jambe de pantalon rayé noir et blanc. Il portait sur sa tête un chapeau noir immense et il tenait fermement une poupée plutôt effrayante. Jack Spooky, lui, avait pour tout vêtement un bloomer noir, un collier attachant comme en corsage et une veste sans bouton noir, il avait de long bas rayé noir et blanc, dont on ne voyait pas le début. Ses cheveux était plutôt impressionnant, car on aurait dit qu'il avais fait sauter un pétard a mèche dedans. La jeune fille était habillée exactement comme je l'avais décrit au début, mais elle tenait à la main une sorte de trompette bleu marine. Tout trois avec un teint blanc comme la neige et un maquillage effrayant, de plus ils avaient tous un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Peggy pris sa trompette et souffla dedans très fort.

- PWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, fit la trompette  
- Nous avons kidnappé votre famille, vos bonbons et votre traducteur!! Fit Peggy en criant

- Et si vous ne faîtes pas se qu'on veut… fit Jack Spooky en criant

- …vous pouvez leur dire adieu!! Fit Zull en criant

- Vous ne me faites pas peur manios!! Car je suis une ninja WAAAZAAAA, fit Kaze en sautant devant eux en faisant des moves de ninja

Dès qu'elle arriva devant eux, Zull lança sa poupée, qui, étrangement, mordit, celle-ci, et Kaze tomba au sol.

- Candy Spooky Theater 1, famille 0! Fit Jack en riant d'un rire sadique, Qui veux-essayer?

- Qui veux se faire tuer? Fit Zull à son tour

- Qui est assez cinglé? Fit Peggy

Puis tout les trois éclatèrent de rire. Malgré leur rime macabre, Miyavi se leva, crucifix à la main.

- You tuer my blonde fac because I suis full Jésus, and I have pouvoir de religion, I'll tue you man! Fit Miyavi

- Tu pense pouvoir nous tuer avec ça? fit Zull en éclatant de rire

- Bien alors nous allons choisir notre arme, si veux un combat! Fit Jack

- Et nous choisissons la chainsaw! Fit Peggy en sortant l'arme de son dos

Sur de ses pouvoir de Jésus, Miyavi se battis fièrement avec son crucifix jusqu'au moment ou la chainsaw le coupe en deux. Sous les cris apeurés de la famille, surtout de ses « enfants », les 2 morceaux de Miyavi tombèrent par terre.

- Encore une fois nous avons gagné…, fit Jack

- …et ce n'est pas le dernier…, fit Zull

- …car vous avez l'air déterminé, fit Peggy

Se pelottant sur eux-mêmes les 9 jeunes personne n'osait rien faire, quand Seek se leva.

- bjksdhfkla,nfmx bv xzmbvdajkfhdsukygalkfhnasklnfa! Fit Seek

- Quoi? Firent les trois tueurs en série déconcerté

- Il a dit qu'il voulait savoir Qu'est ce que vous vouliez, fit Aozora  
- Tu comprends le maraisiste? O_o, fit Kaisui

- Ben oui tsé, c'est mon chum, normal que je comprenne, tsss, fit Aozora

- Ce que nous voulons? Fit Jack en parlant plus fort pour prendre de l'importance

- C'est plutôt con, fit Zull

- Car déjà nous l'avons! Fit Peggy

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi avez-vous tué Kaze et Miyavi alors!  
- Ce sont eux qui nous ont sautés dessus, fit Peggy

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas mourir comme ça! fit Kana les larmes aux yeux

- On peut toujours s'arranger…fit Peggy

- …pour les ressuscité…fit Zull

- …et vous redonner…fit Jack

- …ce qu'on vous a volé…fit Peggy

- ….mais pour cela il faudra échanger…fit Zull

- …vos chose contre quelque chose qu'on va aimer…fit Jack

- Comme quoi? Fit Kaisui

- Nous ne demandons que la vie…fit Peggy

- …d'une de vos amis, fit Zull

- Et nous choisiront, celle-ci!, firent les 3 en pointant Kasumi

- HEY! Pourquoi moi?, fit Kasumi

- Car si nous te kidnappons, fit Peggy  
- C'est nous qui déciderons, fit Jack

- De cette histoire pour de bon, fit Zull

- Heu… ok… Puis, je sais que Kaze va me tuer si je ne la ressuscite pas avec Miyavi, fit Kasumi

C'est ainsi que Kasumi parti vivre avec ses trois étrange personnage et que tout le monde fut libéré et ressuscité.

Alala un nouvel épisode de finit… Est-ce que l'histoire sera plus morbide à l' avenir? Est-ce que Miyavi est vraiment le nouveau jésus? Est-ce que sa parait que finalement je voulais juste être avec Peggy? Est-ce que le prochain épisode sera écrit avant la fin du monde? C'est se que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode de la famille tout se qu'il y a de plus normal!

Fin de l'épisode 21

[EDIT]

J'me suis dit que je devrais effacer le GROSSE PUTE en plein milieu du texte que Aozora avais marqué, mais finalement je trouve sa plus drole de même AHAH


	23. Épisode 22

Épisode 22 – La nouvelle voiture

C'était une nouvelle journée joyeusement éclairé pour la famille. Kaze et Miyavi furent ressuscité pendant la nuit et ses deux luron décidèrent de se marier, car la vie est courte voyez-vous?

- Kaze, I aime you, Do you vouloir to be ma femme? Fit Miyavi

- OUIIIIIIIII, fit Kaze en sautant dans ses bras

Donc ils décidèrent de se marié au prochain épisode, et oui, je n'ai pas juste ça à faire des histoires avec Miyavi et Kaze. Enfin bref après cette déclaration ils retournèrent dans leur chambre. Comme ils avaient passé un 24h éveillé tous c'était couché le matin, sauf Yura qui tenais absolument à s'épiler les sourcils comme toujours.

Il était maintenant 8 heures du matin, Yura regardait la télévision en s'épilant les sourcils, quand le téléphone sonna. Mais, comme il se forçait déjà à faire 2 choses en même temps, il n'entendit pas le téléphone. Seek et Hitsugi qui barbotait dans leur barboteuse au milieu du couloir principal se réveillèrent et allèrent répondre. Seek tenait le téléphone pendant que Hitsugi parlais.

- i4ytjr dgh isdjgydksfvnjksdvbsd? Fit Hitsugi en répondant

- Euh? Allo? Fit une voix féminine

- gdkfhdskngvdsklghfmdjvkdlncv,,.chnbsd. fit Hitsugi

- Voyons… méchante distorsion, EST-CE QUE VOUS ME RECEVEZ? Fit la voix

- bdjkfgydsjkgnmladshg,kdhsngkladnf,;ajdkldgjkfe, fit Hitsugi

- voyons…JE VOUDRAI PARLER AU MAITRE DE LA MAISON fit la voix

- kdjhgjkdhsol;gal,gns, fit Hitsugi en posant le téléphone sur lui et s'adressant à Seek : « fjkghdaskljgndsjkhfnalznsgk,dgs? »

- hfdkjahgksdljgvn m,,hnfklsajf;saljfiodskgbjserfdkljfla YURA! Fit Seek

- bdfjdbgfdsjkghvcklsajnfklasdngaklfgma YURA edhgfidjkshngfsa? Fit Hitsugi

- sanfjksdhfnklqstgnjkdsb gda YURA! Fit Seek

Après cette conversation pleine de sens, Seek alla dans le salon pour chercher Yura, puis revient. Hitsugi lui donna le téléphone et reparti barboter.

- hdfkjshfisakgdjksgkdalmfslnfkads, fit Seek

Non! Pas à lui qu'il devait le donner… Hitsugi faut que tu le donne à Yura!

- nsfkjdsgjfhasdlkfgs;gds!! fit Hitsugi

Ben oui, ben oui, c'est ça… Bon Seek donne le téléphone à Yura. Bien, gentil monstre, maintenant retourne barboter.

- skfhadkjhgakdfls… fit Seek

Bon enfin, Yura a le téléphone.

- Oui allo? Fit Yura

- Bonjour, je parle bien au maitre de la maison? Fit la voix

- C'EST PAS PARCE QUE J'AIME LA SODOMIE QUE JE SUIS SADO MASO OK? Fit Yura en criant et en raccrochant le téléphone

Après quelque seconde, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Euh, bonjour je ne parlais pas de maitre dans ce sens la mais plutôt de la personne qui a signé son nom sur le contrat de la maison, vous comprenez? Fit la voix ne sachant plu quoi faire

- Ndkslghaskdlfjdl;shnsf YURA? Fit Seek qui avait répondu à la place de Yura qui saignait de l'œil pour aucune raison apparente

- Euh je rappellerai plus tard… fit la femme en raccrochant.

Comme elle promit, 2 heure plus tard elle téléphona de nouveau, Yura répondit, puisqu'il était toujours le seul lever.

- Oui allo? Fit Yura de sa voix viril

- Euh bonjour je suis la femme de ce matin, je suis en fait la secrétaire de l'école Visual : Lokin'Roll. Je parle bien au père de la jeune fille?

- Euh oui c'est moi, fit Yura, ma fille a maintenant un nom vous savez, elle s'appelle Kaisui

- Aaah d'accord je vais entrer cette donné dans l'ordinateur, fit la secrétaire en pianotant sur son clavier, en fait voila presqu'un mois que Kaisui ne va plu a l'école, et j'aimerai savoir si elle reprendra bientôt

- Euh…fit Yura une expression pensive au visage, oui mais je n'ai plu de voiture.

Sur cette réflexion, Yura laissa tomber le téléphone, penser et tenir quelque chose était trop pour lui. Il n'avait plu de voiture, c'était le drame! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte encore! Il fallait qu'il en achète une sur le champ! C'était crucial! Sur ce, il alla s'habillé et se préparé pour sortir en laissant le téléphone là. Une fois fin près, il sorti dehors. Puis à ce moment précis, un autre admirable problème se dressa devant lui : comment pourrait-il acheter une voiture, s'il n'a pas de voiture pour se rendre au magasin qui est à deux maisons! Marcher une telle distance était impensable! Juste à cette idée ses genoux fléchirent et tomba au sol.

Deux heure plus tard il se releva, non par idée ou par force soudaine, mais par faim. Car oui il était maintenant midi. Il entra dans sa maison et vit Dada brosser sa girafe.

- Bonjour beau papa~, fit Yura d'un air joyeux

- Aha salut Yura! C'est rare que tu me parle directement comme ça, fit Dada

- Ouais, ben c'est que j'ai faim et j'aimerai profiter de toi et de ta soupe, fit Yura

- Aha! Pas de problème! Je vais te préparé ça! fit Dada en gambadant presque

Quelque minute plus tard la soupe était prête, après avoir mis 3 sac de sel à table dans la soupe pour passé son gout horrible, Yura la jeta à la poubelle subtilement et mangea des ramen crus. De retour dehors, le problème lui refit face, c'est à ce moment qu'il eu enfin l'idée de tourné sa tête vers les autres voisin. Vous savez, cette famille est très introvertie et c'est déjà un miracle qu'il connaisse l'existence de Jui, Kengo et leur fils Miisha, et donc, jamais il n'avait pensé regarder l'autre voisin. Yura d'un pas décidé, alla donc devant la maison inconnue. La demeure était grande et ressemblais beaucoup a une chapelle par son architecture. Intrigué, il décida de se camoufler dans le gazon avec un habit de marmotte et de les espionner pas la fenêtre.

Il y avait une ballerine, d'origine surement française, qui dansait dans leur salon, elle dansait, dansait, dansait, jusqu'au moment où il vit un grosse tâche blanche devant ses yeux, intrigué, il se mit un pied sur la tête, mais voyant que sa ne servait pas a grand-chose, décida de se reculer et pu voir un homme avec une grand cape blanche gardant les bras en croix. Ainsi, il réussissait à cacher toute la fenêtre. Quel étrange voisin! Une ballerine et un rideau. Il sorti finalement de leur terrain et décida de leur voler leur voiture.

« Des gens si déranger d'esprit ne remarqueront jamais ça! » se disait-il

Il entra dans la voiture et démarra le moteur en coupa les fils sous le volant avec ses dents. Puis parti tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas l'itinérant qui passait devant lui et le frappa de plein fouet. Le pauvre gisant au sol, il passa par-dessus pour arrivé plus vite au magasin de voiture. En sortant il essuya les taches de sang de son capot et entra dans le magasin. Lorsqu'il entra un vendeur lui dit bonjour avec un grand sourire et fut éblouit à en tomber au sol. Ce vendeur, vous vous en doutez surement, s'appelle Isshi. Comme le concours de soupe annuel était terminé, il avait décidé de devenir vendeur et avec son sourire de mille watt tous les clients n'hésitaient jamais pour acheter une voiture.

- Bonjour, je voudrais acheter une voiture, fit Yura en se relevant

- Bien, j'imagine, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, fit Isshi, vous chercher un modèle en particulier ou une marque en particulier?

- Euh non, n'importe quoi sauf une Echo, fit Yura avec un air de dégout

- Combien de place voulez vous?

- Hum… Quelque chose pour qu'on entre 18 adulte, 2 bébé, une girafe, un chien, 2 lapin et une tasse vivante.

- Ah j'ai le modèle parfait pour vous! fit Isshi en souriant, suivez moi~

Isshi l'amena dans un coin lugubre et étrange du magasin. Apparemment personne ne voulais aller la, même pas le concierge. Des cadavres de rat tapissait le sol, et l'air environnant de leur odeur fétide, Yura les regarda un moment et dit d'une voix non-sarcastique :

- Quel magnifique décoration, je suis sur que ça plairait a ma femme, est-ce que je peux en prendre quelque un?

- Euh rien ne vous en empêche, fit Isshi un peut troubler

Yura, joyeux, en pris une poigné et Isshi lui montra enfin la voiture tant attendu.

- C'est une caravane extra large version dix infernale, vous pouvez y stoker plus de 50 personne ainsi que des animaux quelconque, pour la girafe, il y a une ouverture toute prévu pour que sa tête sorte, fit Isshi en montrant la voiture géante

C'était une voiture qui devait faire 100 mètre de haut et 40 mètre de large, elle était noire et on pouvais voir des « DIX » écrient un peu partout avec des croix et des chandeliers, en regardant bien certaine croix pendouillait et tout tenait avec du papier collant. Le nom de la marque : Echo, était écrit en gros sur la coté de la voiture.

- Wow… mais c'est une Echo!

- Euh… fit Isshi en sortant un morceau de carton écrit « pas » dessus et le plaça devant le nom de la marque, plu maintenant

- Aaah ben oui! Fit Yura, combien elle coûte?

- Seulement 10101010$! Fit Isshi avec son sourire étincelant

- OMFGWTFBBQ J'ACHÈTE! Fit Yura hypnotisé par son sourire

Ainsi Yura paya Isshi et monta a bord de sa nouvelle acquisition. Il retourna chez lui et repassa sur l'itinérant qui chuchotait « un jour je me vengerai… ».

La famille fut très surprise de voir la nouvelle voiture encore plus laide et encombrante que l'autre, mais Dada fut heureux que sa girafe puisse monter à l'intérieur.

Yura montra les rats morts et odorant à sa jolie femme qui fut si dégouter qu'elle en perdu son nez.

« WTF » oui je sais que c'est se que vous vous dites. Moi aussi j'aime les Wagon en TéFlon. Alors oui… Est-ce que l'itinérant se vengera de la famille? Est-ce que Kaze et Miyavi auront un beau mariage? Est-ce que nous en apprendront plus sur les nouveaux voisins? C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain épisode!

Fin de l'épisode 22


	24. Épisode 23

Épisode 23 – Le mariage égyptien

C'était en un matin très matinal, où une tempête de neige artificiel faisait rage, que la famille dormait paisiblement. Dada, réveillé par les ronflements immonde de sa girafe, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparé une soupe, quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allo? Fit Dada

- Allo! Qui est à l'appareil? Fit une voix au téléphone

- C'est moi, ahaha, fit Dada tout heureux

- Oui, mais plus encore? Fit la voix de nouveau

- Je ne sais pas pour Pluzancore, mais moi j'me fais de la soupe, fit Dada de son air jovial

- Euh ok... Est-ce que Dada est-là? fit la voix téléphone en demandant

- Euh c'est moi, fit Dada

- Aaah! Beau papa! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, fit la voix

- Je ne vois pas comment tu as fait, je suis un peu le seul du monde à avoir cette voix sensuelle, ohoho, fit Dada

- Euh oui évidement, alors, beau-papa-san, pourquoi n'étiez vous pas aux funérailles de maman? Fit la voix

- Qui ça, et comment ça « beau dada », je sais que je suis beau, mais là ce n'est pas un surnom cool, appelle moi Adad si tu veux être originale, fit Dada

- Oh! C'est vrai qu'on ne c'est jamais vu, j'avais oublié, je m'appelle Tsunehito, je suis l'enfant que Kalm a eu avec le voisin quand elle a appris que tu étais zoophile avec ta girafe, fit Tsunehito

- QUOI ELLE A OSÉE! Fit Dada en criant virilement

Dada raccrocha et alla raconter tout à sa girafe, son plus fidèle ami.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi G-string! Kalm a osée me triché! Et a eu une fille! Tu te rends compte, moi qui ai toujours été si fidèle! Fit Dada hors de lui

- mooooh! Fit G-string meuglant

- Quoi? Tu dis qu'utilisé un préservatif quand je couchais avec d'autre personne n'est pas vu comme de la fidélité?! Fit Dada surpris

- mooooh! Fit G-string

- Oh… n'en rajoute pas plus! Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes! Fit Dada en se flattant le menton, je vais me faire pousser la barbe et devenir un homosexuelle!

- MOOOOH! Fit G-string ondulant son cou

- Oh G-string! Je ne t'oublie pas, ta longue langue bleuté sera toujours la première dans mes fesses! Fit Dada en souriant et en donnant un câlin à sa chère girafe

Après cette scène passionné, le téléphone sonna de nouveau, Dada, à contre cœur, alla répondre

- Allo? Fit Dada en allo-ant

- Ah! Beau-papa! On a été coupé, mais ce n'est pas grave! Fit Tsunehito à l'autre bout de la ligne

- On n'a pas été coupé, c'est moi qui t'ai raccroché au nez, fit Dada

- Ah, je vois…, fit Tsunehito

- Je peux recommencer si tu veux, fit Dada

- Oh non s'il te plait! Je dois te parler! Fit Tsunehito

- C'n'est pas déjà fait? Fit Dada en raccrochant

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Beau papa? Fit Tsunehito

- Merci, fit Dada en raccrochant de nouveau

Le téléphone sonne encore.

- Oui? Fit Dada las de répondre au téléphone

- Ben si t'es las de répondre t'a juste à arrêté de raccroché, fit Tsunehito qui savais lire après les virgule

- C'n'est pas bête, qu'es-ce que tu me veux? Fit Dada

- Maman est morte, alors je suis seule au monde, je dois venir habiter avec toi! Fit Tsunehito désespéré

- Ah ok, ben vient alors, dit Dada en raccrochant de nouveau

Elle rappela et après lui avoir donné l'adresse du manoir, il alla se préparé une soupe.

Quelque heures plus tard, toute la famille était réveillée et se préparait pour aller au mariage de Miyavi et Kaze, quand on sonna à la porte. Aozora, qui était proche, alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Dada est là? fit Tsunehito de l'autre coté de la porte

- AAAAH UNE MORTE VIVANTE!!! Fit Aozora pensant que c'était Kalm

- Euh je ne suis pas Kalm, je suis sa fille, Tsunehito, fit Tsunehito

- Aaah je me disais aussi que Kalm avait pas de verrue sur le menton, vient entre, fit Aozora en la laissant passé

- C'est un grain de beauté! Fit Tsunehito avec de grand yeux méchant

- Shit! À cette grosseur là je te dirais d'aller voir un dermatologue, fit Aozora

- …Où es Dada? Fit Tsunehito

- Il mange de la soupe dans la cuisine surement, ou il fait des trucs avec sa girafe dans sa chambre, fit Aozora en retournant se préparé

- Ok merci! Fit Tsunehito se dirigeant d'abord vers la cuisine

Arrivé dans la pièce, elle vit un Drag Queen en g-string noir et blanc en fourrure de girafe couché sur la table dans une position extrêmement sexy.

- Vous êtes Dada? Fit Tsunehito cachant le coulis de bave qui se formais sur le coin de sa bouche

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH UN REVENANT! Fit Dada en se mettant debout sur la table de sursaut

- Non je suis Tsunehito, fit Tsunehito désespéré

- Aah c'est vrai, Kalm avais pas de verrue, fit Dada en se recouchant

- C'n'est pas une verrue! Fit Tsunehito regardant Dada avec des gros yeux

- Aah fait pas cet air là, tu ressemble trop à ta mère, fit Dada

- A partir d'aujourd'hui je vis ici! Où je mets mes trucs? Fit Tsunehito

- Bah trouve toi une salle vide et met tes truc dedans, ya tellement de pièce ici qu'on pourrait avoir la ville au complet, fit Dada

- Ok merci beau papa! Fit Tsunehito en s'en allant

Pendant que Tsunehito trouva une pièce à elle, la famille parti au mariage, laissant donc Tsunehito seule dans la maison. Ils allèrent donc à l'église, dans leur nouvelle voiture « pas-Echo ». Arrivé sur place, étrangement il n'y avait pas de prêtre.

- Peut-être on aurait du réservé avant de venir faire un mariage à l'improviste, fit Kaisui légèrement désespéré

Ils regardèrent quand même au alentour et ne virent qu'un jeune homme en robe de marié se mutilant au sol.

- Voyons qu'es-ce qui faitit la? fit Kazuno avec un accent tasse de thé

- On dit « fait »… pis c'est quoi un accent tasse de thé? fit Aya désespéré

- Je ne sais pas qu'es-ce qu'il « faitit » là, mais yé beau *_*, fit Aozora avec des étoiles dans les yeux, OUCH!

- S'cuse manios je l'ai est échappé, fit Kaze en reprenant ses étoiles de ninja des yeux de Aozora

- Ouin mais la yé dans le chemin, faut que vous vous marié là… fit Kaisui

- Qui a parulé de mariage? Runrun, fit une voix résonant dans toute l'église

Tous se tournèrent en direction de l'hôtel où une jeune femme au trait doux était habillée en Loli-Cléopâtre.

- SDHGFHSDNGFYEDCNBCVBXC EMIRU!! Fit Seek et Hitsugi en cœur en se prosternant devant la jeune femme en question

- OMG EMIRU! Fit Kana en se prosternant aussi

- Seek! Hitsugi! Kana! Ju suis tellement huruse de vous revoiru~, fit la jeune femme

- But qui are tu?? Fit Miyavi avec une voix pleine de suspens

- Ju suis Emiru, reine des fluru! Runrun, Fit Emiru avec un air royal

- Fluru? De kossé?

- Ben oui, fluru, comme les flurus de mon jarudin, runrun

- Aaah tu veux dire fleur

- Ben oui c'est ça que je dis, fluru. Enfin put-importe, ju suis la dame naturu en queluque sorute, apparemment les papes ne vulent plu venir au monde du Visual Kei depuis la mort du Pape Herman, et on est turop cheapu pouru avoiru des purêtres, donc si vous voulez vous mariez, ju surais votru purêturessu~, runrun, fit Emiru en s'inclinant

- Moi ça me va manios, mais genre que yo style que c'est qui lui?, fit Kaze en pointant le jeune homme se mutilant

- Aaah lui, c'est mon fils! Riku, arrête du jouer avec ton bloody et dit bonjur au gens, runrun, fit Emiru

- Bonjour… fit Riku

- OMGWTFBQQ I LUV UUU!!!!111!!!one!!, fit Aozora en sautant sur Riku

Le nouveau couple tomba au sol et s'en allèrent discrètement.

- Sinon pourquoi Seek, Hitsugi et Kana se prosterne devant toi?

- Car ju suis lareine de la naturu, donc toutes les créatures vivant dans la naturu se doivent de mu resupecté, runrun, fit Emiru en faisant signe aux deux créatures des marais et à la jeune fille de se lever

- Donc Kana est considéré comme une créature? Fit Izam songeur

- Pis pourquoi tu dis toujours runrun à la fin de tes phrases? fit Klaha

- Bon ça va fairu les quesutions là? -_- Vous voulez vous mariez oui ou non? Runrun, fit Emiru un peu énervée

- Yes marrions-we! Fit Miyavi en prenant Kaze dans ses bras

Emiru les emmena dans une autre pièce pour qu'ils se changent, pendant se temps la famille s'asseyais dans l'église en attendant les marié. Kasumi et Yukie, son mari, arriva quelque temps après pour assisté au mariage. La voyant arrivé, Kana vint sauté dans les bras de Kasumi.

- Kasuuuuu 3! Fit Kana

- Salut~ J'me suis marié l'autre jour, mais comme l'achat de voiture par Yura était plus intéressant je ne l'avais mentionné

- Yéé! Fit Kana toute heureuse

Ils allèrent se rasseoir et le mariage commença, une musique égyptienne joua pendant que Kaze et Miyavi avançais l'entement dans des vêtements de dieu égyptien. Suivit d'une bouquetière habillée en momie qui lançait des scarabées mangeur de chair.

- Wooow! Firent toute la famille en regardant les scarabées voltigé et atterrir sur eux.

- Euh… ça ne leur dérange pas? Fit Yukie en regardant le scarabée entré dans la peau des autres

- Non regarde bien, fit Kasumi en pointant le bras de Miyavi où on voyait le scarabée se promené sous sa peau.

Le scarabée se promenait et après quelque seconde, il ressortait de sa peau complètement grillé.

- WTF O_O;, fit Yukie toute « wtf »

- Les scarabées ne peuvent pas manger la peau des gens trop beau, sinon ils se font carboniser

- Aaah tout s'explique… fit Yukie reportant son attention sur le mariage

Le mariage continua sans accro, lorsque la cérémonie fini, ils allèrent manger des repas typiquement égyptien.

- Il est joli votre petit, comment il s'appelle? Fit Izam à Emiru en parlant de la momie

- C'n'est pas mon enfant, c'est une momie, je l'ai adoputé, aller dit bonjur momie-chan, runrun, fit Emiru

- bonjour, fit la petite momie avec une voix terreuse

Tout le monde mangeait joyeusement, tout allait bien, quand tout a coup un cri se fit entendre, toute les personnes arrêtèrent leur activité et allèrent voir

À suivre dans le chapitre 24

Kaze : Heille c'est quoi s'te mariage là, je dis presque rien de l'épisode et la on pette mon mariage avec une personne qui cri tabarnak


	25. Épisode 24

Épisode 24 – Le viol

Un cri résonna dans la ville pleine de pellicule plastique. Intrigué, la famille alla dans la direction des cris colérique qui devenaient de plus en plus clair à chaque pas.

- Noooon revient, pourquoi tu t'enfuis! Faisait la voix

Ils finirent par atteindre la pauvre fille à moitié nue dans la neige artificielle, criant toujours.

- NON MAIS TU VAS LA FERMÉ TA GUEULE? Fit Kaze hors d'elle, TA BRISÉ MON MARIAGE

- HIGDNFLDAHGAN FLASV AOZORA??? Fit Seek crachant partout de surprise

Oui la jeune fille nue était bien Aozora.

- Je me suis fait violer! Fit Aozora avec un air presque joyeux

- Euh pourquoi tu as l'air heureuse alors? Fit Kaisui

~FLASH BACK TIME OMG~

Dans cette journée de tempête de neige artificielle, Aozora était parti subtilement avec son nouvel amoureux. Mais peu de temps après avoir sortie, Riku vu son ami, le grand Kisaki le castor, conduisant sa voiture.

- Hey ZRiku! Za te dirais zune balade zen voithure? Fit Kisaki

- Kisaki-sama! *_*, fit Riku entrant dans la voiture comme envouter par le castor

- Hey pis moi? Fit Aozora venant de se faire volé son chum

Riku ne répondit pas, et la voiture parti à toute allure vers l'infinie et plus loin encore. Aozora resta un moment à regarder la voiture s'en aller. Quand elle décida enfin de se retourné, elle arriva face à face avec un homme de grand taille. Sans même le temps de réalisé se qu'il se passait, l'homme pris son bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre, puis lui dit sauvagement :

- Marie, couche-toi là! Fit l'homme

- Hein? J'm'appelle pas marie, fit Aozora déconcerté

- Pas grave, couche-toi là! fit homme la poussant au sol en ajoutant, mon repas favori c'est les petites filles

La seule lumière de la place était un lampadaire au dessus d'eux mais le fait qu'il soit là, éblouissait la victime et donc elle n'arriva pas à voir la tête de son agresseur. Il la viola sans merci sur le sol caillouteux. Quand il eût enfin fini sa tâche, il se releva de toute sa grandeur et se cogna la tête contre ledit lampadaire. Après quelque sacre ce dernier s'enfuit et c'est à ce moment qu'Aozora commença à lui crier de revenir.

~FLASH BACK END LOLZ~

Seek boulonnais de rage sous les algues cachant son visage.

- DEOEDNFEWDOLCADVSAFOPEFJSAPMV!! Fit Seek enragé crachant partout

- Bon peut-importe le mariage est terminé, retournons à la maison, fit Kaisui

Ainsi la famille repartit vers leur maison dans leur voiture ignoble. Arriver à destination, tout le monde parlais du viol de Aozora, lui posant mille question pour retrouver son agresseur. Seul Kaze ne faisait pas partie du lot, puisqu'elle ruminait sauvagement dans le coin de la pièce, horriblement fâché que Aozora pête son mariage.

- Hey honey, don't rumine le corner, baby, tu destroid toute le wall paint avec tes teeth, fit Miyavi envers sa bien aimé

- Ok manios, j'commençais à avoir mal aux dents, on fourre? Fit Kaze

- Oh yeah! Let's allez in the chambre! fit Miyavi aimant l'idée

Miyavi et Kaze montèrent faire crack-crack dans leur chambre laissant le troupeau de radoteux en bas.

Derrière ses papotages inutiles, Tsunehito essayait désespérément de parler à son beau père.

- Beau-papa, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le sous-sol! Fit Tsunehito essayant de capter l'attention de Dada en vain

- C'est bien jeune fille, alors est-ce qu'il avait des belles fesses? Fit Dada reportant son attention sur la victime

- Ben je l'sais tu moi… J'ai pas pu voir ça, fit Aozora lasse de toutes ses questions dramatiques sur ce qui était pour elle une partie de plaisir

- Mais beau-papa! C'est important! Fit Tsunehito

- Et son pénis? Fit Dada ignorant sa belle-fille

- …, fit Aozora

- ...beau-papa…, fit Tsunehito

- Il était si petit que ça? fit Dada

- YA PLEIN DE FILM PORNO VOLÉ AU SOUS-SOL! Fit Tsunehito en criant

- OMG TU AURAIS PU LE DIRE AVANT! ALLONS-Y! fit Dada enthousiasme

Donc tout le monde délaissairent la victime du viol, à son plus grand plaisir, et allèrent au sous-sol. Mais, il n'y avait pas de film porno, il y avait seulement un jeune homme mort et quelque peu pourrit au sol.

- Sont où les films porno? Fit Dada en regardant partout

- Yeah where y sont parce que I've arrêter of fourring juste to voir them, fit Miyavi à moitié nu

- Y'en a pas, c'était juste une tactique pour que vous descendiez, fit Tsunehito

- Yé ben beau *_*, fit Kasumi regardant l'homme mort au sol

En effet le jeune homme était très beau, malgré l'odeur de putréfaction qu'il dégageait, il en était presque adorable.

- Mais la c'est quoi cette histoire là, les beau gars ça PEUT PAS MOURIR, fit Kaze hors d'elle

- Ben… oui… Kami et Kalm sont mort et ils étaient pas très laid mettons, fit Kaisui

- …mais ta gueule! Fait Kaze

- Kaze à raison il faut faire quelque chose, fit Izam

- Tupoulèaplédieu, fit Michiru regardant Miyavi (traduction : Tu pourrais appellé dieu)

- Me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé nous, fit Kamijo

- Enéfffè, fit Michiru (traduction : En effet.)

- C'est true man, j'avait forget que I am le messie, like I peux call dieu, when je want! Fit Miyavi en mettant sa toge blanche et sa barbe

Miyavi marmonna quelque mot en tendant les bras au ciel et hide apparu avec une explosion cheap en tourbillonnant comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

- Kossé vous m'voulez, fit hide regardant la famille, pis kossé qui pu d'même?

- Dad, fit Miyavi en s'approchant à bras ouvert vers lui, ils aren't digne of vous recevoir, say a paroles and ils will be guérit

- …quesque vous me voulez, fit hide ignorant le messie

- ON VEUX DES FILMS PORNO! Fit Dada frustrer

- Euh non en fait ils veulent que vous ressuscitiez le jeune homme pourrit juste là, fit Shinya car elle n'as pas assez de ligne

- Et pourquoi? Fit hide

- Ben parce qu'il est beau, fit Kasumi

-Ah ok, bon… comme je sens qu'il a des liens avec le messie je le ferais devenir un super héro, fit hide

- Why des link avec me? Fit Miyavi tout mystifié

- J'le sais tu moi, j'imagine qu'il pourra vous raconter son histoire quand il va être résurecté, fit hide

Sur ce, hide utilisa son sceptre de Saruman pour ressuscité l'homme. Ce dernier se leva debout et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Après un long silence, il fit un cri à la Michael Jackson en pointant la famille.

- Bon moué j'y vais, fit hide en s'en allant dans sa fumée-effet du dollorama

- Hey mon friend, qui are-tu? Fit Miyavi s'adressant au ressuscité

- Je suis Angel-TAKA baby, Aha! Fit le jeune homme d'un air peu sérieux

- Pis kossé-tu faisais à pourrir dans notre sous-sol? Fit Mana

- En fait, c'est une longue histoire fac tiré vous une majestic bûche pis m'as vous la conté, fit Angel-TAKA avec des mouvement efféminé

Tout le monde se prirent une bûche shiny dans le coin du sous-sol et s'assirent en cercle devant le ressuscité.

- C'était la soirée où les adolescents de la famille faisaient une séance de spiritisme, fit Angel-TAKA, nous étions dans le sous-sol avec eux…

- But là that marche not ton affair, si you était there, on had see toi genre, fit Miyavi

- En fait à ce moment là je n'étais pas sous ma forme humaine… J'étais une mouche noire comme mon frère, Kozi

- Hein? Mais Kozi c'est mon vieux pote c'est pas une mouche noire, fit Dada se rappelant ses nuits torrides avec le mangeur d'oeil.

- En fait on était les rejetés des Animorph, car on se transformait en mouche noire. Mais bref, on était ici car mon frère voulait violer Dada pendant la nuit mais comme vous étiez dans le sous-sol et que vous aviez fermé la porte, on est resté coincé. Puis… Au moment que vous avez appelé Gackt et qu'il a fait tomber Miyavi dans le bac de LSD, je suis tombé aussi avec mon frère. Kozi a pu en sortir, mais pas moi. Ce qui fait que je suis devenu un mélange radioactif entre Miyavi et mon frère Kozi.

- J'me disais que t'avais la même face de que Kozi mais en plus jeune, fit Dada réfléchissant mains dans les culottes

- Et what is le link avec me? Fit Miyavi

- C'est moi qui a eu ton intelligence que tu as perdu, mais a cause du LSD j'ai des spasmes d'attardé, AHA, fit Angel-TAKA en se levant sur sa bûche et en exécutant quelque pas de danse

- Et tu es mort de quoi? Fit Klaha

- Je suis mort de faim, car j'étais embarré dans le sous-sol, fit Angel-TAKA se rassoyant comme si de rien était

- Pis la hide t'as fait devenir un Super Héro chill alors tu peux retrouver l'agresseur de Aozora sa veux dire! Fit Kaisui

- Aah mais avez-vous fini avec ça, c'est pas si grave que ça si je me suis fait violé, c'était la meilleure baise de ma vie, fit Aozora

- FJHGOSDFGAD! Fit Seek outré

- Et oui, moi je trip pas être plein d'algue bouètteuse après, en plus faut toujours que je jette les draps à chaque fois, car tu fais plein de trou dedans avec tes genoux rugueux! Fit Aozora

- DSGHDSIOGJDAHFDA!! AOZORA!! Fit Seek en s'en allant outrer, barboté avec son frère

- Parfait moi aussi je casse! Fit Aozora

Il y eu un petit silence quand Kazuno déboula les escaliers du sous-sol, suivit de Aya et Daishi

- On a tout attendu du début, Aozora, tu ne veux vraiment pas le retrouvit? Fit Kazuno

- Retrouvé… fit Aya

- Mais ta gueule, t'es pas une tasse tu peux pas comprendre! Fit Kazuno

- Bah je m'en fous là, c'est pas si important que ça, fit Aozora

- Mais c'était quand même ta meilleure baise, fit Daishi

- Ouais c'est vrai que vu comme ça…, fit Aozora

- D'ailleurs on a un indice, j'ai trouvé un de ses poils pubien sur le lieu du crime, fit Aya le donnant à Angel-TAKA

- Ah! Baby! Majestic! Mes tétines titillent, je sens grâce à son poil pubien qu'il est proche! Fit Angel-TAKA, HASHIN!

Angel-TAKA se transforma en sentai et se téléporta à l'agresseur d'Aozora. À ce moment on entendit un cri familier.

- AOZORA! Fit la voix

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'entré du manoir et virent le jeune homme masochiste qu'ils avaient croisé à l'église courir vers Aozora comme dans les mauvais soaps américain.

- AOZORAA!! Fit Riku serrant finalement sa bien aimé, je t'avais oublié

- J'ai vu ça… fit Aozora, pis c'est pas que t'es lent…mais c'est ça…. mais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne car t'es sexy.

- Je ne te quitterai plu, et j'ai d'ailleurs emmené mon frère-singe Maya pour vivre avec nous, fit Riku

- Et merde, pas un autre, fit Kazuno bondissant vers la scène kitch

C'est ainsi que 3 nouvelle personne arrivèrent dans la famille.

Fin de l'épisode 24

Et merde sa a pris je sais plu combien de temps pour écrire se chapitre mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'il est enfin fini LOL. DONC. Est-ce que Angel-TAKA a trouvé l'agresseur d'Aozora? Est-ce que je vais arrêter d'écouter Tri-angle en boucle? Est-ce que je vais arrêter d'ajouter des personnages? Est-ce que le prochain chapitre arrivera avant l'année 2008?

C'est ce que vous saurez dans le chapitre 25 de la famille! YEAH!


	26. Épisode 25

Épisode 25 – Le chat dadaien

C'était dans un éclat de lumière qu'Angel Taka apparu dans une ruelle apparemment vide. C'était-il trompé de chemin? Le poil pubien ne devait pas l'entrainé à l'endroit que le malfaiteur devais être? Il resta un peu perplexe et regarda au alentour, serrant le poil contre son torse pour se rassuré.

- Hey toi, qui es-tu? Fit une voix derrière lui

Angel, surpris, se retourna et vu un homme de grand taille assit au sol portant un trench noir.

- Mon nom est Angel Taka, je suis à la recherche du propriétaire de ce poil pubien, fit Angel Taka tendant le poil sous les yeux de l'inconnu

- NON UN POIL PUBIEN! Fit l'inconnu en criant

Subitement l'homme disparu dans une explosion de fumé épaisse, qui aveugla Angel Taka le faisant perdre le poil des mains. Comme seul sa vision était brouillé, il pu entendre un bruit de frottement suivit d'un miaulement, qui lui rappelais une voix familière, partir au loin.

Pendant ce temps au manoir, la famille soupais tranquillement, comme étant des personnes majoritairement amnésique ils avaient déjà oublié l'existence du mort-ressuscité de leur sous sol, et du viol de Aozora. En fait on ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'ils sont amnésique, ils sont plutôt insouciant de la vie et égocentrique, ce qui faisait de eux quand même une famille uni et heureuse.

Donc bref ils mangeaient leur bœuf canadien tranquillement et silencieusement jusqu'au moment où...

- Hum menoum c'est bon du bœuf canadien, messemble que sa m'tenterai d'aller chasser moué là, fit Yura soudainement vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux

- Ah It's une bonne idea, Let's aller hunting du bœuf in le bois, fit Miyavi se levant soudainement aussi.

Leur amour père-fils était si émouvant que plusieurs bavait dans leur assiette les regardant partir d'un air bonnetant. Mais eurent-ils seulement le temps de franchir le cadre de porte que le ressuscité apparu sur la table.

- AAH T'ES QUI TOUÉÉÉ? Firent la famille en cœur, s'essuyant le coulis de bave de la bouche

- Euh ben la, je suis Angel Taka, l'animorph mort que vous avez trouvé dans votre sous-sol

Après un grand silence, Kasumi se rappela de son visage

- Aaaaah oui c'est toi qui allais chercher le violeur avec le poil pubien! Fit Kasumi en se rappelant

- Aaaaah luiii! Firent la famille en cœur

- Pis ta tu trouver? Fit Aya en demandant

- Non malheureusement, il est disparu comme par magie et j'ai perdu son poil pubien… fit Angel Taka d'un air triste

Dada monta sur la table pour taper sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends. La perte d'un poil pubien est toujours douloureuse, fit Dada d'un air réconfortant

Sur ses douces paroles ils retournèrent tous à leur repas, pendant que Miyavi et Yura partait à la chasse et que Mana donnait une assiette pleine à Angel Taka.

De leur coté de la table, un des enfants de la famille se rappela de quelque chose.

- Hey, c'est pas la fête de grand-papa bientôt, fit Aozora à voix basse vers Kaisui

- Euh j'sais pas, faudrait lui demander? Fit Kaisui la bouche pleine

- C'est demain, fit Kazuno s'approchant d'eux en bondissant

- Demain!! Fit Aozora d'un ton étonné, mais il faut lui trouver un cadeau alors!

- Partons à la recherche d'un cadeau~ fit Kaisui se levant  
Ils quittèrent la table en prévenant en vain leur mère qu'ils s'en allaient et sortirent de la maison. À peine avaient-elles fait quelque pas qu'une voix joufflu se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Ze'eupatira'ec'ous, fit la voix joufflus

Les 2 intrépides, se retournèrent découvrant le visage de lune de la petite Michiru suivit de Kazuno poser sur sa tête.

- Mais tu sais que c'est trop dangereux pour toi! Fit Aozora d'un air.

- Maize'euuxx ;_;, fit Michiru en se roulant au sol

Les 2 jeunes filles décidèrent alors de l'amené avec eux. La route était longue et difficile mais leur but était encré dans leur cœur, ils traversèrent tempête et ouragan dans tout à coup un homme assez malpropre s'avança vers cette bande de joyeuse luronne décoiffé.

- Heille les 'tite fille, kossé vous fatte déyors? Fit l'homme étrange

- Ben on a utilisé la porte, fit Kaisui et sa perspicacité innée

- Ouin mais comme vous devez avouèrent un but lo, fit l'homme de nouveau

- On cherche un cadeau pour notre grand père ex-drag queen, professeur d'alphabet, dresseur de girafe et prostitué professionnel, fit Aozora

- Oooh ben moué la si je serai vous autre ben j'y achèterai un chât

Mais oui! Un chat! C'était l'idée du siècle! Entendant cette idée, ils commencèrent a jigger joyeusement autour de Kazuno et un arc-en-ciel apparu.

- Suivez l'arc-en-ciel, il vous mènera vers le chât parfait, fit l'homme en s'en allant.

Suivant ses conseils judicieux, ils montèrent sur l'arc-en-ciel et se dirigèrent vers la maison au chat.

Pendant ce temps Angel Taka, ayant faillit a sa mission stressait dans le coin de la pièce en se mettant le tube complet de gloss sur les lèvres. Dada essayant de le réconforté à ses coté.

- T'inquiète pas mon chou, tout va bien quand t'as l'anus encore serré, fit Dada d'une voix réconfortante

- Merci monsieur, fit Angel Taka entre 2 coups de gloss, vos paroles me vont droit au cœur

- Dada a toujours eu les mots pour consoler les gens tu ne trouve pas? Fit Shinya flattant Aya

- …, fit Aya qui n'aimait pas vraiment que Shinya lui étende son gras de chip sur le dos

Sur ce, les 4 aventuriers du monde, arrivèrent à la maison tant attendu. Fébrile d'excitation, ils sonnèrent a la porte et un jeune homme leur répondit.

- Bonjour, je suis Ena l'homme ayant le plus d'animaux au monde, vous chercher un animal? Fit Ena trois chats sur la tête

- Ouin ben on cherche un chat genre, fit Aozora

- Bien rentrer, peut-être qu'un de mes chat vous intéressera, fit Ena laissant passé ses invités

Il était dur de marcher dans cette maison tapissé de chat et de chien, il y en avais partout, autant au sol qu'au plafond, il y en avais sur les meuble et la tapisserie. Ils regardèrent au alentour dans une voix familière se fit entendre…

- Miaaww, fit un des chats

- Heille! Tu trouvais pas que sa ressemblait à la voix de grand papa, là? Fit Kaisui regardant dans la direction du miaulement

- Non…, fit Aozora

- Miaaaaaawwww, fit le chat de nouveau

- Ah ben finalement…, fit Aozora s'approchant de la source de miaulement dadaïen

Le chat en question était un chat démembré blanc avec des taches noires au visage donnant l'air qu'il est maquillé. Le chat-tronc ondula vers eux d'un air mignon, enboudinné par la mignonneté de ce bout de chair poilue, Kaisui et Aozora le choisirent comme cadeau pour Dada. Mais cette décision ne fit pas l'unanimité, car Michiru pouishait de désaccord.

- Arrêtit de faire ton bébé Michiru! Fit Kazuno de son accent tasse de thé

Mais Michiru continua jusqu'au retour au bercail. Se qui lui donna très soif. Ils cachèrent le chat dans la couche de Michiru et entrèrent dans le manoir. Une fois a l'intérieur, pas grand-chose avais changé depuis ce que j'ai dit tantôt, ils allèrent donc vers leur chambre pour aller y cacher le chat jusqu'au lendemain. Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Dada fut épris d'une grand envie de pisser alors sorti de la pièce pour se dirigé vers la toilette quand il croisa sa belle fille, Tsunehito.

- Hey t'as-tu les bras fort? Fit Dada en direction de la jeune fille

- Euh pourquoi? Fit Tsunehito perplexe

- Ben pourrais tu me la tenir, fit Dada pointant la toilette

Tsunehito s'abstînt de commentaire et continua sa route vers sa chambre, pendant que Dada, déçu, partie uriné solitairement.

- Pouuu… fit Angel Taka en soupirant

Angel Taka, maintenant seul dans son coin la cuisine, soupirait…

- C'est intensément pas majestic… Je ne suis pas digne d'être un sentai, fit Angel Taka

- …l'intensité c'est comme le sel… avec les choses que t'aime manger avec le sel, fit une voix a coté de lui.

Surpris il regarda a coté de lui et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noir habillé simplement d'un one-piece noir où on n'y avait cousu des fourchettes en plastique et des grelots.

- …T'es qui toué? Fit Angel Taka

- Je suis Miki, le clochard habitant dans la poubelle de la maison, enchanté~, fit Miki

- Et pourquoi tu sors subitement comme ça? Fit Angel Taka perplexe

- Bien Kasumi a écouter le DVD de Mix Speakers Inc et est tombé en amour avec moi fac y faillais qu'a me plug a quelque part, fit Miki

- Ah ouais je vois, fit Angel Taka

- Tu sais avec mes grand talents de proverbeur, je pourrais t'aidé a retrouvé le violeur d'Aozora, fit Miki

- Ah! Avec ton aide se serait MAJESTIC! Ça me booste à réessayer de le retrouvé! Fit Angel Taka en se levant

- Partons à sa recherche! Fit Miki se levant aussi

Fin du chapitre 25

On est genre rendu en décembre 2008 tabarnak j'ai écrit l'autre chapitre d'avant l'année passé sa juste pas de sens LOL Ma essayer de suivre plus pis j'vais crisser les autres chapitres tel quel sur , anyway ce que j'écris c'est toujours de la marde fac who care LOL

Pis moi qui chiale que j'ai trop de bonhomme j'en ajoute un autre LOL mais en tk…

DONC! Est-ce que Angel Taka trouvera le violeur d'Aozora finalement? Est-ce que Dada va aimer son cadeau? Que ce passe-t-il présentement du coté de Yura et Miyavi encore parti pour un trip père-fils? Quelles surprises nous attendent encore la famille?

À suivre! Mais pas trop car vous risquez d'attendre longtemps LOL


	27. Épisode 26

Épisode 26 – La vie de Dada

Aujourd'hui était une journée très spéciale, c'était l'anniversaire du grand-père tant aimé de tous. C'était dans toute la bonté matinale et le gazouillis des oiseaux que Dada ouvrit ses yeux sur sa nouvelle merveilleuse journée qui était doublement merveilleux puisqu'il avait vieillit d'un an. Il se leva en se replaçant le paquet et alla au hall d'entrer pour voir son cher G-string. Il descendit alors les escaliers d'un air enjoué, en chantant ses éternelles chansons préférées de René Simard quand Tsunehito apparut devant lui avec son regard exorbité.

- Bonne fête Papa! Fit Tsunehito qui avais dormis dans le bas de l'escalier, car elle voulait être la première à lui dire

En regardant son regard vide et globuleux le fixant, Dada s'arrêta net, la ressemblance entre elle et sa chérie Kalm était trop puissante. Cette pensée le hantait, il n'en pouvait plu, il devait changer de vie. Dada s'élança dans un grand saut périlleux vers sa chère girafe et s'envola vers sa destinée. En fait, personne ne s'en doutait, mais sa girafe était une rejeté des pégases et cachait ses ailes sous la corde de son g-string. Dada s'envola donc sous les yeux ébahit de Tsunehito. Il devait trouver un nouveau destin. Il continua son voyage au dos de sa girafe ailée quand tout à coup un pinceau lui frôla le visage. Surpris, il arrêta sa course et vu un petit enfant habillé de façon clownesque assit sur un nuage peinturant des oiseaux dans le ciel. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un effet secondaire du traumatisme que lui avais causé Tsunehito en lui souhaitant bonne fête, mais finalement il réalisa en lui frappant la joue une couple de fois, qu'il était vraiment réel.

- As-tu fini? Fit la voix nasillarde du petit enfant quelque peu irrité

- Tu fais des beau tit oiseaux mon tit gars, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom? Fit Dada, Moi c'est Dada, chu un ex-drag queen, professeur d'alphabet, dresseur de girafe et prostitué professionnel

- Euh merci, mon nom c'est Pietoro.., fit l'enfant d'un air perplexe

- Tu viens souvent ici?, fit Dada en s'approchant de l'enfant

- Euh ben…, fit Pietoro effrayé

- T'as pas changé hein, toujours après les p'tit gars weirdo…, fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien derrière lui

Dada se tourna et, à sa grande surprise, vit les grand yeux de Kalm le fixer, Pietoro en profita pour s'enfuir laissant son pinceau derrière lui.

- KALM?! WTF T'ES PAS MORT? Fit Dada tombant presque de son nuage

- Ben oui je suis mort, t'es au paradis, fit Kalm qui n'a jamais été aussi lucide

- Fac ça veux dire que le p'tit gars y'était mort, pis j'ai faillit faire un actes nécropédophile homosexuel? Fit Dada

Kalm acquiesçât et Dada voulu rattrapé l'enfant, plus il y avait de nom à ses trips sexuelles, plus il aimait ça, mais il fut arrêter par le pinceau trainant sur le nuage. En le tenant dans ses mains, il réalisa qu'il avait maintenant trouvé sa nouvelle destinée. Il monta sur sa girafe, disant son dernier au revoir à Kalm, et revint au manoir où une bonne partie de la famille prenait le déjeuner dans la cuisine et n'avais pas remarqué l'immense trou dans le plafond que sa girafe avais causé. D'un air décidé il monta les marches et alla dans sa chambre accompagné de sa girafe. Il avait trouvé, dans ce pinceau, son but sera de devenir le nouvel Edward Munch! Il se peintura une moustache d'un air décidé et commença à peinturé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, utilisant sa girafe comme modèle pour créer sa version du tableau « le cri ». Mais soudain….

- BONNE FÊTE GRAND PAPA, fit un groupe de voix

C'était Kai et Aozora, accompagné de Michiru et Kazuno, tendant une boite dans sa direction.

- UN CADEAU! Fit Dada en sautant de joie

Il oublia son but de devenir un peintre moustachu et sauta sur le cadeau, il n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de sa vie vu que Kalm était amnésique et que ses 2 filles sont trop imbu d'elle-même pour lui en donner, même qu'une d'elle s'est transformé en théière pour éviter de lui faire un cadeau! Il était si heureux qu'avant de l'ouvrir il leur demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les remercier. Elles se regardèrent, un peu prise au dépourvu et Kai dit :

- Grand-papa, comme tu es vieux et weird tu dois avoir eu une vie excitante, peux-tu nous la raconter? Fit Kai

Dada hésitât un moment et après avoir vu le regard attentif de ses des 3 enfant et de la tasse, il accepta.

- Humm… où pourrais-je commencer…. Fit Dada regardant au loin pour faire apparaitre une bulle de flash back

- C'était une 15 juin très froid, comme tous les autres, là où il n'y a jamais d'été. Je suis née sur une île du haut du Canada près du Groenland, dans un village inuit. Mon père était un chanteur de gorge professionnel, j'hérite tellement de lui, que dès ma naissance j'avais déjà ma voix profonde et sensuelle. Étant un peu étrange pour un nouveau née d'avoir une tel voix les autres personnes du village avait peur de moi, de plus ma peau était d'une blancheur de neige et déjà en sortant du ventre de ma mère, je portait un g-string. Les autres inuit du village pensaient que j'étais un monstre venu pour les punir d'avoir manger trop de poisson pour ce mois-ci. Alors une nuit, dans le dos de ma pauvre mère, ils me posèrent sur une plaque de glace et m'envoyèrent dans un courant marin. Le lendemain, j'étais au pole nord, je n'avais pas d'ami, je n'avais plu de famille, j'étais seul dans le froid de la tempête de neige. Un peu désespéré et affamé je partis à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie, mais tout se que j'ai trouvé fut un ours polaire qui me poursuivit pendant plusieurs kilomètre. Quand soudainement un phoque vint me sauvez en sacrifiant un de ses amis. Ce phoque devint alors mon meilleur ami et m'aida à trouver un endroit pour moi. Je le chevauchât et nous trouvèrent une île déserte ou nous nous repoussèrent. Mais, à mon plus grand malheur, un requin blanc vint manger mon ami. Pris de panique, voyant mon ami se faire dévoré devant moi, je me mis à gruger le seul cocotier de l'ile et je me fis alors un radeau, je m'enfuis utilisant les noix de coco pour me assommé les requins à ma poursuite. Une fois loin d'eux je me suis retrouvé dans une horrible tempête qui tomba sur moi et je perdis connaissance. À mon réveil j'étais, au japon, sur une plage déserte près d'une forêt, je décidai de m'y aventurer et j'aperçus une souche morte remplie d'araignée. C'était la première fois que je voyais des créatures aussi petites et étrange, j'étais fasciné. Je commençai à jouer avec elle et à leur parler, mais ma voix attira un énorme frelon qui vint m'attaqué. Heureusement, les araignées vinrent me sauver et nous devinrent alors très proche. Je vécu longtemps dans cette souche avec mes nouvelles amies quand un jour je rencontrai Kalm qui se promenais dans le bois et fut attiré par ma voix sortant de la souche. Kalm décida d'aller voir et poussa un cri en me voyant, se qui me fit hurler à mon tour. Mon cri étrange et sensuel fit tombé Kalm en amour avec moi, il décida ainsi de me prendre sous son aile et elle m'apprit alors à parler japonais. Kalm étant une transsexuelle n'avais que des vêtements de femme, alors elle ne pouvait que me faire porter des vêtements féminin, ainsi je devins une Drag Queen. Je ne vécu pas très longtemps chez la maison de ses parents, car ils avaient très peur de moi eux aussi, Kalm décida alors de fugué avec moi et on se maria. Kalm n'ayant aucune éducation et des troubles de mémoire, et moi, mon travail à temps partiel en tant que personnificateur féminin, était loin d'être assez payant, alors je dus trouver du travail pour survivre, mais ne connaissant que l'alphabet, je devins professeur d'alphabet pour les nains unijambistes. Et comme c'était un travail très recherché dans la région, je pu gagner ma vie. Je fis même une émission de télé où j'ai rencontré Kozi, le lecteur de nouvelle. Un jour Kalm décida d'avoir des enfants et nous eurent Mana et Kaya. Et ainsi j'ai découvert le sexe, et je me fis de nombreux fuckfriend, dont Kozi que j'eus même un enfant avec. Mais Kalm ne le sut jamais, Kaya non plu d'ailleurs, mais tant que ça reste dans la famille c'est pas grave hein?

Le bulle de flash back disparu tranquillement devant les regards vides de Kai, Aozora et Michiru.

- C'est tout~ La suite vous la connaissez anyway non? Fit Dada

Il y eu un grand silence, elles ne savaient plus trop quoi penser, alors elles ne purent que se dire que sa expliquais bien des choses.

- Bon ben j'va ouvrir mon cadeau asteur, fit Dada en approchant sa main du papier d'emballage

Fin du chapitre 26

TATAAANNN

Bon… Oh god j'écris tellement pas souvent, y doit tellement avoir de la différence d'écriture entre chaque chapitre LOL mais ouin… osti. C'est faite le chapitre 26 existe enfin, pis la ben le chapitre 27…. ça va peut-être prendre un boute aussi vu que c'est toujours plus long quand j'ai une idée préconçu que si ça sort random de même dans ma tête sur le moment (ben en même temps c'est ce que ça a fait un peu avec lui, sinon j'aurais pas pu le finir LOL) Mais à partir du chapitre 28 ça risque d'être un peu moins pire… je crois…. Enfin…

Est-ce que Dada va aimer son cadeau? (car on le sait toujours pas) Est-ce que Angel Taka va trouver le violeur? (car j'en parle même pas dans celui là LOL) Est-ce que les révélations sur la vie de Dada vont changer le regard que Kai, Aozora, Michiru et Kazuno ont à propos de lui? (surement pas)

C'est ce que vous saurez dans l'épisode 27!! (Pour vrai là)


End file.
